Readjusted
by muggleinlove
Summary: Bella is a single mom who was jaded by her exhusband, Mike. She is struggling to put her life back on track when she meets Edward. Edward is a hot shot corporate lawyer who has sworn off love and kids. What happens when the two meet at a club?
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

**Readjusted**

Chapter 1: Escape

**Bella Swan **

"Matthew Newton, hurry up! Your father should be on his way." I screamed as I picked up a few toys he had left scattered around the living room.

"What, mom? I'm ready," He replied, dragging his Buzz Lightyear suitcase behind him.

"Did you get your jacket?" I asked as he nodded showing it to me.

"Alright then. Are you going to be good for your dad?" I said in a warning as he nodded, going towards the couch to watch some television afterwards. He wasn't a bad kid, but he had a tendency to misbehave when I wasn't around.

As I finished putting away the toys I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair was a mess, and I didn't have a stitch of makeup on. I was only twenty-nine years old, but there were days where I felt much older.

I smoothed out my hair before straightening out my shirt. It's not like I cared about what Mike thought. Well, I did. I didn't want him to think that I was a mess, even though I was. I mean I was a single mom who had been working nonstop as just to be able to pay my rent and my bills. I didn't have time to really take for myself.

"Mom?" I heard my son call.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I answered going into the living room. His dark brown hair was very much like mine, but his bright blue eyes were definitely his father's.

"When is dad coming?" He asked me in an innocent voice. I looked down at my watch to see the time. It was just after six, the time he had agreed to pick Matthew up. He was late, as usual.

"He should be here any minute now, Matt, don't worry." I replied, praying that Mike would show up. He wasn't a bad father. But, he definitely wasn't father of the year either. He did have the tendency to forget to pick up Matthew the way he was supposed to.

I was greatly relieved when I heard the doorbell ring. Matthew immediately jumped off the couch, rushing to get his bag and jacket. Matthew adored his father, and although I despised him I didn't get in the way of their relationship. Every son needed his father.

I smoothed my hair again before walking to the front door and opening it. My heart immediately shattered when I saw Lauren standing outside my door. Lauren was Mike's slutty girlfriend, who had destroyed my life the year before. She had been Mike's personal secretary, and one of my best friends, until I had walked in on both of them going at it on his desk. I was positive that I would never forget that day, because I was still able to recall every detail.

"Hi, Bella." She said with a fake smile. Even though she was only twenty-five she had had more plastic surgery than I could possibly count. Her mouth, nose, cheekbones, boobs, ass, and stomach had all been altered in one way or another. All courtesy of my now ex-husband.

"Lauren," I greeted trying to keep the venom out of my voice. "Where's Mike?"

"He's tied up at the office still, and told me to pick up Matthew for him. I truly hope that's not a problem." She answered just as Matthew appeared behind me.

"Why would it be?" I responded even though I wanted to break her artificial nose.

"Where's dad?" He asked looking slightly disappointed.

"Hi, Matthew," Lauren said squatting down to his level. "Are you going to give Auntie Lauren a hug?"

"I guess," He replied dejectedly as he gave her a quick hug.

"Well, all his homework is done for the weekend. He goes to sleep at nine, and can't have any sweets unless he eats his vegetables." I explained the details to her. I didn't need to do this with Mike, even though I felt the need to sometimes. "He needs to be at school on Monday by eight"

"Got it," Lauren stated dismissively. I knew she hadn't gotten a word I had said.

"Be good for your dad." I said fixing Matthew's jacket. "I'll pick you up after school on Monday."

"I love you, mom." He whispered as I gave him a hug.

"I love you too, Matt." I sighed as I watched him follow Lauren to her brand new red convertible, that Mike had no doubt paid for.

I watched the woman who had ruined my life drove off with my son. I hated the fact that I couldn't stop her. She had never done anything to Matt, but I still felt it was wrong.

It was extremely depressing to realize just how much my life had changed over the course of one year. Mike's family was the owner of Newton's Outfitters, and he was promoted to CEO the year we had been married. I never really worked while I was married to Mike. I had completed my Bachelor's in Pre-Law, but had gotten pregnant with Matthew before I had even applied to Law School. Since we were living comfortably on Mike's salary I decided to dedicate myself to being a stay at home mother. It was still a decision I could not bring myself to regret.

But with the divorce came the realization that I had no job to fall back on. I received child support from Mike, but I had refused to ask for spousal support. I knew I was more than entitled to it, but I didn't want anything from Mike. I was more than capable of taking care of myself, and I had taken up a job as a receptionist at a doctor's office. At night I had thrown myself into my studies and had completed a course to become a registered paralegal. And, would be starting my new job on Monday.

I owed my best friend Alice and her husband Jasper a lot. They had both been a ray of sunshine throughout my divorce. Alice had taken care of Matthew for me while I studied, and Jasper had been quick to hire me at the law firm he ran with his father and two brothers. I would be making a lot more money, and would hopefully have more time for my son.

I walked over to my couch, letting myself sink into the cushions. As usual I was at home on a Friday night. I had nowhere to go, and no one to go with. I never dreamed about having to start over. I didn't even think it was possible. Who would want me? I was divorced and had a son. My choices were quite limited.

As I drifted off to sleep with some cheesy romance movie playing on the television, I heard my phone ring. "Hello," I said as I heard my sister, Angela's, voice on the line.

"Seriously, Bells. Is that the kind of hello I get?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Angie, what's up?" I asked. Angela was my younger sister. She was twenty-five and had just moved to Washington after finishing her Master's in Psychology from NYU.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me at Escape tonight?" She asked. My sister was quite the party person, and always knew the party spots to hit.

"I don't know," I mumbled. I was never much of a club person when I was younger, and I seriously doubted that had changed.

"Come on, Bells. Is Matthew with you this weekend?" She inquired causing me to laugh. I had used my son quite a few times in order to get out of going out with her.

"No, he's with Mike this weekend." I sighed hearing her squeal.

"Then this is perfect." She stated. "Get in the shower, and I'll be over with clothes and makeup in less than twenty minutes."

"Angela, you live almost forty-five minutes away." I pointed out. She answered me with a giggle.

"Silly Bells, I'm already more than half-way there. I wasn't going to taking 'no' for an answer this time." She explained as I dragged myself off the couch.

"I hate you, Angela." I joked causing her to laugh.

"I love you, too." She finished before hanging up.

It had been forever since I'd been to a club. I had even bailed out of Jasper's thirtieth birthday bash, since I had Matthew that weekend. But even though I had escaped the evil pixie, Alice, my sister had gotten me instead..

I, Bella Swan, was going to a club.

**Edward Cullen**

It was the typical Friday night for me. I flipped through the numerous TV stations while trying to figure out where I was headed out to tonight. I didn't just go to any place. I had standards and I was not going to waste my time.

It was just after eight, and I figured I had time to order Chinese before hitting the showers and getting ready for the night. I had decided to head to Escape, it was a relatively new club that held much promise. It was definitely the new hot spot to be.

I placed my order letting the front desk of my condo know that I was expecting a delivery. I lived in one of the most expensive and exclusive buildings in Seattle and they would not simply let anyone in. Sure, the rent was high, but it was worth it.

I took out a pair of black pressed slacks and a dark green shirt. Green was my color of choice most of the time. I had been told by many of the very beautiful women that I have been with that brought out my eyes.

My thoughts quickly turned to my last conquest and I couldn't help, but smile. It had been quite a wild night. Twins were always fun, and drunk twins were even better. But my mind was not able to wander much further once the phone began to ring.

"Talk to me," I answered.

"Edward, dear, how are you?" My mother, Esme, asked.

"I'm fine, mom. How are you?" I asked. Even though I loved my mom, she was bit annoying at times. She had a tendency to call me at least once a month with the same lecture.

"Do you have big plans with a pretty girl tonight?" She asked making me to laugh. She already knew the answer to her question, because I had made it clear that settling down was definitely not in my plans, not now, not ever

"Mom, must we go through this again?" I asked causing her to sigh heavily over the phone.

"Sweetheart, you're definitely not getting any younger. Don't you want to settle down and start a family? I really want grandchildren." She continued as I rolled my eyes at her little speech.

"Mom, you already have a grandchild." I pointed out.. My brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie had just given birth to a baby boy.

"But, I want a grandchildren from you as well, Edward." She replied. I shook my head in annoyance. Children were definitely not for me.

"Mom, we've been through this." I sighed. "I'm happy the way things are now."

"I wish you'd reconsider. You really have no idea what you're saying." She answered sounding exasperated.

"Mom, I really have to go." I stated, putting a stop to the conversation. This was an argument that neither one of us was ever going to win.

"Think about it, Edward." She added.

"I love you, mom." I finished before hanging up and hearing my doorbell ring. My food was here, and I had a Friday night to get ready for.

**Bella Swan**

Even though I knew we had the same parents, dark hair, and eyes I wasn't completely sure how Angela and I were related**.** Our personalities we're complete opposites. Angela was loud and energetic, while I was more laid back and relaxed. In a way we complimented each other. I kept her feet firmly on the ground and she kept me from being reclusive mole.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella." Angela cried when she had finished the last touch of lip gloss.

"And, I'm supposed to believe that." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror," She ordered stepping aside as I took in my reflection in the floor length mirror that hung behind my bathroom door.

I studied my reflection, taking it all in. The short red, layered dress was extremely beautiful, but it didn't feel right. My hair had been flat ironed straight, but it was still lifeless. I would never compare to any other woman at the club. I could pretend all I wanted, but I was still plain old Bella. I was nothing special.

"Do you approve?" Angela asked leaning against my marble counter. She looked extremely beautiful in her tight silver dress and dramatic makeup. She definitely had the better luck in the genes department.

"It's nice." I sighed, forcing a smile. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She added. "Now let's go, it's time to turn some heads at the club."

We arrived at the club just after ten. Escape was a very high end club, and I was shocked when Angela led us passed the line and through the velvet rope. My little sister had quite the number of connections.

The inside of the club was beautifully designed. There were black suede booths surrounding the walls and huge shiny chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The dance floor was gigantic and there was a glass bar at one end and another on the second floor. The entire atmosphere seemed to hum with the loud music that was playing in the back ground.

"Dance with me," A gorgeous tall man with brown skin and long black hair said to Angela, who simply smiled taking his hand. But, stopped herself to look at me.

"Go ahead," I urged with a forced smile. I was dying of nervousness, but I wasn't going to spoil her fun. "I'll go grab a drink."

"I'll be back," She assured me before following the tall man to the middle of the dance floor.

I made my way to the bar on the first floor, and found a seat. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I figured one or two drinks wouldn't be too bad. I deserved a little fun, and Matthew was going to be with Mike until Monday.

I ordered an apple martini, sipping it lightly as I watched the crowd dance. A few guys had smiled at me, but I was unsure of what to do. I had never been much of a flirt. I had been with Mike for seven years, five married and two dating**.** I was definitely way out of my comfort zone when it came to flirting.

**Edward Cullen**

I arrived at the club around 10:30 and started searching for the women that I would focus my attention on tonight. It was almost never the ones that tried to throw themselves at me. I didn't like desperateness, though if they were attractive enough I wasn't opposed to having some fun in the bathroom. Most of the time I preferred the challenge.

I winked at a few girls as I passed the dance floor heading towards the bar. I ordered bourbon and coke, keeping things simple to start off with. As I waited for my drink my eyes fell open a brunette who sat on the other side of the bar. She was definitely a ten in the looks department, her full pouty lips making her extremely alluring. I had found my conquest for the night.

I waited patiently as I saw her scan the crowd. I wanted to make sure she was not taken. The fact had never stopped me before, but I always liked to know what I was getting myself into. Her eyes shifted to me, and I gave her my trademark smile which she timidly returned. She was definitely a shy one.

Though it wasn't my usual way to get a girl's attention I decided to signal the bartender, telling him to give her another of whatever she was having, on my behalf. She was going to be a challenge, I could tell already, but I vowed to get her into bed that night.

**Bella Swan**

I didn't expect Angela to return. She was in her party mode, and she tended to be a bit forgetful. I just had to make sure to find her before the end of the night. After all, I didn't quite have a car since we had taken a taxi. Neither one of us wanted to risk driving if we were drinking.

As I looked around my eyes locked with those of a very good looking man. He stood on the other side of the bar, and he appeared to be looking intently at me. He had messy brown, maybe reddish, hair. Even through the darkness I could still make out the deep green of his eyes. He was definitely the most good looking man I had ever laid eyes upon.

Just as I was about to break our eye contact, his lips broke out in a dazzling smile which started setting off alarms in my head. I knew he was bad news, but his smile had captured me. I returned the smile shyly before looking away. There was something about him that just seemed to scream trouble, and I knew I didn't need that in my life, especially not at the moment.

"Compliments of the gentleman," the bartender said to me as he handed me another apple martini, signaling towards the gorgeous man at the end of the bar.

I tentatively took the drink, smiling at the stranger in gratitude. I had no idea what else to do. I personally wasn't going to approach him.

I didn't have much time to contemplate what I should do, before he seemed to glide around the bar to where I was seated. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone at a club? Where are your friends?" He greeted as he took the empty chair next to mine.

"I'm here with my sister," I answered politely taking a sip of the drink. "Thank you for the drink."

"It was my pleasure," He purred in a voice that made my entire body tingle with anticipation. It was almost as if his entire being screamed sex. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella," I replied biting my lip nervously.

"That's a very pretty name," He added with a smile. "So, what brings you here?"

"My sister," I added placing my drink on the table. "She pretty much dragged me here, and disappeared the moment we walked in through the door. This is definitely her scene not mine."

"You don't visit clubs often?" He asked. I shook my head in response as he ordered himself another drink.

"I can't say I do." I replied, studying him. His hair was neither brown nor was it red as it seemed from across the bar. It was mostly bronze, and his eyes were the deepest green I had ever seen.

"In that case, I should keep you company." He stated with a wink that made me blush.

"I'm not much fun," I pointed out.

"I don't know," He stated with a chuckle. "You look like a woman that knows how to have fun."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I added making him laugh.

I quickly found myself swaying to the beat of the music as Edward smiled. "Do you want to dance?" He inquired, offering me his hand.

"I don't know," I replied cautiously. I had never been much of a dancer, and I didn't want to make a complete fool out of myself.

"I don't bite," he said as I took a deep breath taking his hand. We reached the middle of the dance floor and he immediately pressed his body against mine his lips inches from my ear. "That is unless you want me to."

I gasped at the implications of his statement, but was immediately entranced the moment his body began to move against mine. His hands rested on my waist controlling the tempo of our dance as I found myself becoming entranced with the very scent of him. I had never met a person who had that kind of power over me.

I never wanted the song to end. I moved against him effortlessly letting the music guide my every movement. Who was this man? And, what kind of power did he truly posses?

**Edward Cullen**

I knew by the look on her face the moment we began to dance that she was going to be mine by the end of the night, if I continued to play my cards right. We continued to drink and dance, and even I had more than I was accustomed to. But it was worth it because I soon found myself kissing the beautiful woman from the bar against the front door of her house.

My hands wandered freely over the silky material of her red dress, as my tongue took control of the kiss we were sharing. I effortlessly picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I climbed the stairs to what I hoped was her bedroom.

I groaned into her kiss as she began to work the buttons of my shirt. My senses were in overdrive as I was overcome by the smell of freesias and strawberries. This woman was a goddess, and I couldn't move fast enough. I had to have her.

Her eager response to my hands and mouth were amazing. I knew I was good at what I did so it was not unexpected. I soon had her out of that little red dress, my own clothes joining it on the floor. I barely had enough time to slip the condom on that I carried around in my wallet before I was sheathed with in her hot body. Foreplay was definitely not necessary tonight.

This was truly one of my better conquests, if not the best.

**A/N: I'm back with a new story! Thoughts? Comments? I want to know. I really love this story, and it has quickly become one of my favorites. **

**My updates will come weekly, but as many you have noticed my chapter length has increased dramatically. I will have an update every Monday for this story.**

**My other new story, Taking Chances, will post on Wednesday and will also be updated weekly. Make sure to put me on Author Alert to get the alert. Taking Chances is my first venture into a pairing other than Bella/Edward. It is Bella/Carlisle instead, but trust me, it is really good. And, Edward is in no way the bad guy.**

**Even though my updates are weekly I will have previews every Friday in my beta's, Jayeliwood, newsletter. Link to instructions on how to sign up on my Author Page.**

**Finally, my one shot for the Steamy Movie Crossover is currently in second place. I would love for you guys to vote for the Quiddicth Match in Round 1. My other story, Saving My Life, will be in Round 2. Link to vote is also on my Author Page.**

**Next Chapter: The Fallout**

**Muggleinlove**


	2. Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 2: Morning After

**Edward Cullen**

My eyes opened wearily as I tried to take in my surroundings. I was in a decent size room with beige walls and dark wood furniture. But, I wasn't able to see much, because my head was pounding and my mouth felt as if it were full of cotton balls. I literally felt like shit. I looked around the room, my eyes finally finding the digital alarm clock that read seven AM. I groaned at the realization that I had to get out of bed, and fast. I never did the morning after talk with the women I slept with. I never felt compelled to.

I carefully lifted her arm that was draped across my stomach before slowly rolling up into a sitting position. I had to be careful for two reasons. One, I felt like I had the world's biggest hangover. And two, I didn't want to wake her. I was unable to stand up and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, willing the room to stop spinning. Why had I had so much to drink?

After gaining the strength to move again, I slowly got up slipping on my boxers and pants. After I had buttoned my shirt, which I had found near the door, I took a final look at Bella. I think Bella was her name, my head was in too much pain to think properly. But, it didn't matter names were never that important.

I double checked I had everything that was mine before quietly making my way out of the house. I didn't look around, I never did. The less I knew the better. I simply grabbed my jacket from the leather couch before heading straight to my car. If I was lucky I would be able to grab a few more hours of sleep before I had to meet my brothers and my father for our Saturday basketball game.

**Bella Swan**

I groaned in pain the minute I opened my eyes. The brightness burned my eyes, and even the chirping of the birds outside felt like trumpets playing in my ears. I was definitely not having a good morning, and there didn't seem to be any room for improvement.

I slowly willed myself to sit up, but gasped the moment I realized I was naked. What had happened last night? I was in bed alone, but I had a feeling that had not been the case a few hours ago. I remembered going to the club with Angela, and meeting the gorgeous man at the bar. But everything past drink number four was fuzzy. Had I brought him home? Had I slept with him?

I shuddered at the realization of what I had no doubt done. I wasn't the type of girl that slept with strangers. I had only ever been with two men. My first had been Jacob, my best friend and first boyfriend. My second was Mike, my ex-husband. I didn't have a long list, and I didn't plan on adding to it. I believed sex was an expression of a couple's love. It was not something I took lightly.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as my actions began to sink in. I had behaved like a common whore. I had gotten drunk and had slept with a stranger. What did that make me?

I slowly made my way out of bed grabbing my favorite blue terry cloth robe. I was in desperate need of an aspirin. I made my way downstairs trying to figure out just what had led me to where I was now. Yet, the attempt was futile. All I remembered were vague snapshots of what had happened, and I didn't even know where Angela was.

I took the aspirin taking a seat by my counter. The entire ordeal bothered me greatly, and I had no idea what it all meant. The stranger, Edward, hadn't even stayed the night. Was I really that repulsive?

I knew I wasn't a supermodel. I didn't even consider myself pretty, but I always believed I was somewhat decent. But it was obvious I wasn't. Edward had probably woken up, and left the moment he had really seen me. I had probably disgusted him.

I grabbed the cordless phone after deciding to call my sister. I needed to make sure she was still in one piece, and hadn't just fallen off the face of the planet.

"Hello," I heard Angela mumble after a few rings.

"You're still alive," I replied causing her to groan in frustration.

"It's too early for you to be calling me. I haven't even had my coffee, yet." She added as I rolled my eyes. My sister drank more coffee than she drank water. She had always criticized me for not falling into the habit.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine, and not in some ditch somewhere." I explained finding myself going into my maternal role. I sometimes felt as if Angela was my rebellious teenage daughter.

"I'm alive and well." She responded with a sigh. "How about you? I saw you leave with quite the hottie."

"Let's not go there." I answered pressing my forehead against the palm of my hand.

"I want details, Bells. Did you guys have sex?" She inquired as I heard her coffee maker start to brew.

"It's none of your business," I retorted, feeling even more ashamed with each passing minute. How many people had seen me leave with him?

"There's no shame in having a little fun, Bella. So, you slept with him. Big deal." She continued causing me to shake my head. We both had very differing views when it came to relationships and sex. Angela enjoyed experimenting, while I didn't.

"Whatever, Angela. That's the last time I'm going to a club. I'm glad you're alive and well." I finished before turning the phone off. I didn't need to praised for something I knew was wrong.

"I brought you hot chocolate and a croissant," I heard my perky best friend, Alice, announce the moment she walked into my house.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked not bothering to move from my seat in the kitchen. She would find me eventually.

"Nope," She answered with a laugh appearing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alice." I greeted as she studied me curiously.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you had sex last night." She commented causing me to blush profusely and not answer her. "Bella?"

"I was drunk, and had no idea what I was doing," I defended myself looking away from her. I felt completely ashamed by my actions.

"You? drunk?" She inquired in disbelief.

"Angela dragged me to a club, and I met this guy." I began to explain after she had handed me my breakfast. "We had a few drinks, well a lot of drinks. And, the next thing I know I was waking up alone and naked in my bed."

"You went to a club without me?" Alice pouted before taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you."

"It's not a big deal, Alice. The problem is that I slept with a stranger. I don't even remember one thing about him except his name." I added studying the counter top.

"Bella, we've all done stupid things. Having one fling is not a big deal." She assured me, rubbing my back. "It's something we've all done at one point or another."

"I'm almost thirty years old! Flings are expected at twenty, not thirty." I complained causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"Listen to me, Bella Swan. Thirty is not old. You know the saying: 'thirty is the new twenty.'" She pointed out.

"I'm not a bad person?" I question as Alice shook her head.

"You're the nicest, most caring, greatest person I know. You deserve a little fun, and that includes a fling or two." She added, giving me a hug. "Now come on, let's have a girls day at the spa."

"Alice, you know I can't afford a day at the spa." I said with a sigh. I wasn't much of a spa person, but I did enjoy the few times I had gone. I found that the entire experience relaxed me.

"It's taken care of." Alice insisted.

"You're not going to pay," I scowled angrily. She shrugged her shoulders, ignoring my expression.

"Too bad it's already taken care of." She replied with a laugh, taking my cup and throwing it away with hers.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"It means that I already booked and paid for a full day at the spa for both of us. You need to relax. You're starting a new job on Monday." She explained.

"You're too much, Alice." I said causing her to giggle.

"I know," She replied. "That's why I'm your best friend."

**Edward Cullen**

I had made sure to have an aspirin before I crashed into my bed, and had woken up feeling a lot better. I was running a bit late, but I honestly wasn't in a rush. But, I was starving. I picked up my favorite coffee and a power bagel as I drove towards the park. Basketball was a Cullen Men tradition. Every Saturday we all met up to play a friendly, or not so friendly, game of B-ball. I drove into the parking lot to find that my father and brothers had already arrived and were lazily sitting around waiting for me.

"Did you guys come here to play ball or sit around like a bunch of pansies?" I asked causing as Emmett throw the ball at me.

"You're the one who's late." Jasper said pointing at his watch.

"Unlike all of you I had a late night. I go out and have fun while you two are stuck at home with a ball and chain." I teased as I checked the ball towards Jasper.

"You're just jealous that you can't get a woman to stay with you for more than one night," Emmett retaliated with a chuckle.

"Are you that bad in bed?" Jasper continued leaving my father open to receive the pass and ultimately make the basket.

"I'm very skilled at everything I do," I added with a wink as I gave my father a high five preparing to cover Emmett.

"How can you know if they don't come back?" My father asked making me laugh. My father rather enjoyed joining in on our bantering.

"They come back, I usually don't give in. Very few women are worth repeating." I stated nonchalantly as Emmett caught the ball from Jasper.

"You obviously never met my Rose," He stated with a goofy grin. "She is definitely a lioness in the bedroom."

"I pity you all," I shrugged, stealing the ball and easily making a perfect basket.

"And why is that, Edward?" My father asked.

"You're forever stuck with the same woman. No matter how great that girl is, it has to get boring." I shuddered at the idea of ever just having one girl.

"There's more to life than sex," My father reminded me.

"Like what?" I inquired.

"Like companionship, friendship, and most importantly: love." Jasper jumped in.

"I used to think the same way," Carlisle reminisced.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine anybody wanting to give up this kind of life.

"I met your mother and fell in love." He answered simply.

"I think we're all turning soft," Emmett stated pretending to gag. "Enough of this girlie stuff, let's play."

When we finished playing about an hour later, I made my way to get my towel and bottle of water. "Are you coming for dinner tonight?" Emmett asked as we rested on the bleachers near the basketball court.

"It's Saturday," I reminded him as he rolled his eyes. He knew I went out every Saturday night.

"Dinner is at eight. Don't be late." He warned, getting up and heading towards his Jeep.

I stayed on the bleachers a long time after the three of them had left. I didn't see myself as a family man. I wasn't the type of guy who went antique shopping during the weekend and coached a soccer team. It wasn't my scene. I liked the challenge of chasing after women, and the ultimate thrill when I got them.

Was I missing something?

I pushed those thoughts away, settling instead on thoughts of the previous night. She was definitely beautiful in an under stated way. She had the perfect body and a very pretty smile. But, I couldn't remember much of our night together. I knew the sex had been great, but I couldn't remember why. The alcohol had definitely gotten the better of me.

I hated the fact that I couldn't replay the evening. It bothered me, because I was sure that it had been the best sex I had ever had. And I couldn't remember anything about it, but her face.

Why was it so damn annoying?

**A/N: The response to this story has been amazing. I have received 159 reviews and all I can say is Thank You! I know Edward is not nice, but it's part of the story. Stick around to see what happens.**

**I want to thank all of you who voted in Round 1 of the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. The Quiddicth Match will be part of the Final Round. Round 2 is currently going on and my second story Saving My Life is currently in the running make sure to go vote for me.**

**I have also posted a new Bella/Carlisle story called Taking Chances. It has also received incredible response and you should check it out if you haven't already. Chapter 2 for that story will be out Wednesday.**

**Next Chapter: First Day at Work (Out Monday)**

**Muggleinlove**


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 3: First Day

**Bella Swan**

I stood in front of my closet debating what to wear. I was never one to over think clothes, but I wanted to make a good impression. I needed to look smart and professional, but I didn't want to seem stand offish. I wasn't directly working with Jasper, because he already had a legal assistant. But, I would be working with his brother, and fellow partner.

I chose a black skirt, a navy blue silk shirt, and black blazer. I styled my hair in a modern French twist and slipped on small black heels to complete the outfit. The entire ensemble seemed tasteful and professional.

I was a nervous wreck as I arrived at work, thankful that I didn't have to drop off Matt at school. My hands were shaking, and I felt my heart thundering in my chest.

Cullen Corporate Law was one of the most successful Corporate Law Firms in all of Washington State. They were renowned, and consistently made the most profits of any other corporate law firm in the state of Washington. They knew what they were doing and they did it well, extremely well.

However, it was their formidable reputation that scared me. The only experience I had, besides my degree, was the internship I had done in real estate lawyer's office right before my college graduation. Yet, Jasper had taken the chance in hiring me. I prayed and hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision.

I took the elevator to the fiftieth floor of the skyscraper, and was immediately met with a beautiful vast lobby. The lobby was furnished in dark wood and leather with a big reception area. Even the tile floor seemed to shine more than it should. There were big windows on either side of the lobby with a beautiful view of the city below. The entire area was made to both impress and intimidate. And, it worked.

"How may I help you?" A young woman, about twenty-two asked. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said. She nodded her quickly in understanding.

"That's right, you're the new legal assistant." She said in a perky tone. "I'm Jessica, by the way. I will let Mr. Jasper know you're here."

"Thank you, Jessica." I answered politely before sitting down to wait for Jasper.

I waited only a few minutes before the wooden double doors to the side of the reception desk opened, and Jasper came out to greet me. "Hey there, Bella," He said as he pulled me into a hug. "How are you doing? Are you ready?"

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous," I whispered, confiding in him my fears. He laughed softly and gave ma reassuring smile.

"There's no need to be nervous. I know you'll do great. Let me start to show you around. I have a meeting across town at eleven, so my brother will take over the tour when he arrives. You two should get to know each other, since you'll be working together." He explained.

"Lead the way," I said with a smile.

"You met Jessica Stanley, she's our receptionist. She handles all incoming clients and calls." He began before we made our way passed the double doors.

The next room was also huge and had a sitting area, similar to the one in the lobby. But, instead of only one door, there were a few doors scattered throughout. However, Jasper led me to the room on the far right. "This is where our records are kept and recorded into a digital databases."

"Hi, I'm Ellen." A short middle aged woman with black hair introduced herself.

"I'm Bella," I said shaking her hand.

"Ellen here is in charge of transferring the paperwork into the computer and sending it to storage. If you ever need any type of record from any of our clients, Ellen is your girl." Jasper added before leading me back outside.

"Jasper, remember the meeting." A tall blond man in a suit reminded Jasper.

"I'm waiting for Edward, and I'll be on my way. This is Isabella Swan, Alice's best friend, and Edward's new legal assistant." He said as the blond man stopped in his haste.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." He said shaking my hand. "Welcome aboard." His genuine smile and smooth voice instantly made me feel welcomed.

"It's Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I hate to run, but I have a client to meet with." He apologized before leaving out the double doors we had just entered through.

"It sure is fast paced in here..." I commented causing Jasper to sigh.

"You have no idea, Bella." He added just as the double doors opened again.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard a slightly familiar voice say. "My alarm clock decided not to go off."

"You're just in time to finish Bella's tour." Jasper greeted. As he stepped aside my jaw instantly dropped in shock.

I was standing face to face with my new boss. He had mesmerizing green eyes and messy copper hair. He was tall, handsome, and was also the man I had slept with. My day seemed to have just taken a turn for the worst.

**Edward Cullen**

I had a really hard time falling asleep or focusing on anything on Sunday night. My thoughts were preoccupied with the beautiful girl from the club. Her mahogany hair and bright brown eyes seemed to invade every one of my thoughts. Yet, I still couldn't remember our night together. The alcohol had completely erased those memories.

I was annoyed at my preoccupation with her. I never had a problem with remembering the women I slept with, especially the good ones. Those were always the easiest to remember. But, I had no doubt she had been among the best, if not the best.

I tossed around in bed, finding that it was just after three. I had to be in work by nine. I was definitely not going to be in a good mood in the morning, and that was not good. I had a new employee to train, and I was going to need patience.

My legal assistant, Carrie, had given birth to a baby girl and had decided to become a stay at home mom. I couldn't stop her, but I found the entire decision ridiculous. Why would she give up her career? It didn't make sense. It seemed like children disrupted your entire life. Why did people have them?

Since Carrie had resigned, I had been left without an assistant. I had interviewed about a dozen candidates, but none seemed right for the job. Until, Jasper had recommended a friend of Alice's. He had assured me that she would be perfect for the job, and that I would have no trouble working with her. I really hoped he was right.

I finally dozed off an hour later, and completely panicked when I woke up fifteen minutes before nine. I was very, very late, and would never make it to work on time. And to make matters even worst I had missed my daily workout at the gym. I was not going to be in the best of moods today.

I swiftly took a shower and changed into a gray suit before attempting to control my hair, but I did not put too much effort into it. After all, my hair had a mind of its own. It rarely behaved the way I wanted it to,

I was in my car and on my way, almost a half hour late but it was better than I had estimated. Hopefully, I wouldn't make a terrible impression. I really wanted things to work out with my new assistant. My job was very high paced, and I had been killing myself without one.

I walked into the office a little after 9:30, smiling at Jessica. "Good morning, Mr. Edward." She said, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. It was no secret that she was dying to get into my bed. But, I didn't sleep with coworkers, it was too complicated.

"Good morning, Jessica. Is my new assistant in yet?" I asked, egging her on by leaning against the reception desk.

"Mr. Jasper is giving her a tour," She replied leaning towards me, and giving me a great view of her ample cleavage.

"Thank you," I said winking at her. I wouldn't sleep with her, but I did enjoy flirting.

I stepped out of the lobby immediately finding Jasper talking to somebody. "Sorry, I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off" I said as Jasper stood aside. My eyes grew wide as found the last person I expected to see standing in front of him.

The pretty girl that had been invading my thoughts was standing less than ten feet away. She looked just as enticing as she had at the club. Her suit hugged her body carefully, accentuating every single curve. Her long hair was picked up, and I found myself instantly drawn to her long neck. It was almost as if her very blood was calling to me.

"You're just in time to finish Bella's tour." Jasper said with a knowing grin. I had the feeling that some of Alice's "psychic" abilities were rubbing off on him. Or, was my stare really that obvious?

"That's fine," I said playing it cool. No woman was allowed this type of control over me. I refused to let it continue.

"This is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella," He introduced. "Bella, this is my brother and partner Edward Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, unable to stop the smile that formed.

She simply replied with a shy smile, which made my desire for her grow. Was she aware that she had that kind of power? Did she only affect me? Jasper didn't seem at all affected by the brunette beauty that stood before us.

"I'm running late for a meeting. I have only introduced her to Ellen and Jessica. Finish showing her around, and I should be back after lunch." He said before heading out to his meeting.

"Why don't we get on with it then?" I suggested, heading towards the legal library. It seemed like we were going to ignore the huge elephant in the room. In all honesty, I had no idea what to say or how to say it.

"This is our library," I said. As she passed by me her scent immediately encompassed me causing my grip on the door knob to tighten. I felt as if I was going to lose all control and attack her in the middle of the office library.

"It's expansive," she commented carefully, before looking around. We had quite the collection of Law books, and were also subscribed to a database to reach those we didn't have.

"If you ever need to look up any kind of case history, it can be done here or through the digital database." I explained, trying to keep my thoughts on work. However, it was much easier said than done.

I was able to finish the tour by her office and mine. The tour had taken only fifteen minutes, but it had been the longest fifteen minutes of my life. She wasn't bad company. It was the fact that I enjoyed it that was the problem. I wasn't supposed to be smitten, it wasn't my style.

"This is your office," I stated as she walked in, placing her purse on the small round table that was to one side. "All your login information is on the notepad by your laptop. Once you settle in, you can come see me at my office."

"Are we going to talk about what happened or just ignore it?" She finally asked causing me to stop in shock. I had not expected her to be blunt and straightforward.

**Bella Swan**

The gorgeous man that I had slept with was my boss. I had officially ruined my chances of making a good impression. He already thought I was a common slut. I had slept with him, and he refused to acknowledge it. Was I really that forgettable? Or, was I that terrible in bed?

I paid attention as he showed me around. I met his other brother, Emmett, all their secretaries and assistants. Everyone seemed very happy with their jobs, and I knew I would soon be fired. Edward wouldn't keep me around. Why would he?

We finished the tour at my office, and I couldn't help but smile at the statement. I was going to have my own office. The office was not very big, but it had a big desk and my very own laptop. There back wall was completely made of glass, and I had a great view of the city. It was perfect, but was it really mine?

"Are we going to talk about things or just ignore them?" I asked before he had a chance to leave the room. I couldn't take not knowing what was going to happen.

"What's there to talk about?" He inquired nonchalantly, closing the door of my office to give us privacy. Even though he seemed confident, I could still clearly see a bit of trepidation in his eyes. "You obviously knew I was going to be your boss, and you seduced me into your bed."

"I seduced you?" I questioned in disbelief. Did he think I knew who he was? "I think you were the one buying me drinks."

"I'm the victim here. You took advantage of me." He said as a not so innocent smile graced his perfect face. Why did he have to be so damn perfect?

"I don't think so. I was the one that was drunk. If anybody took advantage of someone it was you of me," I objected as he chuckled. His laugh wrapped around me and touched me in places that it really shouldn't. Edward Cullen was not good news.

"How about we take advantage of each other tonight?" He suggested a sexy smirk on his face. His green eyes smoldered with desire.

"You're my boss, and that is inappropriate," I said moving behind my desk. I needed to put space in between us, because I didn't trust myself. Part of me was yelling to accept the offer.

"Come on, I can make it worth your while," he purred, moving closer causing my breathing to hitch. He looked at me intently, almost as if he was slowly undressing me with his eyes.

"Stop that!" I exclaimed biting my lip nervously.

"Stop what?" He questioned curiously.

"Looking at me like that," I answered, feeling very self-conscious.

"Like what?" He asked his eyes still studying me intently.

"Like you've seen me naked," I complained nervously. I didn't know how to handle the attention, and I felt as if I was sinking deeper and deeper into the quicksand.

"Well, I have," he replied in a voice that made my skin tingle.. How was I going to get out of this one and still keep my job?

**Edward Cullen**

She was definitely a spunky one, and I knew I was not going to give up on the challenge. My infatuation was due to the fact that I couldn't remember our night together. I wanted just one more night. I knew if I slept with her just one more time, she would stop invading my thoughts. The solution to my problem was very simple: get her back in bed.

"I'm not going to sleep with you again," she said forcefully, but I could hear the lingering doubt in her voice. She was not completely sure.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" I questioned smiling at her.

"That's not the issue," she replied tensely.

"Then what's the issue?" I inquired.

"The issue is that you're my boss and I'm your employee. Our relationship is strictly professional, and it's going to remain that way." She explained causing me to back down, at least for the moment.

"Alright then," I said before moving towards the door of her office. "Settle in, and meet at my office. I want to go over some of the cases I'm working on."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she answered.

"I'll be waiting." I finished, leaving the office and walking across the hall to my office. She may have won the battle, but I was not giving up on the war.

**A/N: I know this is a day late, but I'm sure you were all as infuriated with the site as I was. Nobody was able to login, so I was unable to post. And, believe me I tried every twenty minutes or so. I really wanted to get this out to all of you.**

**For you Grey's Anatomy fans, I know some of you will recognize a few lines from the show. I love Greys and watch it religiously every Thursday. I just couldn't resist not using the lines.**

**Please go over to The Three Smutketeers Author Page and vote for both my stories that made it to the final round of the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. The Quidditch Match and Saving My Life are both in the running. I would really love to win, and I need your votes. Voting has been extended until Sunday since the site has been down.**

**I would also like to let you know that this story and Taking Chances will be posted on Twilighted and updated in conjunction with my updates here. They are currently not up since I am awaiting validation. But, they will be up in the next few weeks.**

**Taking Chances will be updated tomorrow as scheduled. Hopefully, the site will continue to cooperate.**

**Next Chapter: More First Day **

**Muggleinlove**


	4. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 4: Lunch Time

**Bella Swan**

I felt a rush of relief the minute he had left my office. He had backed down too easily, and I was sure that wasn't the end of it. It was just the beginning, because he didn't look like the type that gave up easily.

I sunk into my leather chair taking deep calming breaths. I wasn't ready for this type of drama. It wasn't what I needed. All I wanted was a better job that would allow me to be financially comfortable and have more time to spend with my son.

I logged into my computer, making sure everything worked while mentally preparing myself to face him again. I tried telling myself that he was just a normal man, a man that was my boss. But, none of that worked. I was attracted to him, and it seemed that nothing was going to change that. But, I knew I had to change it, for my own sanity.

I grabbed a notepad and a pen before heading across the hall to Edward's office. I knocked on his slightly open door, waiting for his response. I was extremely nervous, almost like a child being sent to the principal's office.

"Come in," he called. I took a deep breath and headed inside.

"You wanted to see me," I said weakly, chastising myself for having such a low confidence level.

"Have a seat, Isabella. Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" he asked. The double innuendo was not lost on me.

"I'm fine," I replied, brushing it off. His words didn't mean anything. He was safely behind his desk and I was on the other side. There was a good four, maybe five, feet between us.

"As you know, we specialize in corporate law. Each of us have our own cases, but there are bigger cases where we combine forces. Sometimes just two, maybe three of us, but there are major cases that demand the attention of all four of us." He explained in a business-like tone after I had sat down and had crossed my legs

"I'm currently looking after two major cases, and several smaller cases. I'll have my secretary deliver you copies of the files for you to read over." He continued as I jotted down a reminder to read over the files.

"Is there anything else?" I asked noticing that his eyes were on my legs. I wanted his attention on business and not on my body.

"That's it for now. Read the Murphy file first, he'll be coming in for a meeting at the end of the week and I would like for you to attend." He explained. I nodded in response before getting up.

"Isabella?" He called before I had reached the door.

"Yes?" I answered, turning around to face him and found that he was heading towards me.

"How about we discuss the files through lunch?" He suggested, standing close to me.

"I already have lunch plans with Alice." I answered, heading back to the door.

"Are you just saying that?" he asked. I shook my head before answering.

"If I wanted to make something up I would tell you I was having lunch with my boyfriend. But, I'm having lunch with Alice. If you need me I'll be in my office." I finished before quickly leaving the room.

**Edward Cullen**

I watched as she left my office. She had the most perfect body I had ever seen. But, as she walked away I had to look at her ass. I was a leg and ass man, and I had never seen a behind more faultless than hers. It was round and firm, and I couldn't wait to have it in my hands again.

But, the most interesting part of our conversation was that she was single. She had indirectly admitted to it, and that was definitely a point in my direction. She was going to take a lot more effort to crack than I had originally planned. Yet, I knew it would be worth it. I wanted her, needed her, in my bed.

I had a plan to formulate. She seemed like the girl that didn't fall for my usual strategies, and I would have to work on new ones. Plans that I hoped to put into action starting the next day. I was not a patient man, and I refused to wait any longer than I had to.

**Bella Swan**

The rest of the morning flew by. I was completely immersed in the files Edward's secretary had given me. I found the subject fascinating, and already had almost an entire notebook filled with notes and question I wanted to discuss with Edward. I was so preoccupied, that I jumped the minute the phone rang.

"This is Bella Swan," I said, picking up my phone for the first time. I felt very important having my own line and my own office. I felt like I had really made a someone out of myself.

"You're still at work," I heard Alice complain as I looked at my watch. I was twenty minutes late, and at least a ten minute walk from the restaurant we had agreed to meet in.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I completely lost track of time. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I said as I looked for my cell phone.

"Hurry it up. They're holding the table I asked for." She added before hanging up.

I took my purse before rushing out of my office and into the hallway. I was always a punctual person, unless I was with Matt. My son was a lot like his father, in that respect. He would do things at his own time, and that usually meant I was late.

I was so preoccupied with getting to the restaurant quickly that barely notice when I hit a warm wall. The impact was so sudden that it caused me to completely lose my balance and fall to the floor. My clumsiness had struck again.

"Isabella," I heard Edward say in a concerned tone. Of all the people in the office, I just had to literally bump into Edward. Why was the world plotting against me?

"I'm fine," I assured him, gathering the stuff from my purse that had fallen on the floor.

"Let me help you," he offered squatting down and helping me pick up my things before extending his hand to me. Edward pulled me up effortlessly, and our bodies ended up inches away from each other. I was able to feel the heat coming off of his body.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to move. My feet were glued down to the floor, and my eyes were glued to his.

"You're welcome," he responded in a soft tone as our lips inched closer and closer to each others.

The door to the break room opened and I immediately moved away from him. "I'm going to lunch," I informed him as Emmett eyed us suspiciously.

I was out the door like a rocket. I had almost kissed him. If it hadn't been for Emmett's sudden appearance I would've kissed him. I stepped out of the building letting the cool air hit my face. The air felt nice and it gave me a chance to clear my head. I had to stop thinking about him.

I arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later, and was instantly greeted by Alice. "You made it," she exclaimed as we sat down on a table overlooking the harbor.

"Of course, I did." I said smiling at her and picking up my menu.

"So, how's the job? Is Edward treating you right?" She asked, causing me to blush and hide behind my menu.

"It's great," I answered causing Alice to lower my menu and to look at me.

"Spill it," she ordered as I bit my lip nervously.

"It's nothing," I lied, unsure of what to tell her. Alice was my confidant, but I didn't know how she would react to the revelation that I had slept with her brother-in-law.

"Come on, Bella." She pleaded. "We tell each other everything."

"Edward is the guy from the club," I mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Edward is what?" She asked obviously not hearing my mumble.

"He's the guy I slept with Friday night," I sighed picking up the menu and returning it as cover to my face. I was so ashamed of what I had done.

"You slept with Edward Cullen?" She hurriedly asked in a whisper, yanking the menu out of my hands. Her face was full of shock, and I knew why she was shocked. Edward was far too good looking to sleep with a woman like me. Of course, it would surprise her.

"Lets' drop it, Alice, please." I begged, looking out of the window and at the boats that were lined across the harbor.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about sleeping with Edward," She said with a laugh. "The man is sex on legs. I would've slept with him if I hadn't met Jasper first."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I complained with a roll of my eyes. Edward was sex on legs. He just screamed sex, but she didn't have to lie.

"Honestly, he's completely doable." Alice continued turning slightly pink. "There is no shame in not being able to resist his charm. No woman I have ever known has been able to. Edward is far too charming for his own good."

"I'm not just any girl," I pointed out a bit miffed about her statement. "I don't sleep with strangers."

"You didn't," She added after the waiter had taken our order. "You slept with your boss, maybe you'll get a promotion." She joked.

"It's not funny, Alice." I seethed, crossing my arms across my chest. "He wanted to have lunch with me."

"He what?" Alice questioned leaning towards me, the curiosity was practically shining in her blue eyes.

"He asked me to lunch," I repeated. A smile spread across her face.

"You could've canceled. I'm my own boss. We can have lunch any day you want." She reminded me as I shook my head. Alice had started her own fashion line that was being sold in department stores across the country. But, having lunch with her was not the issue.

"I want a professional relationship with Edward. Nothing more, nothing less." I added, taking a piece of bread from the basket in between us.

"Would you date him if he wasn't your boss?" She inquired causing me to purse my lips.

"No, I don't date men like him. He's not my type." I replied a few seconds later. Edward was a womanizer, and not the relationship type at all.

"You don't have a type." Alice stated like it was the most obvious thing is. "You haven't been on a date in almost eight years."

"Sue me for being married," I huffed. "Edward is a player, and I don't need that."

"There's nothing wrong with being married, Bella. It's just that things have changed since you last dated." She replied, trying to make me feel better but doing the exact opposite.

"So, I'm just suppose to fall for the first guy who looks my way. Is that it? I just can't deal with men right now. I have Matt." I continued. We were discussing this as if I didn't have a more important responsibility at home. "I don't want to parade a million men in front of him."

"You don't have to, Bella. They don't have to meet Matt until you're ready. It's hardly healthy to do that to Matt. Divorce is hard enough on children anyway." She replied smartly, our food arriving.

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation." I said before tasting my clam chowder.

"Because, I think Edward likes you." She said nonchalantly as I dropped my spoon to look at her. Was she actually serious?

"He wants to get into my pants. He doesn't like me." I corrected, biting my lip before I continued my rant.

"That may be true, but I think there's more to it. He may not even know it yet." She mused with a small smile.

"And, you do?" I questioned skeptically.

"I do," She replied. "He never goes after the same woman twice. Edward can be arrogant and cocky, but he's a good guy, at least when he wants to be."

"The fact remains that he is my boss, and I need this job. Therefore, he's going to have to find some other woman to chase. I don't want anything to do with him." I finished before looking down at my watch. "I'm late."

"Go ahead," Alice urged. "It's my turn to take care of the bill anyway. You wouldn't want to keep Edward waiting."

"Very mature, Alice," I added causing her to laugh.

"I'll call you later." She said before I gave her a hug and rushed off back to work. I just had to make it through four more hours. I could do it, right?

**Edward Cullen**

"Your new assistant, nice." Emmett commented after he was sure that Bella was out of ear shot. He seemed slightly amused by the fact that he had caught us almost kissing.

"What's it to you?" I asked heading towards my office knowing that he was following close behind. Emmett liked to know everything.

"I would like to know of any ongoing in office romances," He started, taking a seat in the chair Bella had used previously. "I need to prepare myself for any drama that might come out of it."

"She shot me down, if you must know," I admitted, still peeved at the fact that she left for lunch with Alice instead of me. I wasn't used to rejection.

"Ouch!" Emmett cringed. "Well, there are other women out there. You can't expect to have them all."

"I slept with her Friday night." I added wanting his input. Emmett had been very much like me before he had met Rosalie. We were each other's partner in crime for years.

"Then?" He questioned.

"I was drunk, more than drunk, blasted. I don't remember a thing. I knew she was good. Hell, she was great." I explained my frustration rising. "I just can't remember a damn thing."

"So, you want a repeat?" He asked curiously. I replied with a nod. "She seems like a nice girl, Edward."

"Your point?" I inquired eying him suspiciously. "Are you saying I don't do nice girls?'

"No, I'm saying nice girls don't do you." He corrected causing me to frown.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother." I stated angrily.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying that your usual approach isn't going to work with this one." He clarified while I listened closely. He did have a solid point.

"What should I do?" I asked my mind already formulating my plan.

"Woo her, be classy, be a gentleman." He advised. "Don't expect to get her into bed in one day."

"I'm not patient." I pointed out. He laughed softly.

"That I know, little brother." He teased. "But you're going to have to be full of patience for this one."

"You're right," I agreed, knowing just what I was going to do. If she wanted to be wooed, I could woo.

**Bella Swan**

"Hi, Matt!" I squealed as he jumped into the car. "Are you going to give me a hug?"

"Mom," He complained looking out the window. I knew he was looking to make sure his friends were not near us.

"I haven't seen in you in three days," I urged before he gave me a tight hug. "Can I go in the front?" He pleaded even though he knew the answer.

"Matt," I warned causing him to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, mom." He answered dejectedly. "I'll sit in the back."

I waited for him to buckle up in the seat before I began to drive us back home. I hated telling him 'no,' but it was too dangerous. He was a tall kid, like his father, but he was still a kid.

"How was your weekend with your dad?" I questioned curiously.

"We had fun." He stated with a huge smile. "We went to the fair, and I got to ride the bumper cars five times. He even let me drive."

"Wow!" I answered, hating the fact that I had missed the first time he had driven the bumper cars. I knew they wouldn't have pictures. "What else did you ride?"

"I rode everything. But, the best part was the Mirror Fun House." He energetically explained. "I got lost, and I scared Lauren."

"You did?" I asked, imagining her scream. "It seems like you had a fun weekend."

"It was, I wish you could've been there." He added sounding a bit sad. "It would've been funner that way."

"It's more fun, not funner." I corrected with a small smile. "I'll go with you to the carnival next time."

Matt had been pretty understanding about the divorce. He didn't know what it really meant, other than we were no longer married and would be living separately. He cried when Mike had left the house, but other than that, he didn't talk much about it

I had stayed in the house, because I didn't want to put him through too much change. Yet, Alice and I had redecorated to help me erase some of Mike. My bedroom had been completely redone as my own, and all our furniture had been moved around. It had taken a few months of gradual changes, but it no longer felt like it was Mike's house.

"I'm going to start dinner." I told Matt once we were home. "Do you want spaghetti?"

"Can I have ice cream for dessert?" He questioned causing me to laugh.

"Only if you eat your plate." I compromised, watching him while he picked up his school stuff and began to work on his homework.

"You're the best, mom." He said suddenly as I turned from the stove to look at him.

"Why the compliment?" I questioned curiously.

"I just love you." He said before walking to me to give me a hug.

"I love you, too, Matt." I sighed kissing the top of his head. All the worries of my day had suddenly disappeared.

**A/N: I have updated a full day early. Can you believe it? So, how long will it take Bella to crack? Any ideas?**

**Well, I have a proposition for all my faithful readers. My one shot The Quiddicth Match is in the running for the SMC Contest which ends in a few hours. I'm currently in third place, and would love to get first or second place. If you guys help me accomplish that I will post another chapter tomorrow. Do you think you guys can go vote? (The link is on my Author Page).**

**Next Chapter: Second Day at Work**

**Remember to VOTE!**

**Muggleinlove**


	5. Second Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

**As promised here is the next chapter…**

Chapter 5: Second Day

**Edward Cullen**

I woke up extra early to make sure I had time to do all that I wanted. I needed to get to the gym and I needed to pick up his things. I knew this was going to be a slow conquest, but it would be worth. I just seemed to know it.

After I had showered I made my way to local flower shop. I knew I wanted to get her flowers, but I wasn't sure what I wanted. I wasn't one to visit flower shops. The last time I had given anyone flowers, besides my mom, had been at prom. I had bought my date a pink corsage.

I was overwhelmed by the smell of flowers as I stepped inside. It was still really early, and no one was around but an older lady behind the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked getting up and walking towards me. She was barely five feet tall, but seemed like a nice older lady. She instantly reminded me of my grandmother Elizabeth.

"Well, I'm looking for flowers." I said, instantly feeling stupid for stating the obvious. Why else would anyone be at a flower shop?

"Is it for a special lady friend?" The lady inquired curiously. I simply replied with a nod. Bella was a friend, sort of. She was a lady.

"How about a dozen red roses?" She suggested as she led me towards the back cooler filled with flowers. I had to admit they were quite beautiful, but not what I was looking for. A bouquet seemed like too much, and roses were a bit presumptuous.

"Do you have something simpler?" I questioned, looking around aimlessly. I had no idea what I wanted.

"Tell me about this girl." She recommended forcing me to really think about Bella.

"She's very beautiful and quite different than other women I know." I answered truthfully, and was shocked when a small smile spread across her face.

"I know just the flower," she said, leading me to the back of the shop.

"This is a hibiscus," she explained showing me a yellow tropical flower with a long pistil. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Do they only come in yellow?" I inquired curiously. The yellow flower was very pretty, but the color didn't seem right.

"They come in a variety of colors from red to pink, yellow, and even purple." She explained in a happy voice. As she spoke my eyes landed on the soft pink one.

"I want that one," I said pointing to the delicate pink flower. It reminded me of Bella's blush and I knew it would be perfect.

"Very nice," she commented taking the flower. "Only one?"

"Only one," I replied following her as she walked towards the cash register. One flower was enough. I didn't want to smother her, just woo her. It was a small step, but all part of the master plan.

"You should take the pamphlet with the name of flowers and their meanings." She added handing me the flower and a pamphlet. "It may come in handy."

"What does a hibiscus mean?" I inquired curiously.

"Delicate beauty," she replied. I couldn't help but think how well that fit with Bella.

"Thank you…" I trailed off, searching for her name.

"Margaret," she finished for me.

"Thank you, Margaret. Will you be open every morning at this time?" I question, knowing just what I was going to do.

"Every day," she assured me before I waved goodbye. I had to put this on her desk before anybody was in the office, and go pick up my next surprise.

**Bella Swan**

"Eat your breakfast, Matt." I said taking away his Nintendo DS. I had a love hate relationship when it came to that piece of technology. It allowed me some much needed quiet time, but I felt that it made children lazy. Matt was extremely content with just playing his video games all day.

"Do I have to go to school?" He asked in a whine as I prepared myself a bowl of cereal.

"What makes you say you don't have to?" I inquired pouring the milk and sitting across from him.

"I wanted to stay and watch TV." He said, taking a spoonful of Lucky Charms in his mouth.

"Sorry, Matt." I said. "You have to go to school just like any other day." Matt didn't say a word, but let his pout do the talking.

We finished breakfast, and were surprisingly running well on time. I was extremely thankful that we were, because I knew I was going to get some traffic driving into downtown. I didn't want to be late, because I wanted to finish reading at least one more file before my meeting with Edward. I had loads of questions I wanted to ask.

I pulled up on the curb by the school, waving at the security guard, John. John was an older gentleman, made sure that the kids went straight into school when they arrived. He was also an old friend of the family.

"How are you doing, Bella?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great, John." I replied smiling at him. "How's Margaret?"

"She's doing wonderful. Margaret is at the flower shop today." He added.

"Bye, Mom." Matt stated, sticking his head in between the driver and passenger seat.

"Bye, Matt. Be good." I said sneaking in a quick kiss causing him to rub it off.

"Not in front of my friends." He complained in a grumble before he left the car. After he hopped out he gave John a high five."

"I'll pass by after work and pick up some flowers for the house." I told John.

"She'll be glad to see you." He finished before I drove off to work.

John and Margaret were a wonderful old couple, who had been married fifty five years. They had been my grandparents' best friends, and were almost like a third pair of grandparents to Matt. Since our parents lived hours away, Angela and I counted on them many times. We had become like the kids they never had.

I drove into the city with a feeling of dread and anticipation. I wasn't sure if I could resist Edward's charm, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to either. I was extremely confused and I knew being near him would not help.

I found a parking space relatively easily, and I soon found myself riding up the elevator to work. "Good morning, Jessica." I said as I entered the lobby, making her jump in surprise. She had been filing her nails, and had not noticed when the elevator doors had open.

"Good morning, Bella. You sure scared me." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry; I'm a few minutes early." I answered. I wasn't going to tell anyone that she had been filing her nails. "Is anyone in?"

"Mr. Edward was in a few minutes ago, but he left relatively quickly." She stated in almost a dreamy sigh. It appeared I was not the only one who was affected by Edward's charm.

"Thanks, Jessica. I'll see you later." I replied before heading inside.

The majority of the offices were empty, and only a few people were around. I quickly made it into my office, and was surprised to find a single pink flower in the middle of my desk. My feet were glued to the floor, and I found myself smiling at the small gesture.

It took me a few seconds, before I was finally able to move towards my desk finding a small paper attached to the pink flower. I nervously picked it, up unsure of just what I would find. The note simply read:

_Hibiscus- Delicate Beauty_

It didn't take me long to recognize the black elegant script. The handwriting was clearly similar to the one in the case files Edward was handling. He had placed the flower and note on my desk.

I wasn't sure what to think as I sat back in my leather chair looking at the flower. Edward hadn't struck me as the type of man who gave woman flowers. It wasn't a bouquet of roses, or a bouquet, for that matter. It was a small gesture, and I had to admit it was very sweet. But, that did not change my stance. He was my boss, and was consequently off limits.

I moved the flower to the corner of my desk, because I didn't want to drop it while I worked. It was a very beautiful flower, and not the type of flower I expected a man to give me. It had been a thoughtful gesture.

After I had checked my emails, I turned my attention back to the case files in front of me. Edward was handling a variety of cases, and acted as the legal counsel for quite a number of big companies throughout the Western coast.

"Good morning, Isabella." I heard Edward greet from my door. He looked as handsome as ever, but it was the cup holder full of Starbucks coffee that had caught my eye. What was he up to?

"Good morning, Edward." I said with a small smile.

"I brought you coffee," he added with a smile as he stepped inside my office.

"I don't drink coffee," I admitted with a shrug.

"At all?" He inquired in shock. I was completely used to the reaction. Most people found it hard to believe that I was able to function without it.

"I've never been a fan of coffee. It makes me to jittery." I explained with a smile.

"It's a good thing I brought selection then," He added with a crooked, and very cocky, smile. "We have tea, hot chocolate, or a strawberry frappucino."

"Do you always do this?" I asked skeptically causing him to laugh.

"I just like to make my new employee feels welcomed and part of the team." He replied expertly as I picked up the hot chocolate, and he placed the cup holder with the rest of the drinks on the small table near the door.

"Thank you," I said taking a small sip. He had found my weakness. I didn't drink coffee, but I did just about anything for chocolate. I had quite the sweet tooth.

"Isabella enjoys chocolate. I'll have to add that to my notes." He stated leaning against her desk.

I shrugged at his comment, taking another sip of the delicious hot chocolate. I wasn't going to confirm or deny his statement.

**Edward Cullen**

The fact that she enjoyed chocolate was not lost on me. It would be something I could use in the future in my Woo Bella Plan. She hadn't said anything about the flower, but I noticed that it was still strategically placed on her desk.

"Those are sure a lot of notes," I mentioned casually as I noticed how much she had written on her note pad.

"This is fascinating stuff." She said as I made my way around her desk to get a better view of her notes. The fact that it took me closer to her was an added bonus.

"The Murphy case," I said leaning over her with my arms on either side of her. Her scent immediately assaulted me. She smelled incredibly sweet like strawberries, and another flowery scent that I couldn't pinpoint. This woman was a drug, and I was turning into a drug addict.

I leaned down closer to read her handwriting and I felt her stiffen, before relaxing slightly. Her entire body broke out in goose bumps. "Your very thorough," I commented softly my eyes trained on her impeccable profile. She was incredibly gorgeous, and had to stop myself from kissing her.

"Edward," she whispered in a low tone.

"Yes, Isabella?" I asked softly with just a hint of sexiness. I didn't want to scare her away and erase the progress we had made. She had accepted the flower and the hot chocolate without complaint. And, I hoped that she would soon accept a dinner invitation.

"I need to finish reading these files," she pointed out causing me to chuckle.

"I think your boss would let it slide," I teased unable to stop myself.

"Edward," she warned before biting her lip nervously. "I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" I inquired, still not moving away from her.

"You're flirting," she accused. "And, it's not right. You're my boss, and I'm your employee. This is not the time or place."

"Then go with me to dinner." I suggested. I had to hold back a frustrated growl when she shook her head. What did it take for her to agree to eat a meal with me?

"I can't, Edward." She said pushing my right arm slightly and causing me to move away. "I won't."

"Why not?" I asked in a harsher tone that I meant to.

"Because, I can't Edward." She said with force. "Our relationship needs to stay professional. I need this job and I don't want to jeopardize it any way."

I was unable to answer her statement before there was a knock on the door and Bella had called them inside. I didn't understand how going to dinner with me was going to jeopardize her career. I didn't even have intentions to sleep with her after just one dinner. If the opportunity presented itself I wasn't opposed. But, I was prepared to wait. She didn't seem like the type of girl to just sleep with a person after one day. The alcohol had been the determining factor at the club.

"Mr. Edward," My secretary Leah said causing me to stop my train of though.

"Good morning, Leah." I said politely.

"Jessica has Mr. Murphy on the line. It's an emergency, and he wants to set up a meeting as soon as possible." She explained.

"Check to see that eleven is fine with him. It'll give him enough time to get here." I answered, looking over at Bella who was fidgeting with some papers. "And, make sure to include Bella in the meeting."

"Yes, Sir." Leah stated before leaving the office.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Bella stated, going through all the papers.

"You don't have much left of the file. You should be finished within the hour. I just wanted you to meet the client. A large percentage of what I do every day is related to his corporation." I clarified. "Enjoy your hot chocolate."

"Thank you," She replied before I left the office walking across the hall to my own. I had no idea how close or far I was to my goal.

**Bella Swan**

Mr. Murphy was a tall man with a thick brown mustache and big glasses. He had been talking to Edward for the past hour and was literally talking himself in circles. I had lost all interest after Edward had explained the law for the third time. I was pretty sure he was working on the tenth now.

I looked over at Edward as he wrote something down on a scrap sheet of paper. I was positively sure that he hoped that seeing it in writing would make Mr. Murphy understand. I honestly didn't understand how that man had made millions, he was extremely dumb.

Thinking about Edward brought me back to the way it felt to be encased in his arms. His arm weren't technically holding me, but it had been very close. His warm breath on my neck had given me goose bumps. I knew that things were not looking good for me. My resistance was starting to wane, and I needed to find a way to stop it. I couldn't, and wouldn't go out with him. He was not good news.

The meeting ended about twenty minutes later with Edward assuring Mr. Murphy that he would contact the other corporation's lawyer to get a copy of the contract that had been signed by Murphy's predecessor.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Edward would smile at me at every chance he got, and I really couldn't help but smile back. I was only being polite, and it meant nothing. Right?

I was able to get out about a half hour early to rush over to see Margaret in the flower shop. I had been slacking on my visits to them ever since I had returned to school. I really hoped to have much more time now that I had finally secured a well paying job.

"Margaret!" I called as I stepped inside. I knew that most customers wouldn't arrive until after five, since they were mostly still at work.

"Bella?" She questioned happily. "Come to the back, I'm working on an arrangement."

"How are you doing?" I asked, moving the soft pink curtain and stepping into her back room.

"I'm doing lovely, dear. John called and told me you were going to be passing by." She said walking over and giving me a tight hug.

"How's Matt doing? He must be almost six feet tall now?" She teased causing me to laugh.

"Not quite yet, but at the rate he's going...." I answered while I studied the arrangements she had worked on today. "These are exquisite."

"You like them?" She questioned. "They're for a wedding show I'm going to have a booth in tomorrow."

"You'll have lines and lines to get your card. The rose colors are gorgeous. I love the way you mixed them." I added as she got off of her stool and walked to one of the buckets where the roses were.

"Take a few for yourself. I'm sure you can use them to brighten up your home." She urged handing me some yellow roses with a pink outline.

"Margaret, you need them for your show tomorrow." I cried causing her to shake her head.

"Bella, I have more than enough to finish my arrangement." She said wrapping them up for me before handing me them.

"At least let me buy them." I said going for my wallet, but instantly stopped when I noticed her glare.

"If you want to pay me bring Matt over to the house. I would love to keep him overnight while you go out on a date or something. I'm sure that there is some man in your life…" She said making me blush.

"The only man in my life is six years old. But, I'm sure Matt would love to spend the night and beat John at video games." I replied noticing that I had to get going to pick up Matt.

I thanked Margaret for the roses again before making my way to pick up Matt. I was completely exhausted, but I still had to cook dinner and make sure Matt did his homework. I just hoped to be in bed sometime before ten.

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough for taking me all the way to first place in the SMC contest. You guys rock. You're the best readers a writer could ever ask for. You have made my day.**

**Your thoughts on the future of this story are amusing. Some of you have been pretty close, but I'm not saying who it was. I would love to keep hearing theories and suggestions.**

**Next Chapter: Working Late**

**Muggleinlove**


	6. Working Late

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 6: Working Late

**Edward Cullen**

I was sitting at my desk with an open file, but my thoughts were not on the case. My thoughts were on the pretty brunette across the hall. Bella Swan was going to be my undoing. I didn't understand why I was completely obsessed with her. I had never reacted to a woman the way I did before. I had my share of them before, and they never effected me so strongly.

I leaned back in my leather chair. I knew the minute I closed my eyes she would be there. She had been there for the past week. I had even gone to a club in the hopes of finding somebody, but all the women failed to get my attention. It wasn't right. My weekend had been spent alone and bored. Not my usual style.

"Mr. Edward?" Leah called as she gently tapped on my slightly opened office door.

"Come in, Leah," I answered, smiling politely as she came in. "What can I help you with?"

"Mr. Phillips wants to change the presentation from Friday to Wednesday," she said hesitantly. I groaned in response.

"I thought we had agreed on Friday. Did he say why it needs to be pushed forward?" I inquired knowing full well that the presentation was not ready. It was going to be hard enough to have it ready by Friday.

"He's meeting with Volturi, Inc. tomorrow and wants to be able to make a decision by Friday," Leah explained. The Volturi brothers were our chief competition when it came to clients and revenue. My father had worked for them for five years before opening up his own practice.

"Move the meeting to Wednesday afternoon. I'll stay late and work on the presentation. Please get me the files on the Phillip's case. And, please have Bella come see me, " I told Leah. I was not going to let the Volturi brothers win over the Phillip's case. Leah nodded before leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

I usually despised working late. But, the prospect of working late with Bella was not too bad. We would be alone in the office and she wouldn't be able to object to dinner. She had to eat.

"Leah says you wanted to see me," Bella said softly, walking inside. Her scent immediately filled the room.

"Have a seat, Isabella," I offered, studying her carefully as she sat down. She was wearing a dark green v-neck sweater that accentuated her cleavage and a black skirt that hugged her small frame perfectly. She had left her blazer in her office. "Have you had a chance to finish the Phillip's file?"

"I finished it this morning. I was about to start researching for the presentation on Friday," she replied, crossing her legs.

"I'm glad you're done," I said. I had to hold back a groan. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands up her smooth legs and under that bothersome skirt. "The presentation has been moved up to Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" she asked in surprise. "There's no way to finish the presentation by then."

"It seems we're not the only firm Phillips is meeting with. They will be meeting with Volturi, Inc. tomorrow and need to make a decision by Friday," I explained. "It is possible to finish the presentation by Wednesday. However, I would need you to stay after hours."

"How late?" she inquired, biting her lip. I could see a thousand thoughts rushing through her head, but her face betrayed nothing.

"I'm not sure," I admitted honestly. The presentation could take anywhere from three hours to eight. It all depended on how fast we worked, and how thorough we were. "You will be paid for the extra hours you put in," I added in quickly, just in case she was worried about that.

"I will need to check on something before I can agree to stay," she replied. Did she have a prior commitment? Did she have a date?

"Please let me know as soon as possible," I said trying to control my thoughts. The idea that Bella was with another man made my blood boil. Was that jealousy? She wasn't even mine. But, I wanted her to be. No, I just wanted to sleep with her. I was so damn confused.

"I will," she said before getting up and heading out of my office. My thoughts immediately turned to what we could do all alone in the office. What would it be like to take her on the conference table? Or, on her desk? Or even on the chair? My excitement grew noticeably larger with each step she took.

Working late suddenly didn't seem too bad.

**Bella Swan**

I left Edward's office with no idea what I was going to do. I had to pick up Matt and somebody had to watch him. I knew Mike would never take him during a weekday. He was too busy screwing his perfect, plastic girlfriend.

I figured I would be able to call Margaret and John, but I didn't feel like imposing. They both had to be at work early and I had no idea at what time I would leave. But, on the other hand, I needed the money. Working a few hours extra would make a big difference in my paycheck. The logical solution was to stay.

But, logic wouldn't work when it came to Edward. If I stayed I knew Edward and I were going to be completely alone. Nobody was going to be around and I wasn't sure if I could resist him. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to.

I looked at the freesia that Edward had left on my desk. He had been leaving me a flower every morning with a small note indicating what it stood for. The freesia stood for spirited and it was among my favorites. Maybe, he wasn't too bad.

I picked up the phone dialing Margaret. If she was able to watch Matt, I would stay. I could fight off temptation for one evening. He wouldn't try anything at work. At least I hoped not.

"M & J Flower's by Design," Margaret answered the phone.

"Hi, Margaret," I greeted enthusiastically. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Bella," she stated. "What do I owe this pleasant call for?"

"I need your help, Margaret," I said with a sigh. There was no use in beating around the bush. "Would you be able to watch Matt tonight?"

"Of course, honey. John and I would love to. Do you have a hot date?" she asked curiously causing me to laugh.

"No, I have a big project and I have to work late," I clarified. No hot date for me.

"I don't understand why you're still alone, Bella. You're such a beautiful woman with so much to offer," she began to ramble. "I'm going to have to find you a good man."

"I don't need anybody. I have my hands full with Matt as it is. I couldn't possibly balance Matt, my new job and a relationship," I pointed out. The idea of finding someone was attractive, but I knew most men didn't want me. I had a child.

"I know a nice young man who visits the shop often," she stated causing me to roll my eyes.

"Margaret, I don't need help finding a date," I complained in a neutral, yet forceful, tone. I never raised my voice at Margaret, but I wanted my opinion known.

"When was you last date?" she questioned as if she knew something I didn't. I really had no response for her. I had not dated since I had married Mike. "I'll talk to the person I have in mind. I'll set something up for you."

"I don't like blind dates," I warned, trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Just one," she said in a convincing tone. "If things don't work out, you never have to see him again."

"Just one," I repeated, almost hearing the smile appearing on her lips.

"You won't regret it, sweetie," she replied eagerly. I really hoped I wouldn't. "I'll have John take Matt home. Don't worry about anything."

"Thanks, Margaret," I stated. "You two are the best."

We hung up a few minutes later, and the realization of what I had done began to hit. I had just arranged to spend my evening working alone with Edward. And, I had agreed to go on a blind date. What had I done?

**Edward Cullen**

As soon as I had found out that Bella had agreed to work on the presentation I began to make dinner plans. I called one of my favorite restaurants and ordered two plates of their lobster and steak as well as a bottle of wine. Dinner would be delivered just before seven, and I hoped that she would appreciate it. I was at a lost over what else to do.

"Do you want to work on the charts?" I asked her from the door of her office. Bella's desk was covered by two thick files and I was surprised to see that she was wearing black glasses.

"Give me a minute," she said, looking up slightly before continuing to write.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I commented, stepping inside and around her desk.

"I have terrible eye sight, she admitted, sitting back in her chair. "But, I also have sensitive eyes. So, I can't wear my contact for too long."

"I think they're cute," I added, resting one hand on the back of her chair. "What have you found?" I inquired curiously.

"Not anything we didn't already know. Their former lawyers were crooked. They charged them thousands of dollars for unnecessary contracts," she stated. "It's no wonder they are looking to sue. They have quite the case."

"I have the computer set up in the conference room," I added, moving back to allow her to get up. Bella rolled back before getting up and stumbling over her shoe. I instinctively reached to catch her, her weight falling against my chest.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled as she tried to straighten up, but I was literally frozen. She felt as if she belonged in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my hands trailing down her arms to steady her.

"I'm fine," she whispered, taking a step back and moving towards the door. I could tell that the closeness had affected her as well.

I followed her to the conference room, my thoughts on how it felt to hold her. It was an overwhelming feeling, but one I could get used to. But, none of it made sense. I didn't want to get used to it. It would all blow over once I slept with her. It had to, because I was not a one woman man.

We worked diligently for an hour or so before my phone began to vibrate. "This is Edward," I answered, finding out that our food had arrived.

"I'm going to set up our dinner," I told Bella.

"You ordered food?" she questioned in surprise.

"You didn't expect me to let you starve, did you?" I inquired causing her to laugh.

"I guess not," she answered, shaking her head. "I'll finish up this graph."

The man with our food was waiting in the lobby, and I quickly paid for it and gave him a handsome tip. I found a table cloth from one of the office parties and even nice plates and silverware. I set everything up in my office, dimming the lights slightly. Everything was set.

"Edward, where are you?" Bella called a few minutes after I was done.

"In my office," I replied, hoping that she would like the surprise. If she wouldn't go to dinner with me, I would bring dinner to her.

**Bella Swan**

I was surprised when Edward said he was in his office. I had thought we would be having dinner in the break room or even in the conference room while we worked. As I approached his office, I noticed that the office seemed darker than usual.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I inquired. I stepped inside and gasped at the elaborate plate setting. It wasn't a five star restaurant, but it was not what you would expect a quick dinner to be. It was daunting, and definitely out of place.

"Your dinner awaits," Edward said with a gorgeous smile. I felt my knees getting weak, but I quickly chastised myself. This wasn't proper.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" I asked in a angry tone. Did he think this was a date? Because, it definitely was not a date.

"I bought us dinner," he stated, holding his hand out to me. "It's going to get cold."

"This is inappropriate," I complained in shock. He had set me up. "It's out of line. If you wanted us to have dinner you didn't have to set up a fake meeting. What kind of woman did he take me for?"

"I have asked you to dinner every single day of last week and everyday you shoot me down," he seethed in anger. "I'm trying here and all you seem to do is ignore me."

"But you have no right to set up an elaborate dinner. This isn't a date. And, you should realize that there is a reason why I haven't agreed to go out with you," I added moving a piece of hair that had fallen in my face.

"What's the reason?" he asked, coming closer to me as I stepped back finding myself against the wall.

"You're an arrogant ass. You think you can have any woman you want," I answered truthfully. "And, you can't stand rejection."

"You're right," he stated with a shrug. "I can have any woman I want, but I don't want any other woman."

"And, I'm supposed to believe that?" I asked skeptically, feeling the heat that radiated off his body. We were only mere inches apart.

"It's the truth," he whispered his lips coming closer and closer to mine.

I needed to push him away, but I couldn't. I was entranced by his lips as they moved closer and closer to my own. I knew it was wrong. He was the boss and I was his employee. But, I couldn't help it. The draw was too strong.

My heart fluttered rapidly in my chest and I was certain everyone in the city could hear it. It was deafening. His lip softly brushed mine. It was almost as if he was testing the waters. He was giving me the chance to escape. But, I didn't take it. I didn't want it to stop.

He brushed his lips with mine a second time before pressing them a little more firmly. His hands held me at the waist softly as my own hands disappeared into his soft, disheveled hair. He kissed me as if he was savoring my taste. And, I was certain I had never tasted anything as good as him. He tasted sweet and spicy.

We broke apart after a second, a minute, or an hour. I wasn't certain how long we kissed for. But, I was certain that it had been the best kiss of my life. It had awaken a desire in me that I thought was dormant. My entire body craved the man before me.

"We can't," I whispered, pushing his chest. "It's not right."

"Isabella," he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

"I won't be another whore for you, Edward," I stated, shaking my head. "I'm not that type of girl. And, no matter how attractive I find you, I will not change my stand on this."

"I can change," he stated in an uncertain voice.

"You are what you are. You're never going to change," I sighed deeply. "The graphs are finished. I will finish the rest tomorrow morning. I'll see you then."

I left the office without touching the dinner. I needed time to think. I had to get away from him, because I didn't trust myself. I knew if I sat down and ate dinner, it would all be over. I would be unable to resist his charm. I would somehow end up in his bed.

But, I knew one thing was absolutely certain. Edward had given me the best kiss I had ever experienced.

**Edward Cullen**

I was stunned by her words. Did she really think so little of me? I had never cared about what women think of me. I knew they thought I was sexy. They made sure I knew that, but I had never thought that there could be more. She thought I was a man whore. And, she was probably right. But, why did the revelation bother me?

I licked my lips softly, savoring her taste. She tasted fruity, almost like strawberries. And, I still felt like I could feel her small warm body against mine. I would do anything to taste and feel her again.

But, was I willing to change?

**A/N: Can you believe another week has pass? Lucky for you it's Monday night and time for an update.**

**What do you think of Edward's wooing skills? Do you think Bella will crack? I love hearing your thoughts and theories.**

**On a side not a lot of you are anxious for Edward to find out about Matt, but I have to say that I haven't written that chapter yet. And, I'm very much ahead of myself. You will all have to be patient.**

**Next Chapter: Setup**

**Muggleinlove**


	7. Blind Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

_C_hapter 7: Blind Date

**Edward Cullen**

I flipped through the pamphlet I had picked up from the flower shop. I still hadn't decided which flower I was going to buy Bella today. I didn't even understand why she had fled. I knew my dinner idea had been a bit much, but she didn't have to leave. I was completely frustrated, I had no idea what to do.

I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing as I stepped inside the shop. I felt just as nervous today as I did the first time. I knew things with Bella were going to be weird, but I didn't want them to be. I knew my flower choice had to be special but not to over the top.

"Good morning, Edward," Margaret cheerfully greeted from the register. "What can I get you today?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, looking around. Nothing in particular seemed to stand out. Why was picking a flower so damn hard?

"Are things not going well with your lady friend?" she inquired, looking genuinely concerned.

"Something like that," I admitted, taking the seat in the stool she kept near the register. "I just don't see what I'm doing wrong," I confided in her.

"Maybe you're trying too hard," she replied before picking up a really small blue flower. I had no idea what it was, but it was pretty.

"What do you mean?" I inquired causing her to smile knowingly.

"Women, Edward," she began, pushing a stool closer to me and taking a seat, "are a lot like flowers." Was she going to give me some sort of vague analogy? Was this counseling?

"Flowers?" I questioned. She simply replied with a nod.

"Now, shut up boy and let me finish," she scolded in a motherly tone. "A lot of time women, like flowers, thrive under constant attention. But, not all do. It seems like you lady friend is not too keen on too much attention. You need to find the right balance with her."

"But, how do I do that?" I asked, trying to understand just how a woman's mind worked. I thought I knew how they worked. I mean women always seemed to fall right into my bed. All women, except Bella.

"You have to give her some attention, but don't smother her," she explained. "You might even want to consider dating other women."

"That can't possibly work in my favor," I stated in annoyance. If I "dated" anyone else, that would ruin my chances with Bella. I wasn't that dumb

"You'd be surprised how motivating jealousy can be," she added, patting my knee in comfort.

"So, you're saying I should ignore her and start seeing someone else?" I questioned, still not understanding what she meant.

"Edward, you have to balance. Pay attention to her, but don't go to the extreme," she responded as I realized that I had done just that the previous night. My dinner had been over the top, I scared her.

"Thanks, Margaret," I said standing up and seeing the pretty yellow flowers in a corner bucket. "I think I'll take a sunflower today."

"Nice choice," she commented, picking up one of the flowers. "Do you have any plans for this Saturday night?"

"None, that I can think of," I answered before I realized I had. Why was she asking me this? Why had I answered? "Why?"

"I know this girl. She's like a granddaughter to me…" she began and I knew just where this was headed.

"I don't do blind dates, Margaret," I warned, shivering at the thought of ending up with a troll. I was perfectly capable of finding my own women.

"Do this old lady a favor. I can promise you that she is a very pretty young woman. I know you won't regret it," she said in a voice I found very hard to let down. She was too much like my grandmother.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly the date kind of guy," I replied, running my fingers through my hair nervously. If this girl was a good girl, I didn't want to just sleep with her and toss her aside. I had no problem doing so, but I couldn't do that to Margaret.

"One date and if you don't like her then I won't bother you about it again," she stated, smiling at me.

"One date!" I warned causing her to laugh.

"That's all I ask," she stated, giving me the sunflower. "You'll see it'll all work out. Just let me know where she should meet you Saturday night."

"I will," I answered, figuring I could put up with dinner. If she was really that bad, I would still be able to hit the clubs afterwards. I needed to get my mind off of Bella anyway.

But, a blind date was not my style. I hated the idea of meeting a random girl and having to sit through dinner. I usually never had to have a decent conversation, because honestly they bored me. Most women I slept with were just there for the sex, and that was just fine with me.

But, one night wasn't that bad. Was it?

**Bella Swan**

I looked down at the pretty white flower on my desk. It had been four days since the night I had worked late. Edward had not stopped bringing me flowers or my morning chocolate. But, something was very different with him. He still smiled and flirted, but he had not asked me out again.

My answer hadn't changed. I still couldn't date him, but it made me feel slightly jealous. Had he moved on? Did he have someone else in his life? In a selfish way, I didn't want him to. I couldn't date him, but he couldn't date anyone else. I was completely illogical.

But, there was that the date the following night. I didn't know much about who I was meeting other than he would be have a flower for me. I had no doubt that Margaret would be supplying said flower.

"Isabella?" Edward asked, walking into my office. I loved the way he always called me by my full name.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked up at him.

"I'm leaving for the day. You should probably be heading home, too," he said, smiling at me. "I'm sure whatever you're working on can wait."

"Are you sure?" I asked, realizing I would get the chance to pick up Matt and still have time to meet Alice to pick up my dress. My pixie friend had insisted that I pick up a new outfit for my date.

"Positive. Have a good weekend," he said before leaving. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. He probably had a hot date tonight. But, I couldn't be jealous.

I packed up my stuff before heading out, my phone vibrating the moment I had stepped off of the elevator. "Hi, Alice!" I greeted once I noticed the caller ID.

"I heard your leaving early," she stated happily.

"And, how do you know that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I searched through my purse, finding my keys then heading to my car.

"Jasper told me he saw Edward leaving," she replied in an obvious tone.

"But, I could still be working," I pointed out as I started the engine.

"Whatever, Bella, I know you're not. Go pick up Matt. I have the perfect outfit for you to wear for your date tomorrow. I designed and made it myself. It's a one of kind," she informed me happily.

"You didn't have to, Alice. This is just a blind date. I'm only doing it to humor Margaret," I replied, hearing Alice deep sigh.

"Just go pick up Matt and meet me here. I'll be waiting," she finished before hanging up.

I picked up Matt and was on my way back into downtown to Alice's studio. "Mom, why are we going to Alice's job?" Matt asked in an annoyed tone. "It's boring."

"Alice made me a new outfit," I revealed, trying to decide how best to tell him I had a date.

"I thought you didn't like new clothes," he said as he looked out the window.

"I don't like to shop, but you know how Alice is. Just be thankful it's not for you, sweetheart. I promise to get out of there as soon as possible. And, we'll grab some McDonalds on the way home," I bribed and his demeanor instantly changing. I usually didn't let him have the junk food he loved so much.

"Can I play in the tubes?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I think that can be arranged," I agreed before arriving at Alice's building.

"Matt, how do you feel about me going on a date?" I asked tentatively. I wanted to gauge his reaction before I admitted I had one.

"I don't care, mom," he said with a shrug, unbuckling himself from the seat.

"You don't mind?" I inquired, getting out of the car and making sure he didn't run off into the busy street.

"No," he answered before following me up to Alice's studio.

"You made it!" Alice shrieked before I had even knocked on the door. She gave me a quick hug before bringing Matt into a hug and covering him in kisses. "You're getting so tall!"

"Can't breathe!" Matt said, patting Alice's shoulder as I pulled her off.

"You're going to kill my son," I laughed, noticing that Matt was wiping all the kisses off his face. He was at the stage where all girls had cooties. It was a stage I knew he would soon grow out of. Although, selfishly I never wanted him to grow out of it.

"Let's go! I have the perfect dress," Alice said as she took me past all the design tables and fabric scraps into her personal fitting area.

"Matt, why don't you start on your homework?" I suggested. I could hear his mumbles of protest forming. "If you finish now, you don't have to do it later." I reminded him. A moment later I heard him take out his books.

"The dress is inside. Now try it on," Alice urged, pushing me through the curtain.

I found the dress hanging on a pink silk hanger. It was a little black dress, but it definitely had the Alice flare. Yet, it still looked like something I would wear. I carefully pulled it on, knowing full well that it would fit me. Alice was never wrong on sizes.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice said, practically bouncing before I stepped out. "You look gorgeous!"

"You think so?" I asked curiously. There were no mirrors in her dressing area.

"Look!" Alice ordered, taking me to the set of triple mirrors.

The black dress was held up by one twisted strap and hugged my body carefully. It ended just a few inches above my knee. It showed just enough skin to be sensual, yet classy. I loved the dress, but I wasn't sure if it was for me. I didn't look right in it.

"You look pretty, mom," Matt complimented, appearing at the door.

"You like it, honey?" I asked softly, seeing his small smile.

"Even Matt thinks it's nice," Alice added with a laugh. "You have the male opinion now."

"Thank you, Alice. You're too good for me. I owe you so much," I said as I turned to my best friend. I had a closet full of her designer clothes and had never paid a single cent for them.

"Just be happy!" she whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'll have to find my black shoes," I commented to myself as I walked back into the dressing area.

"Done!" Alice announced, running across the studio and returning in a flash. "I went shopping this afternoon and saw the perfect pair."

"Alice, did you go looking for a pair of shoes?" I asked in a scolding tone with both hands on my hips. I hated it when she spent her money on needless things for me.

"No," she replied, but I knew it was a lie. I had known for a very long time, and I always knew when she lied.

"Alice," I warned.

"I don't want to hear it. They go perfectly with the dress," she explained as she handed me the box. "I want you to look perfectly coordinated when you're out wearing my clothes."

"Jimmy Choos?" I questioned before slipping on the satin black sandals. And, just like Alice said, they matched perfectly with the dress.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

I wasn't much into fashion, but even I had to admit that it did match the dress. I had been spending way too much time with Alice.

**Edward Cullen**

I arrived at Ray's restaurant a few minutes early. Margaret had given me a lavender rose with which to present to my date. My only job was to wait. She would recognize me by the flower.

"Can I get you anything to start off with?" the waiter asked when I was seated on a small table for two which was overlooking the water. The sun was just beginning to set and it caused a nice glow on the entire restaurant.

"I'll wait for my date," I informed our waiter. I didn't want to seem impolite by ordering wine before I met her.

My eyes kept returning towards the entrance of the restaurant. I really had no idea what to expect. Was she blond? Brunette? A redhead? I was extremely curious, but I also wanted to know if I had to make plans to bail out early. I refused to get stuck with a boring date. After all, I knew I couldn't sleep with her. Unless, she was willing, of course.

As soon as she walked in I felt my mouth go dry. Could it be possible? Standing at the entrance was none other than Isabella. She was wearing the most sinful black dress I had ever seen. It wasn't provocative, but it was teasing me.

Was she on a date with somebody? I saw no one with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't parking the car. I knew there was no way I would be able to enjoy my dinner if she were with anyone else but me. If anybody was taking her home and having their way with her it was me. I didn't share, not even what wasn't mine.

Her eyes connected with mine for a second and shock registered in her face. Her eyes left mine only to travel to the table where the lavender rose sat. She instantly flushed red, and her eyes grew wide.

I couldn't help, but smile to myself. Isabella Swan was my date.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all hate me right now, but I couldn't resist. It was too easy, and I have to keep you all interested to come back each and every week.**

**Now what is Bella going to do? Will she go through with the date? Walk out without speaking to him? Speak to him and then walk out? What are your predictions?**

**A lot of people have asked how old Matt is and he is six years old. Bella and Mike were married five years and separated a little over one before the divorce became final. Bella had Mike practically nine months to the day she married Mike. She was not pregnant when she married him.**

**Next Chapter: Did you think I was going to tell you? Any Guesses?**

**Muggleinlove**


	8. To Stay or Not to Stay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 8: To Stay or Not to Stay?

**Bella Swan**

I arrived at the restaurant feeling a bit uncomfortable. I was completely surrounded by couples and I was completely alone. I hadn't taken into account how intimidating meeting him at the restaurant would be. I didn't even know his name.

I stepped inside taking a quick look around. The restaurant was on the bay and had quite the beautiful view of the setting sun. The dark wood of the furniture only made the ambiance classier.

All the tables appeared to be occupied and I couldn't quite find the man with the flower. I felt the dread growing inside of me. Had he left? Was I being stood up? I bit my lip as I took another look around, my eyes falling on the one man I had least expected to see. Edward Cullen.

I gulped back my gasp as I realized that there was a single lavender rose on his table. There were no other occupants at the table. He was all alone and waiting. He was waiting for me. My feet remained glued to the floor, as he approached me with the rose.

"Isabella," he whispered, handing me the flower.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a barely audible voice. It was as if part of me refused to comprehend that he was my date. It just wasn't possible.

"I believe I'm having dinner with you," he answered smoothly, his hand grazing the small of my back before he led me to the table by the window.

"This can't happen," I said, stopping at the table and refusing to sit down. As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. I couldn't get myself into this mess. I had to run and I had to run fast.

"Just join me for dinner," he suggested, holding the chair out for me. "If you don't have a good time I will leave you alone."

"You'll really leave me alone after one dinner?" I asked, not believing a word he said. "Are you that confident in yourself?"

"You promised Margaret," he reminded me with a smile. Then he turned serious. "Please."

"Just dinner,' I warned, taking the seat he had pulled out.

"A rose for you," he stated, handing me the pretty lavender rose.

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously as I smelled the sweet fragrance it emitted.

"Enchantment," he revealed, looking into my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"You leave me a flower every morning on my desk. I wanted to know what this one meant," I replied before studying the menu.

We placed our orders a few minutes later and were soon brought a bottle of wine and our crab bisque. "How do you know Margaret?" he questioned, taking a sip of the wine.

"Margaret and her husband, John, were friends of my grandparents. They have sort of taken me and my sister, Angela, under their wings," I admitted with a small smile.

"She thinks very highly of you," he casually mentioned causing me to laugh.

"How so?" I inquired. He shrugged casually.

"Just the way she spoke about you. I didn't know it was you, but now that I know, I know she was not far from the truth," he explained before drinking a spoonful of his bisque.

"What did she say?" I asked, finishing my own bisque. I knew Margaret had a tendency to exaggerate.

"She told me you were smart and beautiful," he replied after the waiter had taken our empty bowls away.

"She's a bit biased," I added, feeling uncomfortable. I knew I was not beautiful. I was hardly up to Edward's standards.

"She may be, but I agree completely," he answered causing me to look out the window of the restaurant. He was being way too nice. I knew the truth.

"Isabella," he said softly, reaching across the table and bringing my gaze back to him. "You don't believe it?"

"I'm not beautiful, Edward. There's no need to lie," I stated softly. I didn't want him to feel obligated to lie.

**Edward Cullen**

I couldn't understand what I was hearing. I was trying my best to be a gentleman around her, because I really wanted more than just dinner. But, I was willing to put off my goal for the time being. She would eventually succumb.

But, I couldn't understand why she thought of herself as less than beautiful. The women I slept with were seldom beautiful. Sexy and attractive described them. But, Bella was beautiful. Yet, she didn't see it.

"What made you agree to a blind date? I mean you don't seem like the type who usually goes on blind dates?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"No particular reason," I lied. I wasn't going to tell her that I had gone on the date in hopes of removing her from my mind.

"Somehow I don't believe that," she replied with an amused smirk..

"Margaret is very convincing," I admitted with a shrug as the food arrived. "I didn't know how to refuse. How about you? Do you go on blind dates often?"

"I can't say I've ever been on a blind date," she said, carefully taking a bite of her fish.

"Then why now?" I inquired, trying to decipher her words. Isabella Swan was an enigma. I had no idea what was going on in her head.

"I came for the same reason you did," she revealed with a laugh. "I can't say 'no' to Margaret. I've never have."

"I find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you has trouble finding a date." I stated causing her to blush. She looked almost edible when she blushed and I had to stop myself from reaching across the table to kissing her.

"Edward, I already told you," she sighed. "You don't have to lie. I'm not beautiful."

"Do you think I'd be putting this much effort into a woman I didn't think was beautiful? Bella, I know sexy, and I know pretty but you are beyond that. I have never thought anyone more beautiful than I do you," I quickly stammered. I had no idea what she saw when she looked in the mirror. But, whatever it was it, wasn't the truth.

She looked shocked at my revelation. She fidgeted nervously in her chair, biting her lip. She seemed at a loss for words.

"Thanks," she whispered, turning her attention to her almost empty plate.

"You're welcome," I answered, unsure of what else to add.

We finished our dinner in an awkward silence. I wanted to break the silence, yet I didn't know how. And now, I could have very well ruined my chances with Bella. I was surprised that she had even agreed to have dinner.

"I'm going to the ladies room," she stated after she had finished her meal. She placed the dark blue cloth napkin to the side of her plate before making her way across the restaurant to the restrooms.

I ordered the chocolate cake topped with chocolate mousse and chocolate shavings. I knew she adored chocolate and I was well aware that Ray's Restaurant had the best chocolate cake in town. It would be a dessert she would enjoy, if she came back at all.

**Bella Swan**

I made it to the ladies' room, leaning against the marble counter where the sinks were. Had he really meant what he said? Edward Cullen was only seen with beautiful women and there had to be something about me that attracted him. It was the logical conclusion, but logic didn't seem to work when it came to Edward.

As I stood in the bathroom I realized that I had a choice. I could go back into the restaurant and finish my dinner or I could run away. I knew running away was not really a way out. I would see him Monday. There was no escaping the embarrassment since we worked together.

But, besides the fact that I couldn't escape him, I knew I wanted to stay. I had enjoyed his company and part of me selfishly wanted another date. Was this even still considered a date? Would he want another date? I was completely confused and had no idea what anything meant. I felt lost.

I finished my business in the bathroom quickly. I had spent a good amount of time away from the table and I didn't want him to think I had left. I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves, before returning to Edward.

He was waiting for me at the table with a piece of chocolate cake with mousse, shavings, and two forks. I didn't know which looked more sinful…Edward or the cake.

"I took the liberty of ordering the Chocolate Temptation," he said causing me to blush. "I figured we could share dessert. Unless, you want your own, that is."

"We can share," I answered with a thankful smile. "It looks delicious."

"You haven't tasted delicious," he said as he picked up his fork and taking piece of cake. "This is the best dessert in Seattle."

"I find that hard to believe," I teased with a laugh. "I've had some pretty delicious chocolate."

"I assure you, not like this," he added, holding out the fork for me to taste.

I looked at him hesitantly. I was not one that liked to be smothered, but the chocolate combined with Edward was very hard to resist. After all, one bite wouldn't matter. It wouldn't kill me to be nice.

I allowed him to feed me the piece of cake and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. The chocolate was rich and smooth and tasted heavenly. I had never tasted something quite like it. He had been right.

"Do you like it?" he asked with an amused grin, dangling the fork between his fingers.

"No," I answered before taking the fork from him. I wasn't going to allow him to continue feeding me. I was able to do that myself. "I love it."

I took another bite realizing that Edward was staring at me, and had not tasted our dessert. "You should have some before I eat it all," I stated, trying to get the attention off of me. I hated being the center of attention.

He simply laughed and picked up the other fork before helping me finish the cake. Edward paid the bill not long afterwards, and I soon came to the conclusion that our night was coming to an end. Yet, for some strange reason I didn't want it to.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the restaurant and towards my car. The restaurant was located right on the beach and if you listened you could hear the waves crashing against the rocks.

"I had a nice time tonight," I admitted shyly causing him to smile.

"I did too, Isabella," he stated, his hand staying on my waist. "Would you go out with me again next Friday?"

"I can't Friday," I answered dejectedly. I never knew what time Mike picked up Matt and I couldn't count on him to be on time.

Edward took a deep breath and I knew it sounded like I had rejected him. I just didn't know how to get him to suggest Saturday. Should I?

"Goodnight, Isabella," he said just as we reached my car. I could hear the dejection in his voice and I knew if I didn't say something he wouldn't. He had promised that it was only one dinner and he kept his word. _Surprisingly._

"How about Saturday instead?" I proposed softly.

"Saturday is good," he answered with a smile on his face.

"But, there are conditions," I quickly added. I needed to set up ground rules before this got any further. I was sick of denying my attraction to him.

"Conditions?" he questioned.

"Things at the office stay professional. I do not want to seem like I'm getting special treatment. I want everything to stay as is," I explained, hoping he would agree. If I was going to do this, I needed to make sure my job was secure.

"I can handle that," he replied confidently. "Are lunch times included?" he questioned, already looking for a loophole to my 'rules.'

"Edward," I warned causing him to chuckle.

"I will be on my best behavior while at the office," he stated, looking directly into my eyes as he spoke.

"You have a piece of chocolate on your lip," he mentioned casually. His hand cupped my cheek a moment later.

I remained still as I waited for his thumb to brush it off, but was pleasantly surprised when he kissed me gently instead. It was a small peck on my lips, but it was enough to leave me breathless. It left me wanting so much more, but I was unable to do a thing.

"Goodnight, Isabella," he whispered, giving me his dazzling smile one last time before walking away.

I groaned in frustration once he out of earshot. Why had he only given me a small kiss? Did he not want more? It definitely was not enough.

**Edward Cullen**

I walked away from Bella, figuring it would be best to leave her wanting more. I had been severely tempted to kiss her. I wanted nothing more than to push her against the car and feel her small warm body against mine.

But, I had to be patient. It was much easier said than done, but I knew I had played my cards correctly. She had agreed to go on another date. Yet, the fact that she had plans for Friday bothered me. Was there another man? I didn't even want to think of the possibility that there was.

I jumped into my Volvo licking my lips. I had completed step one.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my early update. I decided to post in the afternoon rather than waiting until tonight. I know all of you were more than anxious for this chapter and had plenty of ideas and suggestions.**

**Some of you may have noticed that this story now has a thread over at the Twilighted Forums. I do lurk around there from time to time, and plan on being around much more. What does that mean? It means that I want all of you to discuss the story. I will post previews every Friday and may drop hints or facts throughout the week. But, this all depends on how involved you guys are. I want to hear your thoughts and predictions. Go ahead and check things out! I will have a thought to ponder later on today or tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter: Next Day at Work**

**Muggleinlove**


	9. Balance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 9: Balance

**Bella Swan**

Edward Cullen was encompassing each and every one of my thoughts. I had spent the entire weekend thinking about our date and fantasizing about him. I found myself even counting down the hours until Monday morning. I had to see him.

But, I was scared. Was I really ready to accept this? Was it smart to get involved with him? He was my boss and a womanizing bastard. Yet, he was capable of so much more. He had been nice, almost sweet on Saturday. He had behaved like gentleman and never once made a pass at me. Was there hope for him? I had to believe that there was, because I was absolutely smitten with him.

I arrived at my building taking a side trip to the restroom to check my appearance. I had to make sure my hair was tamed and that I had no lipstick on my teeth. I had chosen to wear a navy skirt with a white button down silk shirt. I was very fond of the combination, and I hoped Edward would like it.

"Good morning, Jessica," I said with a smile as I walked into the lobby. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fun, Bella. How about yours?" she answered cheerfully.

"I have no complaints." I admitted, though I did have one. I would have preferred a real kiss goodnight from Edward. The peck had been wonderful, but it left me craving so much more. "I'll see you later."

I walked into my office finding a light pink flower sitting on my desk. It looked somewhat similar to a rose, but I knew it wasn't really a rose. I gently picked it up smiling when I read the small note Edward always attached.

_Ranunculus- radiant_

I placed the flower on the corner of my desk before taking a seat. I literally couldn't wait to see him.

I checked my emails and formulated my plans for the day before beginning to concentrate on the research I had to finish. Yet, I found it impossible to concentrate. It seemed as if I was counting down the seconds until he would arrive.

At exactly 9:30, I heard soft tapping on my door before he stuck his head inside. "Good morning, Isabella," he purred stepping inside with two cups in his hands.

"Good morning!" I replied looking up and smiling brightly at him.

"Are you in the mood for hot chocolate?" he questioned walking to my side of the desk.

"Always," I replied biting my lip as he handed me my cup.

"Well, it's just the way you like it one sugar and light whip," he added before leaning against my desk.

He looked like the picture of perfection in his gray suit and dark blue tie. His hair was disheveled and his green eyes almost seemed to sparkle. He was mesmerizing.

"Thank you," I answered, trying to figure out what I wanted to do.

"Mr. Edward?" Leah called as she stepped through the open door. "You have Mr. Phillips on the line. He says he has reached a decision."

"I'm on my way," he answered before Leah left the room. "I'll see you later on."

"Of course," I replied mustering up my courage. I could ask him to lunch. There was no rule saying I couldn't ask him. "Would you like to go to lunch with me today?"

"Lunch?" he questioned looking surprised for a minute.

"I wanted to ask you a few things about the cases," I clarified quickly. Most of my questions had been answered already, but I didn't want him to think this was more than business. We were in the office, and everything had to remain professional.

"Lunch sounds good," he answered with a smile. "What time?"

"Is noon alright?" I inquired nervously.

"Noon is perfect," he answered leaving the room and leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I couldn't believe that I had actually asked him to lunch. What was I going to ask him? Where were we going to go? Did he accept because he felt obligated? Why did I suddenly not feel so confident?

**Edward Cullen**

I took the call from Mr. Phillips and was relieved that he had agreed to go with our firm. The call didn't last long, and I soon found myself contemplating what had happened. I had played it cool with Bella and had been pleasantly surprised when she had asked me to lunch. She had disguised the proposal with work, but I knew better. There was more to it than that.

But the idea that there was more excited me and scared me. My plan was obviously working. I was slowly and surely breaking down her defenses. Yet, I felt as if she was breaking mine as well. I had been unable to take her out of my mind. She was literally consuming my every thought.

I threw myself at my work hoping to get my mind off of her. But, it proved impossible. All I could was stare at my clock and will it to move faster. Noon could not come fast enough.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity it was time for lunch. I straightened out my tie before heading out. I informed Leah I was leaving for lunch and should not be interrupted. I walked across the hall smiling at the sight before me. Bella was completely engrossed in her work and she looked positively edible.

She was biting her pen top as her nose scrunched up in frustration. She was extremely attractive when she was confused. I had to control my urge to just grab and kiss her senseless.

I knocked on the slightly open door to get her attention. She simply looked up at me and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," she said smiling at me. "Let me grab my purse."

I held the door open for her as we stepped out into the streets. "So, where would you like to go?" I inquired once we were outside.

"There's a deli at the end of the block," she suggested and I knew just the place. I had picked up my lunch many times from there.

We walked in comfortable silence, but I couldn't help myself from trailing back to get a good look at her. Her tight skirt fitted her like a glove. I wanted to feel her ass under the palm of my hand as I kissed her. She was obviously wearing it to tease me.

"What are you doing?" I heard her suddenly ask knocking me out of daze. "Do I have something on me?"

"That's ridiculous, Isabella," I replied with a chuckle. "Come on, all the good food is going to be taken."

I took three steps forward matching my stride to hers, before taking her small hand. I couldn't grab her ass, but I would settle for her hand. We walked the rest of the way holding hands. Her hands were incredibly soft and I couldn't help but feel right when holding them. Almost, as if, they belonged in mine.

What was I saying? Her hand felt nice in mine, but that was our attraction. I mean, she's a woman and I'm a man. The spark between is undeniable. It's just part of the process. It just has to be.

We arrived at the deli and remained quiet as we both studied the menu. There weren't many people in line and it was soon our turn.

"What may I help you with?" a cute blonde girl asked looking at Bella and smiling.

"I'll have half a turkey sandwich with light mayo and a small fruit cup," she ordered, the cashiers' eyes looking down at Bella's tits. Who gave her the right to look at what was mine?

"Anything else?" she asked licking her lips suggestively. Was this woman serious?

"I'll have a California Club and a cup of vegetable soup," I added, giving her my credit card. I had to take away the attention from Bella. It just wasn't right. Well, it was hot. But, not right. I adjusted my pants as discreetly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Bella suddenly asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in confusion as she moved my hand.

"It means you're not paying," she clarified. "Separate our orders, please," she told the cashier, who began to giggle.

"I don't see why," I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Because, this isn't a date," she explained, bending down to sign her receipt.

"It could be," I pointed out with a smile.

"But it's not," she replied forcefully. "You're Mr. Cullen, and that is unprofessional," I smiled at my title. I liked it when she said it. I would have to remember it for later use.

"I love your shirt," the cashier added when she handed Bella her tray. "It brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," Bella answered with a grin. "It's one of my favorites."

"And that necklace!" she commented reaching for the small pendant that adorned Bella's neck. Now she was touching her. She was taking this too far.

"My food is ready. Can I have it please?" I said trying to control my anger. Nobody was allowed to touch Bella except me.

"If you insist," she sighed indifferently before picking up my tray and handing it to me.

"Let's go," I said to Bella leading her to an empty table in far corner of the restaurant. I wanted to make sure that the cashier slut couldn't see her. She was my toy not hers.

"What's up with your attitude?" Bella questioned as soon as we had sat down.

"Didn't you notice that the cashier was flirting with you?" I asked in frustration. She was not even sly about it. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Flirting?" Bella inquired with a giggle. "Everything is not about sex, Edward."

"You had to have noticed, Bella," I replied taking a deep breath. "She was staring at your tits."

"And how would you know?" she answered with a roll of her eyes. "You had to be looking at them too."

"But, I'm supposed to look," I stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked with a glare. "My breasts belong to no one but me."

"You know what I mean," I sighed taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"And what is that?" she questioned pursing her lips.

"Nothing, Bella, just eat," I answered. I was completely frustrated with her. I know her tits weren't mine, but they sure as hell didn't belong to the cashier.

"I don't go all caveman when Jessica flirts with you," she commented starting her sandwich.

"Jessica flirts with everyone," I pointed out. Jessica had a tendency to smile and flirt with both of my brothers and my father. She wasn't too picky.

"It doesn't make it any better. Plus, you flirt back," she responded.

"Let's drop the discussion," I said hoping to change the subject. "Tell me something about you. Where did you go to school?"

"I went to school in the University of Washington. The campus is right here in Seattle," she explained as she ate.

"So you were born and raised here?" I asked. I had this longing to know more about her, but I knew it didn't mean anything. It was natural curiosity that everyone has.

"Not far from here in the small town of Forks," she clarified finishing up her sandwich and reaching for her fruit cup. "How about you?"

"I was born in Chicago. But, I was raised in Seattle. My dad got the job with the Volturi brothers about a year after I was born," I answered realizing no woman had ever asked me about my childhood.

"Where did your study?" she continued to ask questions popping a grape into her mouth.

"I studied Law at Yale and have been working for my dad ever since," I admitted licking my lips. "Why didn't you continue to study? I mean it's obvious you love law."

"Long story," she replied with a sigh. Yet, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"We have time," I urged.

"I got married while in college," she admitted rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked double checking that she had no ring. I did not go after married women, too much drama.

"Divorce happened," she answered anger flashing in her eyes. It didn't take an expert to figure out she had been hurt badly.

"I never would have pegged you for the type to give up. Divorce I mean," I mentioned. She looked like the type that would try to work through it.

"Well when you walk in on him and his stupid blond secretary it's easy to change your mind on certain matters like divorce... or castration," she replied seriously and I had to take a sip of my water. She didn't seem like she was playing around.

"I'm sorry. He had to be an idiot," I replied cringing at the last word.

"It's over and done with. I've moved on," she assured me with a small smile.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. But, as we were walking back to the office I noticed she hadn't asked her work related questions. I thought the whole premise of lunch had to do with work.

"What did you want to ask about the case?" I asked as we entered the office.

"It's not important," she replied with a shrug before making her way into her office. Something told me that there really was no such question, and it had been a guise.

**Bella Swan**

I was a bit confused about Edward. There were times when I was certain that he was turning a new leaf, or at least was capable of turning a new leaf. But, other times I wasn't so sure. The fact that he had been jealous of the cashier proved the uncertainty. In one way, it was nice that he was looking out for me. Yet, he had referred to my boobs as 'his.' It seemed like he only cared about sex.

I rested my head against the palms of my hands trying to figure things out. I really did like him and I really wanted to get to know him. But, I was terrified of doing so. I knew I wouldn't survive another heartbreak. My divorce had practically shattered my entire life.

I poured myself into my work for the rest of the day. There was no answer to my predicament. I had to play it by ear and see where it lead. I would try to get a clearer understanding of him during our date Saturday.

It was almost five when Edward came into my office with a smile on his face. "I'm leaving a few minutes early," he informed me making his way around the desk to stand behind my leather chair. "What are you working on?"

"I'm just reviewing the Phillips contract. Leah says he's coming in tomorrow to sign," I replied as he leaned over me to read.

His warm breath hit my skin and I felt like moaning. He stayed close reading over my shoulder and I was almost certain I was going to melt. He was driving me insane. I had to use all my self control to keep from kissing him.

"It looks just fine," he whispered in a low and sexy tone. I was going to need a cold shower the moment I got home.

"I thought so," I almost squeaked biting my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he continued pressing his soft lips to my ear before kissing the pulse point of my neck. "Have a good evening, Isabella."

Edward left my side not looking back as he left. How could he have so much damn willpower? I was going to explode if he didn't kiss me properly soon. I couldn't take the teasing.

I took a deep breath before collecting my things. I wasn't going to get anything else done today. There was no reason to stay. I just wanted to pick up Matt and get home.

**A/N: It's Monday and that means time for a new update! So what do you think? How long is the teasing go to last?**

**I want to remind everyone that there is a forum for this story over at Twilighted. Go check it out. If you guys have questions I will usually answer them there and I post previews every Friday. Come join in the fun!**

**Next Chapter: Second Date**

**Muggleinlove**


	10. Art Gallery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 10: Art Gallery

**Edward Cullen**

My master plan was extremely difficult to follow through. It had been an extremely difficult week for me. It had taken all my self restraint and hundreds of gallons of cold water to keep me focused on my goal. I had to keep her craving more.

But, it was a lot more difficult than it seemed. Every single aspect of her was specifically designed to drive me wild. Her pouty lips, her expressive eyes, her full tits, flat stomach, round ass, and long legs were all the stars of my fantasies. I couldn't wait to get her back in bed. Honestly, I would even take a wall or desk right about now.

"What are you up to tonight?" Jasper asked as we made our way back to our cars. We had just finished our traditional Saturday morning basketball game.

"I have a date," I admitted before biting my tongue. Why had I mentioned it? Nobody knew about my "relationship" with Bella. I didn't want them to think I was going soft.

"A date?" Emmett repeated with an amused grin.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brunette that works in our office," my father mentioned as they all stopped.

"You noticed too?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"It's not that hard to notice the way you two look at each other," he commented causing me to roll my eyes. What did they know?

"It's nothing important," I answered not bothering to stop. There was nothing special about the way I looked at Bella. I was attracted to her. It was normal.

"He's going out with Bella," Jasper revealed once they had all caught up with me.

"If you knew, why did you ask?" I questioned in frustration reaching my Volvo. "And, how did you know?"

"Alice is Bella's best friend. They're girls and they talk. I just happen to be in the room and over here," he explained.

"You know Jasper is just as bad as Alice," Emmett teased causing Jasper to laugh.

"Edward, I don't think it's wise for you to go after Bella. She's a good woman and one of our employees," my father warned causing me to glare at him.

"I don't think that what I do with Bella is anybody's problem, but my own," I corrected rolling my eyes.

"I'm just looking out for the firm. You need to think twice about this one, Edward," he clarified looking down at his watch. "I'll see you boys later. I need to meet Esme for lunch."

"Dad has a point. Bella really needs this job. She's not just woman you meet at a club," Jasper reminded me.

"I don't see why you guys need to get involved. Whatever I do with Bella is my problem and hers. Not anybody else's," I stated opening the door.

"Someone is sexually frustrated," Emmett said with a chuckle. "How long has it been Eddie? A few days? A week? More?"

"None of you fucking business," I practically screamed getting into the car. It had been three fucking weeks, but who was counting.

"It's been at least a week," Jasper added shaking his head and laughing. "The master has finally met his match."

"Shut it," I said closing the door and driving off. I was not in the mood to hear my brothers make fun of me. I hadn't gotten Bella in bed, because I didn't want to. It was all part of the plan.

**Bella Swan**

I always hated the weekends when Mike had Matt. I always felt like I had nothing to do, but I was actually excited about my plans for the weekend. Edward and I were going on a date. He had been surprisingly well mannered throughout the week and I was very much confused. Wasn't he supposed to be arrogant?

During the past week he had shown me that he was capable of being a good guy. He was nice, sweet, and funny. Although, I was scared out of my mind, I was falling fast and hard. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to really care.

I arrived at Margaret's shop hoping to catch her before she closed. I needed to thank her for setting me up on the date. I would have never accepted, otherwise. I knew I was too stubborn for my own good.

"Bella!" Margaret called happily as I stepped into the shop. "What brings you by today?"

"I came to thank you," I admitted making my away around the register to hug her.

"Thank me for what?" she inquired a small smile appearing on her face.

"For setting me up on the date with Edward. I had a lot of fun," I admitted biting my lip.

"You're very welcome," she said studying me curiously. "But, there's much more on your mind."

"How do you know?" I asked realizing that Margaret, like my mother, could read me like an open book.

"I see the fear," she sighed taking my hand and leading me into the back to talk. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things," I replied not sure where to start. I wanted to get to know Edward, but I was scared of getting hurt.

"You can't expect to get anything out of life if you don't risk even a little," she added causing me to laugh.

"I just don't want to have to go through another heartbreak," I whispered looking down at the table.

"Bella, I can't guarantee that, but I don't want you to miss out because you're scared," she stated taking her hands in mine.

"I know," I sighed just as the small bell at the door sounded. There was a customer in the shop and Margaret had to go attend them.

"It's Edward!" Margaret said with a huge smile. "Wait here, don't go outside."

"I won't," I assured her wanting to know just what he would say to Margaret. Was he buying me flowers for tonight?

"Edward, this is such an unexpected surprise. Can I help you with anything?" Margaret said happily as she made her way to the front of the store making sure the pink curtain was closed. I had to make sure Edward didn't see me.

"Good afternoon, Margaret," Edward greeted his velvet voice giving me goose bumps. "I'm actually looking for some flowers for tonight."

"Big date?" Margaret asked causing me to giggle. I hadn't mentioned that we were seeing each other tonight.

"I'm actually seeing Bella again," he admitted my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I loved the way he said my name.

"You are?" Margaret exclaimed in surprise. "That's wonderful. I take it you guys hit it off then," she probed carefully.

"We sure did," Edward admitted. I was literally dying to see his face. Was he happy? Or was he just saying that?

"I'm so happy for both you," Margaret said as I heard her moving around the shop. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"I want something nicer than I usually get her," he stated, his footsteps getting closer to the curtain. What would he do if he found me listening in?

"Usually get her?" Margaret asked getting his attention causing him to walk back towards her.

"She's the girl I buy flowers for every morning," he explained to Margaret. I was sure Margaret was quite shocked at the revelation and will probably grill me the minute Edward left the shop.

"It seems I helped speed up the inevitable," she said with a laugh causing Edward to chuckle.

"I just want to get her something nice. I want to let her know that I like her, but I don't want something too grand. I'm afraid I might scare her off," he added as I pressed my back against the wall near the curtain. He really liked me.

"Well, all I can say is trust your instinct with her. And, be gentle," Margaret advised as I heard Edward's footsteps stop.

"I think I'll take her this one," He said. I had no idea which flowers he had picked, but I was dying to know.

"Great choice," Margaret commented. It was almost as if I could hear the grin in her voice.

It didn't take Edward too long to pay for his purchases, and head out. I still had no idea what he had picked.

"He's a keeper," Margaret told me as I stepped out into the front of the store.

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously realizing I had to start heading home soon. I wanted to be ready on time.

"He really does like you, Bella," she said taking my hands and squeezing them in reassurance. "Try to have fun. You can't let one bad relationship ruin everything."

"I know," I answered giving her a hug. "Are you going to tell me which flowers he picked?"

"Of course not," Margaret laughed before I grabbed my purse and headed back home to get ready.

**Edward Cullen**

I decided to wear gray slacks with a black dress shirt and no tie. I wanted to make sure there was a clear separation from work. I was just Edward now, not Mr. Cullen. I picked up the short stemmed white orchid I had purchased from Margaret before making my way to the Volvo.

I drove through the streets mentally preparing myself for the night ahead. I had to be a gentleman. I had to be on my best behavior. I couldn't let my hormones take over and control me. I was a grown adult and I had to act like one.

I arrived at her house noticing just how well put together the house seemed. There was a small porch with a wooden swing and small flowers growing along the edge. It seemed like the suburban house of everyone's dream.

I rang her door bell taking a deep breath. I was excited and nervous, but I had no idea why. It was just a date. This was not special. It was merely a date.

"Hi, Edward!" Bella said with a huge smile once she had opened the door. She was not dressed the way I had expected, but she still looked ravishing. She wore a button down blue top and form fitting black pants. But, what really caught my attention was her long exposed neck. Her hair had been picked up, leaving her neck completely available for my attention.

"How are you, Isabella?" I asked leaning in to gently kiss her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You look very handsome," she complimented her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I brought you an orchid," I said holding out the flower for her.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she cried giving me a hug. "Orchids are my favorite."

"Are you just saying that?" I inquired curiously my hands resting on her hips.

"Of course not,"sShe replied with a laugh reaching for the flower. "I need to go put it in water."

"I have a better idea," I said with a smile. "Turn around."

"Why?" she questioned as she turned around.

"It'll look nice here," I explained placing the flower in her hair before pressing my lips to the back of her neck. "Beautiful, actually."

"Thank you," she said biting her lip.

"Let's go," I suggested taking her hand and leading her to my car.

**Bella Swan**

I bit my lip nervously while we he made his way around the front of the car to the driver seat. He was the picture of perfection in his gray slacks and black dress shirt. I was finding it hard to stop myself from taking him on the spot.

"Where are we headed?" I inquired once we had backed out of my house.

"I was thinking we could check out the art gallery that just opened before dinner," he said while looking at me. "Do you like art?"

"I've never been to an art gallery," I admitted with a nervous laugh. Mike had never one to be culturally learned. His idea of a good time was usually some kind of sporting event. "But I would love to attend one."

"You'll enjoy this one," he replied with a playful smile. "It's supposed to be one of the bests."

"Have you visited before?" I inquired turning to him.

"I haven't visited this particular exhibition, but I have visited the gallery," he explained. "From what I have heard the Volturri collection is supposed to be one of a kind."

"Volturri like the other Law Firm?" I questioned curiously.

"Aro, my father's friend, has quite the extensive art collection. He's traveled the world in search of one of kind pieces," Edward explained.

"It's weird that your father is friends with the enemy, though," I pointed out. It didn't really make much sense to me.

"My dad doesn't really consider them enemies outside the office. He plays golf with them at least once a month," Edward replied as we pulled up to what appeared to be a warehouse.

"It's here?" I asked looking out the window.

"It's not very glamorous, but its better inside," Edward chuckled getting out of the car and opening my door.

"It seems almost empty," I commented as he took my hand in his.

"This viewing is by invitation only. There should only be a couple dozen people if that inside," he answered as we walked towards the building.

There was only one entrance with a tall, blond man at the door. He was definitely the type of man I would picture to like art. He looked very fashion forward and I knew Alice would approve.

"Good evening," the man greeted smiling at Edward and completely ignoring my presence.

"Hello," Edward answered with a forced smile. "Cullen."

"Let me see," the man said biting the tip of his pen as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen," he repeated as he checked. "Of course, come right in. Please, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Someone has an admirer," I whispered once we were out of ear shot.

"Let's not go there," he answered noticing that the doorman was still looking at him.

"Come on, Edward," I added holding back a laugh. "He has great style."

"Isabella!" he warned leading me further inside. "It's not funny."

"It sort of is," I replied leaning over to kiss his cheek.

The room was completely painted white with very dim lighting all around. There were many different paintings hanging on the walls. The bright spotlights immediately caused all focus to be on the magnificent artwork.

"Impressive," I commented as I looked around. I had no idea where to start.

"I could say the same thing," he whispered looking directly at me, before leading me towards a corner to start.

**Edward Cullen**

I was completely surprised over how honest I was with Bella. I never spoke about my family, yet I found myself completely at ease discussing it with her. She made me feel comfortable in a way few people ever had.

"I like this one," Bella said suddenly stopping in front a dark red, yellow, and gray painting. I had seen the painting before, but it had never caught my attention, until now. There was no real figure to it other than different paints splattered across the canvas. I saw nothing special, but it seemed like Bella did.

"Why?" I inquired curiously wanting to know her take on it.

"It makes me think of emotions," she explained my arm securely around her waist. "It's almost as if the painter is trying to say something."

"I've never thought about it," I replied my hand trailing down from her waist to her hip. "What do you think he or she is trying to say?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. My hand slowly brushed her behind causing her to stiffen slightly before relaxing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered returning my hand to her hip. I had obviously overstepped my bounds, but I really couldn't help it.

"It's alright," She whispered kissing my neck. "I really liked it."

I felt a shiver run through my body at her words. It seemed like she was slowly succumbing to my plan. I knew it wouldn't be long before I had her in my bed.

**Bella Swan**

The art gallery and dinner had been wonderful. I couldn't remember ever enjoying myself so much. It seemed as if Edward had brought in a new kind of excitement into my life. It was unexpected, but I knew I was falling fast and hard.

We arrived at my house and I couldn't help but smile when Edward walked me to my door. "I had a good time tonight," I admitted hoping he would kiss me goodnight. I had been dreaming of kissing him ever since the night of our blind date.

"I'm glad," he replied giving me the smile that made me turn into goo. Why was he so charming? There had to be a law against that being possible.

"I guess this is goodnight," I sighed after I had unlocked my door. I bit my lip nervously as I noticed his face moving towards mine.

"Will you join me tomorrow for brunch?" he asked his lips mere inches from mine.

"Yes," I breathed feeling his warm breath on me. Why wouldn't he just kiss me already?

He closed the distance between us his lips meeting mine as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close to his body. I eagerly responded practically moaning when his tongue brushed my bottom lip. His tongue slipped into my mouth gently massaging mine and I knew I had never experienced a kiss like this.

My arms wrapped around his neck my small clutch purse hitting the floor. He pushed me back against the door our kiss growing wilder and more unrestrained my entire being was calling for him. I knew I had to stop, but I didn't know how.

"Goodnight," I gasped reaching for the door knob once we had broken apart.

"I'll pick you up at nine," he said with a wicked smile.

I simply nodded in response, because I had no control over my vocal cords. I went inside taking deep breaths and closing my eyes. My heart rate was racing and I felt as if I had just finished running a marathon. He was a fantastic kisser. I was more turned on by that one kiss than I had ever been in my entire life.

After a minute or so of deep breaths I felt my body returning somewhat to normal. My legs didn't feel like goo and I was able to think straight. But, it also made me realize that I had dropped my purse during the heat of the kiss. I was a complete moron for doing so.

I carefully opened the door my cheeks burning red when I saw Edward still standing on my porch with my small black clutch in his hand.

"You dropped this," he said with an amused grin.

"Thank you," I whispered completely mortified over my predicament.

"Goodnight," He finished before walking away back to his car.

**A/N: Finally they kiss! It only took me 10 chapters…LOL**

**I have a bit of bad news. I will be unable to post the preview on Friday since I will be out of town and have no access to a computer. I will have my regularly scheduled update for Taking Chances on Wednesday. **

**Please remember to go over to Twilighted to discuss this story. I tend to give away information sometime. **

**Next Chapter: A Dream**

**Muggleinlove**


	11. Night Before

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Sorry about the confusion everything is back up!

Chapter 11: Night Before

**Bella Swan**

I jumped into bed, sighing loudly as I thought back to on my date with Edward. I wasn't thinking about the whole date. I was thinking about the passionate kiss we had shared on my doorstep. He was a good kisser, no, a great, amazing, phenomenal kisser.

His lips were so soft, yet dominating, against mine. His kiss had stirred in me desires that I had long thought were dormant. I wanted to have him. I wanted to feel what it was like to have him make love to me again. I knew I would be unable to resist him.

I suddenly jumped when my house phone began to ring. "Hello," I greeted, a little out of breath. I was not expecting a phone call this late.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice asked in a knowing voice.

"Just my daydreams," I admitted with a laugh. The only action I was getting tonight was in my dreams.

"How was your date? I want all the details," Alice started once she knew I was alone and could talk.

"Alice," I replied, not holding back a giggle. I almost felt like a teenage girl after her first date with the football captain. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So, there was kissing," Alice deduced with a laugh. "Is he as good of a kisser as I have heard?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned. What rumors had she been hearing? And, why haven't I heard them?

"Come on, Bella," Alice stated in frustration. "Everyone has heard the rumors of Edward's magic tongue."

"I do not need to hear this, Alice." I complained. I really didn't want to know what she had heard. Well, maybe I did.

"You're such a sour puss," she teased with a giggle. "Is he a good kisser? You have to give me some kind of details."

"He's a wonderful kisser," I admitted with a sigh. "I have never experienced a kiss quite like that."

"He obviously has it bad for you," Alice commented. "I've never heard of Edward going without for so long."

"Going without what?" I inquired curiously, sitting up in the bed.

"Without getting laid," she replied with a giggle. "According to Jasper it has been weeks."

"What does that mean?" I questioned, sitting up in my bed. Was Edward not sleeping with anybody else because of me? Or, was there some other reason?

"It means that he's holding out for you. He has it bad, Bella," Alice clarified. "He got all defensive this morning with Jasper and Emmett."

"Defensive about what?" I inquired, my mind racing.

"They were teasing him, because he hasn't gotten any action. I think it serves him right. I mean he has to learn to work for it," She explained with a laugh.

Was I being too mean? Should I have invited him inside? My body craved him the way a drug addict craved heroin, but I didn't know if I was ready. Would he be gone again? How would I be able to face him at work if he did leave?

"Are you guys going out again?" Alice inquired, making me smile. I was extremely excited about spending at least part of the day with him.

"He invited me to brunch tomorrow morning," I answered, my heart fluttering in anticipation.

"He does have it bad," Alice repeated in an excited tone. "Well, it's really late and it looks like you need your beauty sleep."

"Goodnight, Alice," I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"I'll call Angela and we'll be by tomorrow night for details," she added before hanging up. She had not given me the time to complain.

I hung up my phone and snuggled into my covers. Alice's revelation had given me a lot to ponder. I wanted to sleep with him. I couldn't deny that much, but I was scared of letting our relationship go too far. Was this even a relationship?

I knew I was not going to figure things out tonight and I wasn't sure how long it would take me. I was extremely confused. I had no idea what he really wanted. But, I was sure I wanted more with him.

**Edward Cullen**

I stripped down to my boxers before throwing myself on my bed. It was just before midnight on Saturday and I was alone. I was never alone on a Saturday night, but it seemed like forever. Since I had met Bella no other woman compared.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep. I knew she wasn't leaving my mind in my dreams, but it was better there. I was able to get some relief, however temporary it was.

_I signed off on the file before putting it to the side. I was working, but my mind was on the clock. I had a very important meeting with Isabella Swan in less than five minutes. A meeting I was looking forward to._

"_You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen?" Bella purred as she stood at the door. She wore a transparent white button down shirt and a short tight skirt. Her legs seemed to go on for miles in her fuck me heels. But, it was her wide rim glasses that completely took me by surprise. Her glasses made her that much more alluring. I couldn't wait to have her._

"_I did, Ms. Swan. Did you read over the Johnson account?" I asked in an authoritative tone.._

"_I was going to do so now," she replied, looking down at the floor and biting her full pouty lips._

"_I told you I wanted it done by noon," I pointed out as I stood up and walked behind her. My arms wrapped around her, taking the papers from her hands and placing them on the table._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen," she whispered as I moved her silky hair away from the right side of the neck._

"_I've been thinking about you all day," I said to her, my lips inches from the neck._

"_Yes," she moaned when I began to suck on the sensitive skin of her neck. I pulled her closer to me, letting her feel my erection._

"_Do you __promise to be a good girl and read all the files?" I inquired, my hands traveling up to the first button on her blouse._

"_I'll be good," she replied, the back of her head resting against my shoulder as I continued to undo the buttons of her blouse._

"_Face it, Isabella, you're a naughty girl," I said to her, kissing her neck and removing her shirt down her arms._

"_Edward," she gasped, trembling in my arms. She looked exquisite in her red lace bra and I couldn't help my hands as they cupped her breast, kneading them roughly._

"_I __want to take you over my desk and fuck you until you can't walk," I said to her, using one hand to unbuckle the clasp in between her tits."Do you want that?"_

"_Please," she begged, grinding her ass against me. _

"_Please, what?" I asked, letting her bra fall to the floor."I want to hear it."_

"_I want you to __fuck me," she cried as one of my hands trailing down to her skirt. _

"_Where do you want me to fuck you?" I asked, looking for specifics. I wanted to hear her say it._

"_On your desk," she replied in a gasp as I pinched her erect nipple._

_I pulled down the zipper of her skirt and groaned when I noticed she wasn't wearing panties. Her skirt quickly joined the rest of her clothes on the floor as my fingers entered her slowly._

"_You're so damn wet," I commented as my finger circled her clit. "Do you like the fact that I'm clothed and you're not? Does it make you feel like the dirty girl you are?"_

"_Edward, please," she begged, her head turning to give her access to kiss my jaw. "I want you now."_

_I moved her towards the desk, throwing all the papers and office supplies to the floor. I didn't care where they landed. I needed her right now. My cock was throbbing with need. I unbuckled my pants, not even bothering to remove my boxers. I wanted it hard and fast._

_I pushed Bella down over my desk and entered her in one swift movement. She was dripping wet and I knew she was more than ready for me. Her warm flesh felt incredible around me and I had to keep myself focus not to explode the moment I entered her. She was too damn sexy for her own good._

"_Fuck, Bella." I groaned as I began to pound into her. "You feel so good."_

"_Harder," Bella pleaded, moving her hips back to meet my thrusts. She wanted it just as badly as I did._

_I held on to __her hips, setting the rapid speed and tempo. Her warm skin was like heaven, silky under my finger tips as I gripped her hips, pounding into over and over again. She looked enticing face down on my desk, her legs apart and her tits pressed against the table top. Her cries and grunts sounded like music to my ears. And, I knew I was not going to last very long._

"_Cum with me," I grunted as I increased my thrusts. _

"_Edward," She cried in ecstasy as I felt her walls clamp around me, sending me over my edge._

I groaned in frustration when I heard my phone begin to ring. It had felt so good to finally get some. Yet, when I opened my eyes I realized it wasn't real. It had all been a damn dream.

"Hello!" I picked up the phone, not bothering to be nice. Whoever had interrupted my dream did not deserve my politeness.

"Edward, it's me!" Emmett said, stating the absolute obvious.

"Why the hell are you calling me at this hour?" I asked in a growl. He had just interrupted a very important dream.

"I'm down the streets and I need to pick up something from your place," Emmett said causing me to groan.

"It's too fucking early for this shit, Emmett," I replied, closing my eyes and wondering if I could get back to that dream.

"I'll be there in five and I have donuts," He added with a loud laugh before hanging up. I knew I didn't stand a chance.

I threw my phone onto the bed. I got up and realized I had completely exploded in my bed like a horny teenager. "Shit!" I mumbled, grabbing another pair of boxers and a pair of pants. What the hell was wrong with me?

I changed out of my boxers and washed my hands before going to change my sheets. I knew I needed to make sure that they were changed before Emmett arrived. I didn't want to put up with his teasing.

"Honey, I'm home," Emmett called as he let himself in. I had completely forgotten that he had a key to my place.

I threw my comforter onto the floor hoping to get the sheets picked up before her entered the room. It was way too obvious what had happened. It wouldn't take him long to figure things out. Emmett was not stupid. Not _that_ stupid anyway.

"Why are you changing your sheets?" Emmett asked, a chocolate donut in his hand.

"No reason," I answered as realization dawned on Emmett.

"Did you jizz on the sheets?" He asked, holding on to the door frame as he laughed. "Come on, dude. Are you fourteen?"

"Don't act like it has never happen to you." I replied, pushing him out of the way to put the sheets in the hamper.

"It hasn't happened in years. You're a grown man, Edward," he answered, still chuckling. "You must be one desperate and horny man. Is Bella not putting out?"

"It's none of your damn business," I replied as I went into the kitchen and grabbed a donut. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I wanted to know how the date went. But, it seems like it wasn't exactly the way you wanted," he said leaning against the counter.

"You're such an old lady," I commented, rolling my eyes. "All you and Jasper do is gossip."

"Speaking of Jasper, I have to let him know," he added before grabbing his cell phone.

"Gossiping old ladies," I mumbled as I went back into my room. I had to start getting ready if I was going to pick up Bella on time.

I heard Emmett telling Jasper about my situation as I picked out my clothes. It seemed like nothing I did was private. Did they honestly care what I did or didn't do?

He hung up pretty quickly making his way into my room. "Where are you headed?" Emmett inquired as I put on my shirt.

"Why should I answer you?" I questioned as I turned towards him.

"Come on, Eddie. Do you have big plans with Bella?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. "It might be your lucky day."

"Out, Emmett," I ordered, pushing him out. "Thanks for coming by, but I have plans."

"Are you throwing me out?" he asked in a hurtful tone. "Your own brother, your flesh and blood."

"Out!" I growled, letting out a sigh of relief when he was gone. I had twenty minutes to get to Bella's house.

**Isabella Swan**

I had no idea where Edward was taking me. I was trying to decide just what to wear. Was this a casual outing? Or did I dress up? Was there some sort of dress code?

I sat on the foot of my bed, collecting my thoughts. I had to calm down. It was only brunch not a royal ball. There was no need to panic. I would pick out something not too fancy but not too casual. Where was Alice when you needed her?

I finally decided on a simple white dress with small yellow flowers. I loved the sweetheart neckline and the thin straps. It was the perfect combination of dressy yet casual. I slipped on a pair of low sandals, deciding to let my hair loose.

I had just finished getting ready just as Edward arrived and rang my doorbell. "Good morning." I said after opening the door, smiling.

"You look stunning," he complimented, giving me the smile that made my knees weak. "I brought you something."

"What?" I asked, noticing that one hand was behind his back, hiding something.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he said causing me to bite my lips. "Trust me, you'll like it," he purred making my heart flutter in my chest.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumbled as closed my eyes and held out my hands. I was expecting a flower, but my curiosity peaked when I realized it was a box.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing them softly..

I opened my eyes and gasped as I noticed the small box in my hands. It was the traditional Tiffany blue box with the white ribbon. It was beautiful, but things were moving way too fast if he was buying jewelry.

"Edward, what have you done?" I asked, my eyes looking up at his. "I can't accept anything that's in this box."

"Yes, you can," he urged as he closed my hands on the box. "Open it."

"Edward," I repeated. "I'm not keeping it if it's expensive."

"Open the box, please," he repeated before I tentatively pulled the ribbon, holding my breath as I lifted the top. I had no idea what to expect.

"Chocolate," I said in relief, a smile forming on my lips. There was no jewelry in the box, but a single chocolate rose in the middle of a small paper cup.

"A chocolate flower," Edward corrected, picking it up. "It means delicious," he added with a charming grin.

"Delicious?" I questioned curiously. What did that have to do with anything?

"Delicious," he repeated as he held the piece out for me. I took a bite, my lips brushing his fingers softly.

I moaned at the taste looking at Edward watched me intensely. He seemed almost mesmerized with me. I took the rest in my mouth, licking my lips seductively as I finished. I could easily tell that Edward was getting quite 'excited' from our exchange.

"Thank you," I whispered, tip toeing to press my lips to his, my stomach brushing his obvious arousal. "It was delicious."

Edward froze for a few seconds before clearing his throat loudly. "We should get going if we want to make our reservations" he added, taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we walked to the car.

"You'll see," he replied opening the door of the Volvo. It was going to be quite the brunch. I had a plan.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great week and have now enjoyed the chapter. This one was a lot of fun to write. And, I hope it made you all laugh.**

**I want to clear up a few things now. Edward doesn't know about Matt, and there is still plenty of chapters before he finds out. I know you all want him to know, but you have to be patient. It will all be worth it in the end. Just be patient.**

**Remember to go play on the Twilighted forums. What is Bella's plan? I can't wait to hear your predictions. I will have a preview on there on Friday.**

**Next Chapter: Brunch**

**Muggleinlove**


	12. Brunch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 12: Brunch

**Edward Cullen**

I had come to the conclusion that deep down inside I had to be some sort of masochist. Why else would I buy her a piece of chocolate and insist on feeding it to her? I had to like the torture. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

"You seem quiet," she commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Have I mentioned how stunning you look this morning?" I switched subjects, giving her my trademark smile.

"You may have mentioned it," she replied, blushing at my comment.

"Well, I hope you're hungry," I said as we parked outside a small restaurant on one of the docks. "They make the best Belgian Waffles in all of Seattle."

"I'm more of a pancake girl," she mentioned, my arm wrapping around her waist as we walked into the restaurant.

"Then you haven't had the best waffles in the world," I assured her in a whisper, my lips grazing her ear.

"I'm hardly ever wrong," she pointed out with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm never wrong," I replied back, giving her a quick kiss as we made it inside.

We were quickly escorted to one of the more private tables at the back of the restaurant. The entire back wall of the restaurant was made of glass which allowed for an uninterrupted view of the ocean. But, what I loved most about our table was its privacy. It was completely away from the loud bustle of the buffet.

"You got the waffles," I said with a chuckle as we walked back to our table with our food.

"You intrigued me. I had to find out why you were raving so much about waffles," she explained as she took the seat I held out for her.

"Try them," I insisted once I had taken my seat directly next to hers. Bella cut off a small piece after she had used just enough maple syrup.

"These are marvelous," she said in almost a moan, making me shift in my seat slightly. "You have to have a piece."

Bella cut off a piece of hers and held the fork out for me to take a bite. "Delicious, as always," I commented with a grin before leaning in to kiss her.

We ate in silence for a few minutes and I nearly jumped as Bella's hand came to rest on my upper thigh. "Are you enjoying brunch?" I inquired, moving closer to her and wrapping one arm around the back of her chair.

"I think I'm about to enjoy it some more," she replied as I noticed that she had cut the remaining food on her plate into perfectly bite sized pieces. She would easily be able to eat them with only one hand.

Bella's hand slowly traveled from my thigh to my arousal, gently brushing against it. I couldn't help but moan softly.

"Be quiet unless you want to get caught," she warned causing me to reach for a glass of water to calm my nerves.

I had never imagined that Bella would ever do what she was doing in public, but I was not going to complain. My plan was definitely working and it wasn't going to take long to have her back in my bed.

I kept my face perfectly composed as she freed my erection from my boxers and pants, gently running a finger across the head. "You're torturing me," I whispered into her neck causing her to laugh.

"Behave," she replied, her small fingers wrapping around my length. I had died and gone to heaven.

**Bella Swan**

I was not the adventurous type and I was definitely not the type of girl that gave hand jobs under the table in a public restaurant. But, it seemed like Edward brought out the bad girl in me. I had been dying to touch him and now seemed like the perfect time. I knew I would be unable to be tempted to do more since Matt was due home in the afternoon.

I softly stroked him with one hand as I picked up a strawberry and took a small bite. I moaned softly at the taste and silently congratulated myself when I saw Edward close his eyes. He always seemed to be control and it felt good to have the control literally in the palm of my hand.

"Are you enjoying brunch?" I asked as I picked up the tempo.

"Bella, you're such a tease," he managed to say, his hand going under the table and going over mine.

"No touching," I warned, loosening my grip on him. Edward quickly removed his hand to allow me to continue what I had been doing.

I continued to stroke him as I talked about how great the food was. I was amazing myself over how much self control I had. I felt his cock twitch against my palm after a few minutes. He had stopped eating and I knew he was nearing his release.

"Don't make a mess," I said to him, softly pressing my body against his side.

"God, Bella," he cried as I removed my hand and kissed his cheek softly. "Why did you stop?"

"How were we going to explain the mess? Plus, it looks like we're done eating," I answered with an innocent smile. The waitress had already placed the bill on our table.

I knew it was mean to do what I had done, but it seemed like fair play. He dazzled me frequently. I deserved a chance as well. I couldn't help but giggle as Edward shifted his pants then taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant.

"That was very mean, Isabella," he said once we had reached the car. He pressed me against the passenger side door, making sure I felt his hardness against my stomach.

"You enjoyed it," I said with a shrug, softly touching his hair. "You have to give me credit for that."

"You're very dangerous," he sighed with a mischievous glint in his eyes before his lips met mine in a scorching kiss. I didn't even mind that we were in a public setting. I wanted more. Our kiss deepen momentarily and I couldn't help the groan of disappointment that escaped my lips when he pulled away.

"It's not polite to leave somebody wanting more," he said, brushing his lips against mine before opening the car door for me.

My legs felt like goo as I took a seat in the car. I felt like my self control was waning. He was too damn sexy for his own good. The car ride started out as awkward. Neither one of us said a word, but the sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Edward's hand drifted towards my knee, squeezing it gently. He continued to drive, glancing over at me from time to time. I tried to keep myself in check, but it was extremely hard. His hand felt warm against my bare skin and part of me was trying to find a way to make him go higher.

We arrived at my house and I knew I needed a better goodbye kiss than the one we had shared in the parking lot of the restaurant. That kiss had been wonderful, but it wasn't enough. I needed more.

I slowly unbuckled myself once we arrived at the driveway of my house before leaning over to kiss him passionately. I could tell her was caught by surprise, but he quickly recovered, returning the kiss. He shifted the gear into park before wrapping his arms around my waist.

Our tongues battled for dominance for a while, each of us taking the lead for a few seconds. I somehow ended up straddling his waist, one of his hands holding me against him and away from the steering wheel. And, the other hand massaging the skin of my thigh.

I felt his large erection through the material of his jeans and the lace of my panties. I couldn't help but move myself against him as we kissed. Part of my mind registered the fact that we were behaving like two horny teenage kids. We were making out in his car. What had gotten into me?

I put all my doubts to rest as Edward's hand went higher up as his kisses trailed down my neck. I couldn't help but lean back as his fingers caressed me through my panties. I moaned at his touch. my back hitting the steering wheel and sounding the horn. I jumped in surprise and hit my head against the roof of the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Why does everything happen to me?

"I got to go," I said once I noticed the time. I had maybe thirty minutes before Mike came to drop off Matt. Mike was always late to pickup, but he was always right on time to drop him off.

"I thought we were just getting started," he purred, bringing me back closer to him before his lips wrapped around the pulse point of my neck, his tongue licking it lightly. I knew I would have caved at that instant if it wasn't for Matt. Thirty minutes was hardly enough time.

"I can't, not now," I gasped, opening the driver side door and climbing off of him. I needed to get away from him before the little willpower I had left disappeared.

"Nice thong," he chuckled making me realize that my skirt had ridden up when I had climbed off of him.

"Glad you like it," I said sarcastically as I fixed my skirt. Just then I realized I had left my purse on the chair. I bent down, leaning over to pick up my purse. I noticed the lust filled smirk Edward had on his face. "What are you staring at?"

"You," he whispered, kissing my lips before I pulled away and hit my head on the roof again.

"I'm having a bad day," I managed to say through my embarrassment. I quickly moved away from the car, rushing up to my front door. I needed to get away from him. It was getting to hard to keep resisting him. I had no idea what I was going to do.

**Edward Cullen**

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I watched Bella walk into her house. I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. I had expected to be going into her house and spending the rest of the day and maybe even night having the best sex of my life. But, instead it seemed like I had a date with my shower.

My pants were painfully uncomfortable as I drove towards my apartment. She was such a tease and I was sure she didn't even know she was. If I didn't get some action soon, I was going to self combust.

I was about five minutes from my condo when my phone began to ring. "Hello," I greeted, not bothering to check the caller ID. I was too focused on getting a cold shower.

"Hey, little bro!" Emmett said causing me to groan.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked after taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to know that we're all heading to an early dinner at The Metropolitan Grill," Emmett said, making me roll my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to go to dinner with all of them.

"I don't know, Emmett," I said as I pulled into my building.

"Mom wants to see you, Edward. She is worried about you," he clarified. "And, I already told her you were going."

"Why did you do that?" I questioned in frustration as I parked.

"Because, you don't spend enough time with the family. We have reservations at six," he finished, hanging up before I could protest any further.

I managed to arrive at the restaurant by a quarter after six. I had taken a much needed cold shower. I wasn't very hungry and I knew it had to do with Bella. I was hungry for something no one at the dining table could give me. I spotted my family at a corner table and made my way over to them.

"Good evening," I said before giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"You're late," Carlisle said, pointing at his watch once he had set his menu down.

"Edward, darling, how are you?" My mom gushed as she gave me a tight hug. "I've missed you so much. You really have to remember to call."

"Sorry, mom. I've just been extremely busy," I answered causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, taking the empty seat. We were short one chair and she was nowhere to be seen.

"She had plans with Bella. Something about a girl's night, I think," Jasper answered, peaking my curiosity. What were they going to be talking about?

"Were they staying in or going out?" I questioned, wanting to know if Bella was going out without me.

"I didn't know you liked gossip as much as these two," Rose commented with a laugh.

"I don't like to gossip. I'm not an old woman," I clarified, sending a glare towards Rose.

"Wait, isn't Bella the girl you all work with?" Rose inquired, comprehension dawning on her.

"The one and only," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"What does it matter?" I huffed, picking up my menu and pretending to study it.

"Alice was right," Rose suddenly commented with a huge smile. "How could I have ever doubted her?"

"Right about what, sweetheart?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Edward really likes Bella," she said as she closed her menu.

"Rose, Edward likes anything with a skirt," Jasper added causing Emmett to chuckle and my mom to glare at both of them.

"Not just like her," Rose added, rolling her eyes. "He likes her, likes her."

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" I questioned. "Whatever is going on between me and Bella is between Bella and I."

"This Bella sounds like quite the woman," my mom commented, making me sigh deeply. She was different than the others, but only because she resisted me. It was the thrill of the chase, nothing else.

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully, but I found it hard to concentrate. It seemed like my mind was preoccupied with anything Bella; her smile, her laugh, her voice. I even found myself wondering what she was telling Alice. I knew something was seriously wrong with me.

**Bella Swan**

I was able to calm myself down by the time Mike pulled up into the driveway with Matt. My mind was still on Edward, his kisses, and his fingers, but I had to put that all away. I needed to focus on Matt.

The doorbell rang less than a minute later and I had to prepare myself to see Mike. All romantic feelings for him were long gone, but I hated to see him. His mere presence made my skin crawl and not in the good way.

"Mom!" Matt yelled, jumping into my arms when I opened the door.

"Hi, sweetie!" I said, ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss. "How was your weekend with your dad?" I addressed my conversation to him, completely ignoring my ex-husband who stood at the door.

"It was fun, mom. We went to go see the Transformers at the movies," he said with a huge grin. The anger in me immediately began to boil.

"Matt, can you take your bag upstairs and wash up? I'm about to start dinner," I said, keeping my cool as he raced up the stairs with his bag.

"You sure are dressed up today, Bella," Mike commented as his eyes raked over me as if I were a piece of meat. It seemed completely different than when Edward did it. Edward made me feel sexy. Mike made me feel like a cheap whore.

"I'm going to pretend that you just weren't looking at me like that," I sighed, making sure that Matt was upstairs. "How dare you take Matt to see a PG-13 movie? He's six years old. He's a child not a teenager."

"Come on, Bella," Mike said with a shrug. "It was a harmless movie. He had fun and enjoyed it."

"That's' not the point," I seethed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Then what's the point?" he asked in a dismissive tone.

"The point is that these are decisions we make together as parents. Weren't there other movies out for him to see?" I questioned knowing that I was never going to win this battle. Mike was Mike and he didn't care.

"I don't watch cartoons," he said as if that answered my question.

"You want to know something, whatever. But, the next time you want to take my son to a movie make sure to clear it with me first," I said, the anger literally bubbling beneath my skin. Mike was such an irresponsible parent sometimes.

"Need I remind you that he is OUR son. He is as much mine as he is yours," he corrected.

"You lost a lot of your rights when you slept with your whore," I replied in a low tone, because Matt was coming back down.

"I'll call you Wednesday, Sport," He said to Matt, ruffling his hair before leaving. I couldn't be more thankful to be away from him.

"Did you finish your homework, Matt?" I asked following him towards the kitchen. I had to get started on dinner for us, Angela, and Alice.

"All done," he assured me, making his way to the cookie jar.

"Only one," I warned, handing him one cookie. "You don't want to spoil dinner."

"What's for dinner?" he asked, eating his chocolate chip cookie.

"We're having spaghetti with Aunt Angela and Alice," I explained as I started to boil the pasta.

"Can I watch TV until then?" he inquired, his eyes almost pleading for me to say yes.

"Just until dinner," I conceded, laughing as he ran into the living room to watch television.

I had a lot of my mind and I really hoped that Angela and Alice would be able to help me. I needed to figure out where things with Edward and I were headed.

**A/N: It's Monday! I know so many of you were looking forward to this chapter and I hoped it lived up to your expectations. Like I said on the forum this is one of my favorite chapters. And the one I like the most from what has been posted. The coming chapters are going to be fun. Not saying much more on that.**

**Remember to go play on the Twilighted forums and start speculating. Some of you on there are really quite perceptive. You also get previews every Friday and snippets of information if one of you makes a really good observation. I find it hard to keep things to myself.**

**Next Chapter: Girls Night In**

**Muggleinlove**


	13. Office Time Fun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 13: Office Time Fun

**Bella Swan**

I finished preparing the spaghetti just as I heard a knock on the door. "It's Alice!" Matt yelled, looking out the window as I opened the door.

"Guess who's here?" Alice squealed. I immediately noticed the multiple garment bags she had draped over her arm.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone, my eyes drifting down to the bags.

"Don't start," she said walking past me to say hello to Matt just as Angela pulled up behind Alice's bright yellow Porsche.

"Kisses are yucky!" Matt complained to Alice, wiping the lipstick off of his cheek.

"You just wait, Matt. In less than ten years you're going to want all the girls to kiss you," Alice pointed out with a grin as Matt look disgusted.

"The party can start now!" Angela announced, giving me a hug before handing me two tubs of ice cream.

"Ice cream," I sighed, feeling my hips getting bigger by just looking at the container. "Some of us can't eat like a horse and stay a stick."

"You have a killer body, Bella," Angela answered sticking out her tongue, dismissing my comment before giving Matt a hug. "How are you doing, Matt?"

"I'm hungry," he said blatantly, making all of us laugh.

"Then let's feed the man," Alice joked before we all made it to the kitchen to eat.

"So, how was brunch?" Alice asked knowingly after we had all taken a seat to eat. "Anything interesting?"

"We do want details," Angela added, giving me a not so sly wink. Thankfully, Matt was just as observant as Mike. He never noticed anything.

"Can we save this conversation for later?" I asked in a warning tone. I was not going to talk about this in front of Matt.

"Fine," Angela pouted as Alice giggled loudly. I knew both of them were dying to get their hands on all the juicy details of my weekend.

Matt ended up falling asleep on the couch not long after dinner was over. He had been watching Finding Nemo and had completely knocked out. He was always totally exhausted after the weekends he had spent with Mike.

"I'm going to get him into bed," I told the girls, picking him up carefully.

"I'll start showing Angela all the new designs I brought." Alice piped in with a huge smile as I went up the stairs to Matt's room.

"I'm awake," Matt mumbled, fighting to open his eyes. "It's too early."

"Matt, it is after eight and you have school tomorrow," I explained, his grip on me loosening as I placed him on his bed before going to get his pajamas from the drawer.

"But, mom," he whined, attempting rub the sleep out of his eyes. He always had the tendency to fight sleep.

"Come on, I'll help you change," I stated, helping him out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

I managed to get him tucked into bed without more complaints, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams," I whispered, smiling down at my baby. "I love you."

"Love you," he said, his eyes closing.

I stood at the door a few minutes after I had turned off the light. Matt was the most important man in my life. And, I had no idea how to tell Edward about him. I knew my attraction to Edward was slowly building past the physical, but I was scared of feeling more. Edward was not the type of man you fell for. He was a heartbreaker and I knew I was setting myself up for a huge disappointment.

I silently closed Matt's door. I knew I wasn't going to tell Edward about Matt until I knew there was hope for us. I wanted a real relationship with him, not just a fling. But, I wasn't sure if he was capable of that.

"You look somber," Angela commented from her perch on the couch. She looked delighted at the amount of clothes Alice had taken out of her garment bags.

"Just thinking," I answered, sinking into the armchair by the couch.

"You look worried," Alice pointed out, dropping the green dress she had in her hands before making her way to sit in front of me on the coffee table.

"I'm afraid that I'm falling for Edward," I admitted in embarrassment, staring down at the floor. What would they think of me?

"Bella," Alice said as she took my hands squeezing them tightly. "Edward is not a bad person. He is a great man. I don't see the problem."

"He's a player, Alice. He uses women. I can't possibly fall for him. I won't be able to take another heartbreak," I explained with a deep sigh as Angela moved to sit on the arm of my chair.

"Let me tell you something about the Cullen men," Alice started confidently. "They are all basically the same. They all believe that they don't need a woman, but when they fall they fall hard and fast."

"Edward is much worse than Jasper ever was," I replied in a dejected tone.

"But, you have gotten him to do something he has never done," Alice answered in a knowing manner.

"What is that?" I inquired curiously, looking up at her. She had known Edward for a long time and would be the one to notice any subtle changes in him.

"You got him chasing you like a love sick puppy," Alice replied. "He's head over heels for you and he doesn't even know it."

"But, what if he never figures it out?" I questioned in frustration. Why did I have to fall for the bad boy?

"Trust me, he will. He is already in love with you, he just doesn't know it yet. I just know you two are destined for each other," She said, getting up from the coffee table.

"You're not a psychic, Alice," I grumbled, looking up at her.

"I may not be a psychic, but I know things. Remember I was the one that warned you about Mike," she added with a sneer.

"I think Alice is right," Angela finally spoke as she gave me a hug. "Just be patient and drive him crazy until then."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, knowing the answer before they said it.

"I came prepared!" Alice said, motioning to all the clothes that covered every inch of my living room.

"You know I won't wear half these things," I complained, looking at the scraps of fabric that were supposed to be clothes. I was sure that there had to be more fabric.

"Just shut up and trust us," Angela said authoritatively. "You should be honored to have Alice's complete spring and summer collection."

"And, then some!" Alice stated. "You're soon going to have Edward wrapped around your little finger."

I never knew why I allowed Alice and Angela to play Bella Barbie, but I did have a reason tonight. I wanted to do everything within my power to win Edward's heart. I knew it was going to be a slow process, but I was determined to succeed.

**Edward Cullen**

I had an early Monday morning meeting and practically tripped over my own feet when I saw Bella emerge from the copy room. She was not wearing her staple suit jacket. She was wearing dark gray slacks with a blue low cut shirt. The shirt accentuated her cleavage in such a way that I had to stop myself from pressing her against the wall. All I wanted to do was to grope her like a horny teenager.

"I missed you today," Bella purred, smiling seductively at me. "My morning hot chocolate was lonely."

"I had a stupid meeting," I groaned in frustration. I wanted to kill whoever had scheduled the meeting and had made me miss my morning time with Bella.

"How did it go?" She inquired, moving away from me towards her office. I had no choice but to follow her inside.

"It was boring as hell," I admitted, closing the door behind me. "How about we take a long lunch?"

"What would my boss say?" She asked in a flirtatious tone as she leaned against the front of her desk.

"I think he believes that you deserve a break," I added, taking a few steps towards her. "You work far too hard."

I reached out for her, placing my hands on her arms. She didn't pull away but rather leaned more into me. "I think lunch sounds like a great idea," she commented as her fingers traced the muscles of my abs.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. I kissed her tentatively at first and as usual felt her pull away.

"We're at work, Edward," she whispered in a regretful tone. It was obvious that she really wanted to continue kissing me, but not at work.

"We can arrange something," I said, my lips inching towards hers again. I was literally aching to have her body pressed close against mine as I ravished her with my lips and tongue. But, she was making this entirely too difficult.

"We have to get to lunch," she sighed, pushing me away with just enough force for me to comply. I had to be patient. I knew she wanted it. She just didn't want it at the office. I would never understand that.

Bella picked up her purse and I followed her out of her office and towards the elevators. I ignored Jessica's flirtatious smile as we passed the reception area. I kept my eyes on Bella as we waited not so patiently for the elevator to arrive. She seemed just as fidgety as I did. The tension was affecting her as well.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally stepped into the elevator. We were alone and I was going to take full advantage of our luck. I needed this as much as she did.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked in shock as I hit the stop button, stopping our descent to the first floor.

"Nothing," I replied with a not so innocent smile as I took two steps towards her. "We're not in the office anymore."

"We're still in the office building," she pointed out with a sassy grin.

"You were never that specific," I whispered before my lips touched hers. I was pleasantly surprised when she didn't resist. She almost melted into my touch, her arms sneaking past my suit jacket to my back.

Our kiss quickly deepen and neither one of us could stop ourselves from moaning in pleasure. My tongue darted into her mouth and moved frantically against hers. We were both in a fight for dominance and neither one of us was going to back down.

I allowed my hands to roam down her back to her ass. I knew she wouldn't do more than kiss in the elevator, but I couldn't stop myself from touching her. My hands moved freely over her ass as I pulled her towards me. I wanted her to know just what kind of affect her kisses and moans had on me. I had never met a woman who could make me so hard while so still fully clothed. She had to be some sort of Roman goddess.

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. She always stopped us before we did anything more than kiss. We made out in the stairwell, my car, and even the supply closet. Her resistance was growing thin and I knew it wouldn't be long until I had her in my bed.

It was now Friday and I couldn't wait for Saturday to come. She had turned down my offer for dinner Friday night, but had accepted my offer for Saturday. I had to come up with the perfect date idea. I had to dazzle her in such a way that she would have no power to stop us. I couldn't take another weekend without action.

I also didn't have time for a proper lunch break with Bella today. I was going to be one horny man by the time tomorrow rolled around.

"Can I come in?" Bella asked as she peeked her head into my office.

"Of course, Isabella," I replied before she walked in. Bella's attire today was very different than she normally wore, but I had no complaints whatsoever. She was wearing a khaki skirt which was much looser than what she normally wore. She wore a red shirt which hugged her breast perfectly showing off just enough cleavage to drive me wild. She was definitely pushing my limits. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I know you have that meeting today starting at lunch time," she began, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. I found her blush to be one of her many sexier qualities. "So, I brought us some chicken salad for lunch. Would you like to join me in the break room?"

"I'd like that," I answered, a lot more excitedly than I should have. Just the prospect of being alone with her, even in the break room, made me happy. I knew it had to be the fact that I was getting closer to getting her in bed. It was nothing more. It couldn't be.

We walked together across the hall to the empty break room. It was still rather early for lunch and I hadn't expected anybody else to be in there. "You know, you didn't have to lure me into the break room using chicken salad," I said to her with a wicked grin. "I would've come even with no food."

"I did make chicken salad," she defended herself as she took out two clear Tupperware containers from the refrigerator.

"I'm not hungry for that," I replied, locking the break room door. I felt my heartbeat increase as she smiled at me. I somehow knew she wasn't going to stop me today. She had no more resistance left within her.

She licked her lips seductively dropping the containers next to the microwave. "What are you hungry for?" she asked.

"For you," I said, simply taking a few quick strides to stand before her. I felt her shudder as my hands touched her shoulder before sliding down her arms. I leaned in to her breathing in her sweet scent. I wanted her to close the distance between us. I wanted her to kiss me.

**Bella Swan**

Why was Edward Cullen so alluring? His mere presence was enough to make my knees weak and make me feel like a teenage girl. I had always prided myself on my self control, but it seemed like it was now nonexistent.

I stood before him, our lips mere inches from each others. I wanted to close the small distance and kiss him. But, I knew if I did I was a goner. I liked him way too much to keep stopping us. I licked my lips once again before kissing him. There was no use in resisting the inevitable.

His lips felt wonderful against mine. He strong arms held me against him and I couldn't help but pull myself closer to him. I needed the contact. I needed him. His hands slid down to my waist and down to my hips before finally reaching my ass. He massaged it gently, his lips kissing mine hungrily.

His hands shifted down to the back of my thighs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist. I could feel his arousal against me as he walked us to the table that sat in the middle of the break room. Our grips didn't loosen on each other as he sat me down on the table.

"Let me make you feel good," he whispered in my ear. He placed small kisses from the sensitive skin of my neck down to the edge of my shirt.

"Please, Edward," I begged as his hands slid past the hem of my skirt to caress my thighs. They inched higher, touching the edge of my panties.

"Just feel," He said, kissing me lightly as he pulled them down slowly. He smiled at me mischievously as he took them and stuck them in the pocket of his pants.

Edward fell down to his knees, pushing my skirt up slightly. He started to kiss my knees, working himself up my thighs. My entire body was shaking with desire as he neared the place that craved his touch the most.

"Edward, we're at work. People eat here," I stammered, quickly losing my coherency. I had to stop him. This wasn't right.

"I'm eating." He pointed out before kissing me there. I couldn't protest any further as he began his ministrations. His tongue darted out to taste me and I couldn't help but call out his name. He knew exactly what he was doing.

His lip, tongue, and even teeth were playing my every string. I knew I had to have died and gone to heaven, because I never knew this could feel this way. My hands gripped his hair as the knot in my stomach grew. I wasn't going to last long.

His speed picked up causing me to pull his hair as I felt myself flying over the edge. I cried out his name, unable to do more than that. I had never experienced such a powerful orgasm in my life. They all paled in comparison to this.

"I have to get to the meeting," he whispered into my neck as he breathed me in. He kissed my neck softly as he lowered my skirt. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

I wanted to stop him from leaving, but I couldn't breathe. I didn't think I would ever have use of my limbs again. All I could was sit on the table and will my breathing to return to normal. How was I going to survive the rest of the day?

What was I going to do without my panties?

**Edward Cullen**

For the first time in my life I had left the scene without getting a release and now I was painfully hard. I was making sure to play my cards carefully. I had to get her in bed this weekend. I had to sleep with her, because I was about to explode. This was one cruel game.

"There you are!" Emmett said, as I stepped out of the break room. "We have been looking for you for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry, I was having lunch," I lied, hoping that would work. There was no way they could suspect a thing.

"Glad you could join us," Carlisle said as I took a seat carefully. I was still painfully hard from my previous activities.

I tried to pay attention to the meeting, but I couldn't. Bella's panties seemed to be burning a hole through my pant pocket. And, the idea that she was walking around without panties was almost too much for me to handle.

I couldn't wait for the day to end.

**A/N: Early update with a side of steamy hotness. Now, who enjoyed that? Are we seeing the cracks in Edward's plan? Is it as solid as he thinks it is?**

**Remember to go check out the Twilighted Forum thread. I post previews on Fridays and answer any questions you all may have. Come and join the fun, I have a tendency of giving tidbits of information in my posts. Plus, I want to hear all your discussions about this chapter. Does Edward get Bella into bed during the weekend?**

**Next Chapter: The Date**

**Muggleinlove**


	14. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 14: Change of Plans

**Edward Cullen**

I pulled up in front of Bella's house, taking a deep breath. I had decided to take her out to dinner and a show. It was a simple date, but I hoped enough to impress her. I really didn't know what else to do. She had resisted all my previous attempts.

I walked up to her front door, hiding the flower I had purchased for her behind my back. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for her. I knocked on her door softly, taking another calming breath as I heard movement from behind it.

The door opened wide and I couldn't help but smile as she appeared. "Hi," she greeted, giving me her beautiful smile.

I smiled at her, leaning in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. It was far too early for more. I knew how to wait a few more hours. I could be patient man when I wanted to be. But, she was making it way too hard for me. She was wearing a sinful little black dress that showed just enough of her creamy white skin to entice me.

"I brought you something," I said, taking out my hand and showing her the simple pink calla lily. I had to entertain myself with something other than her body. I didn't want to do something I would later regret. Everything with Bella had to be done slowly.

"It's beautiful," she commented as she smiled widely. "Come in, I'll put it in water quickly before we go."

I walked into her house, waiting in the foyer as she went inside to get a vase and water for the flower. Her house was very simple yet beautifully decorated. It gave a certain welcoming aura. It felt much more like a home than my condo. It suited Bella perfectly.

My eyes drifted down to the small table near the door. There was a single white orchid plant and a two small picture frames. The first was a school picture of a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The second frame showed Bella and her sister hugging the small boy. All three seemed to be related. The little boy had to be Bella's nephew or small cousin.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella once she returned with her purse in her hands.

"All ready," she replied, taking my hand as we walked out to the Volvo.

I helped her in the car before going around to the driver's seat. I was anxious to get this date started. I had a good feeling about tonight.

"Where are we going today?" she asked shifting slightly in her chair to look at me.

"I thought we could have dinner and then catch a show at the playhouse," I suggested causing her to smile.

"That sounds wonderful," she commented just as my cell phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, checking the Caller ID and noticing it was Emmett. "It's just Emmett. It shouldn't take me long. He's having dinner with an important client and I need to make sure everything is going alright."

Bella nodded, letting me know it was alright for me to pick up. "Yes, Emmett." I answered, hating the fact that our date had been interrupted.

"Hey, Eddie boy. How's the date going?" Emmett asked with a loud laugh.

"This better be a work related call." I warned. I didn't want Emmett's stupid tactics to get in the way of my time with Bella.

"Someone is defensive," Emmett commented while still laughing loudly. "Have you not gotten laid? I think you're losing your touch man. How long has it been now? A month? More?"

"Did you call for this crap? Or, is there a reason for your call?" I questioned, wanting to say more, but I knew I couldn't in front of Bella. It was none of his damn business what I did or didn't do with Bella or any other woman.

"Do I need a reason to call my wonderful brother?" he questioned innocently. He was really starting to get under my skin.

"If you don't get to the point soon I'm going to hang up," I added, taking a deep breath.

"For your information, this is a work related call. Your love life isn't that interesting," he finally said, his tone changing slightly.

"Can we get on with it?" I interrupted. Emmett always had a hard time getting to the point. He was wasting too much of my time as it was.

"I need Mr. Brown's personal number. I'm going to be running a few minutes late to dinner and I need to give him a quick call. Carlisle said you have it." He explained, shifting into business mode.

"I have it at home, Emmett. I don't carry those contacts around." I replied, smiling apologetically at Bella.

"Can you go get it? You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," he pleaded. "You know Mr. Brown doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Shouldn't you have asked me this yesterday? Why didn't you ask me this yesterday?" I responded, knowing I had no choice. I had to go to the house and find the phone number if not this conversation would never end.

"Come on, Edward. It's important," he repeated in almost a whine.

"Fine, Emmett." I conceded, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"I'll wait for your call. Thanks again." He replied before hanging up. I ended the call before putting my phone in the center cup holder.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked in a concerned tone.

"We need to make a quick stop by my place. I need to get Emmett a phone number and then we can be on our way. It should take no more than five minutes. We should make our dinner reservations just fine," I explained, giving her a warm smile as I headed to my place.

I was a bit nervous as we drove towards my building. I never had brought a girl to my condo. I always felt that if I brought a girl home it would mean something more to her. I never wanted them to feel like there was hope for a relationship with me. I was not the relationship type.

I drove into the underground parking garage, waving at the parking attendant. Bella was quiet, yet the silence with her was not uncomfortable. I really had no idea what to say. What did you say when a woman saw your home? I felt like I was revealing a new part of myself.

I helped her out of the car once I had parked, leading her towards the elevator. "I'm sorry we had to get side tracked. Emmett does have a very important meeting and needs this number," I apologized, wrapping my arm around her waist as we waited for the elevator.

"No need to apologize, Edward," she replied, leaning in and kissing my cheek softly. "I understand."

I led her into my condo, looking around to make sure I hadn't left some sort of mess. But, as usual everything was picture perfect. I had a cleaning crew visit the condo at least twice a week.

"Make yourself at home," I said, motioning towards the couches. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I made into my office, looking through my Palm Pilot for Mr. Brown's number. I needed to get the number to Emmett as soon as humanly possible. I didn't want any further interruptions during my date. He was going to ruin everything I had planned.

I found the number and immediately calling my brother. "Talk to me," Emmett said as he picked up his phone.

"I have the stupid number," I replied, wanting to stop him from going off on some unrelated tangent. I was not in the mood for his stupidity.

"Someone is in a hurry," he chuckled loudly causing me to clench my fist in frustration. I was never going to understand how it was possible that I was related to him. He still acted like he was ten rather than thirty-four. "Do you have some plans?"

"I have dinner reservations if you must know," I replied before giving him the number and hanging up. I was not going to put up with this. I had a woman to get back to.

I walked out of the office and into the living area. Bella was standing by my bookshelf, her small fingers dancing across the spines of the book. She looked intrigued, almost mesmerized, by the amount of books I owned.

I stood back, watching her momentarily. She hadn't heard me approach and seemed too wrapped up in the books to really pay attention. She looked nice in my house. A strange feeling overcame me as I watched her. I yearned for more. Where were these thoughts coming from? What did it all mean? I felt the panic rush through me the more I thought about it.

I quickly pushed them away from my mind. I had no emotional feelings for her. I knew I lusted after her. It didn't take a scientist to figure that out. All of those thoughts were pure lust. I needed her and I needed her badly. I didn't do feelings.

I knew I had to prove to myself it was all lust; nothing more, nothing less. I took a few steps towards her, my arms encircling her waist as my lips descended on the sensitive skin of her exposed neck. I kissed the pulse point of her neck as Bella relaxed into my touch. I instinctively knew that she had no more resistance in left in her. We had played the cat and mouse game long enough. Tonight was the night.

**Bella Swan**

I had never imagined how Edward's place would be like. The thought had never crossed my mind. He owned a penthouse condominium high above the Seattle sky and I couldn't help but notice the breath taking view of the city. It was beautiful.

But, it wasn't the view, his expensive furniture, or even the art that caught my eye. It was all impressive, but it was all expected. Edward had money there was no surprise in that. Yet, I hadn't expected him to be an avid reader.

The far wall across from the huge window was completely devoted to a bookshelf. He had at least a thousand books neatly lined up in the huge bookshelf. It was like a dream come true for me. I loved books and I loved to read.

I approached the shelf, studying the titles carefully. There was no rhyme or reason to the titles. He had everything; fiction, nonfiction, the classics, and modern. He even had many of the classics I reread time after time. It was incredible.

I heard his soft footsteps approaching before I felt his arms encircle me. His lips touched the pulse point of my neck and I knew I was a goner. I couldn't fight off his touch anymore. I didn't want to stop it. I wanted him. I didn't want to wait anymore.

He spun me around to face him, his lips crashing into mine. His kiss was frenzied in pace and I responded just as eagerly. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands came down to my waist and hips. My entire body was tingling with anticipation as our kiss deepened and I pressed my body tightly into his. We now had new plans for the night.

I felt his hands traveling up the zipper of my dress as his lips trailed down my neck. My knees were weak while my body was flushed with desire. I had never needed a man the way I needed Edward at the moment. Every cell in my body craved him. I felt like I was going to short circuit and explode.

I slid my hands from around his neck and down his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt as his lips returned to mine. There were definitely too many layers between us. "Edward, please." I gasped before returning my lips to his. I wanted him to know that I was his to take.

He lowered my zipper, pulling away slightly causing the dress to pool at my feet. I felt my body burn pink as he gazed upon me. I stood in his living room in nothing but my black, lace, strapless bra, matching boy shorts, and black heels. I was not used to the attention and I found it overwhelming.

His eyes raked me over and I had to fight the instinct to cover up. He appeared to like what he saw, but I didn't know why. He wasn't drunk now. He was going to see all my flaws and stop this before it even got started. I was nothing special.

"Fuck," he whispered, his eyes full of lust as he walked towards me. I took a step back, unconsciously pressing myself against the bookshelf. I was highly aware of his close proximity and the fact that I had nowhere to go.

Edward's hand traced down my sides and I felt my confidence grow. He wanted this. I was not going to let my insecurities get in the way. My hands went back to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning each one until his gorgeous chest was exposed.

Edward wasted no time in removing his shirt before pulling me closer and picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as my lips kissed and nipped his neck. I felt him walking, but I really had no sense of direction. I didn't even care where he took me as long as he took me. That was the only thing that mattered.

Edward unbuckled my bra single handedly, throwing it on the floor as we made our way into a bedroom. We somehow made it to the bed, our lips never leaving the others. I allowed my hands to roam his sculpted chest, feeling every muscle under his skin. I had never seen or felt a more perfect specimen than Edward. He was flawless.

His hands, like mine, wandered my body, making me gasp as he massaged my breasts and his fingers dipped below the waistband of my boy shorts. His touch left a trail of fire that I knew would never stop burning. No one would ever be able to compare to him.

He hissed in pleasure as my hand brushed his crotch before unbuckling his belt. I wanted to free him from the tight confines of his slacks. I wanted to feel every inch of his naked body against mine. And, for the first time in my life I allowed my desires to control me.

Edward eyes were full of hunger as he kissed and licked my lips, jaw, neck, collarbone, and every inch of my body he could reach. My core was literally aching for release. I never knew it was physically possible to be as turned on as I was at the moment.

I pulled Edward's pants down, thankful that he kicked them off the rest of the way, leaving him in his dark green silk boxers. Edward's kisses trailed south between my breasts and down my stomach. I couldn't help but shudder as his tongue traced the edge of my boy shorts before his teeth pulled them down my legs.

He settled himself between my legs, moving them further apart before he licked me lightly. I had to grip his sheets in anticipation. I knew just what his tongue was capable of. His rhythm slowly increased making me moan and gasp. I had lost complete control of my body. He now had the control and he knew it.

**Edward Cullen**

I had never been more turned on in my entire life. I had no idea how Bella did it, but it seemed like she was literally designed to drive me nuts. I drank up all her juices before leaving a trail of kisses up her body.

I kissed her deeply, my hands massaging her full breasts as she pushed me onto my back. I felt her heated center above my arousal as her hands explored every inch of my chest and abdomen. "I want to taste you," she said before sliding down my body and removing my boxers with her teeth.

I took a deep breath, my eyes not leaving her as her gaze landed on my arousal. She licked her lips seductively before bending down to swirl her tongue around the tip. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. She slowly took more and more of me in, massaging what she couldn't fit into her mouth with her hand.

She hummed in pleasure, her tongue tracing patterns across my shaft. It was taking all my self control not to explode in her mouth. It was way too soon. I refused to make a fool out of myself. I was Edward Cullen and I had a reputation to live up to.

"I want to be inside of you," I managed to say, pulling her up to me.

"Please," she begged, pressing her lips to mine as I turned us around and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Protection," she gasped, suddenly against my kiss causing me to groan. I reached across the bed to my night table. I had never been more relieved that I kept the condoms in the drawer by the bed.

She helped me get it on before kissing me deeply. I sheathed myself in her, a string of profanities leaving my mouth. I moved slowly at first, picking up speed as we went. I didn't want to climax before she did and I was having a hard time holding back.

"Harder," she cried, her legs wrapping around my waist as her hips arched into me. She met each of my thrusts, gasping my name as I hit her spot over and over.

I felt her begin to constrict around me as her eyes began to close. Her breathing was coming out in gasps until she screamed my name in ecstasy. I didn't stop my rhythm. I was too close myself. I had been waiting too long for this.

"Bella," I cried as I exploded within her. I moved to the side, collapsing at her side. I knew that I just had the best sex of my life. My foggy memories didn't even hold a candle to what being with Bella was really like. She was a sexy temptress.

I threw away the used condom before returning to bed. Bella curled into my side with her arm resting on my chest. "That was amazing," she commented, kissing my neck before her eyes began to close.

I didn't respond as I felt her fall asleep curled against me. I felt the magnitude of what I had done hit me as I stared up to my ceiling. I was in my condo and I had no place to go. I couldn't run away, because I lived here. This was my place.

But, I was more bothered by the realization that the yearning was not gone. One time was not enough. My perfect plan didn't include this. I was supposed to woo Bella into bed and leave. It was simple, fool proof. Yet, my body still craved her. I wanted a round two. I wasn't even sure if ten rounds would do the trick.

I knew what I felt for her was lust. She was incredible in bed. I had no doubt about that. But, I couldn't stop thinking about my father and brothers. They had all been like me to an extent and had somehow settled down. I didn't want what they had. I wanted to be single and free. Yet, at the moment my body only yearned for one woman; Isabella Swan.

**A/N: So was the wait worth it? Where does this leave Edward? Where do they go from here? What happens now?**

**I am so excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter. It was so fun to write and I'm just happy to finally be able to post it. It was taunting me. **

**Please make sure to stop by the Twilighted thread to leave your comments and/or questions. I do answer questions over there and there is plenty of eye candy around there today. There is a link to the thread on my Author Page. **

**Next Chapter: Morning After**

**Muggleinlove**


	15. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 15: Morning After

**Edward Cullen**

I woke up, stretching out before turning my face into the pillow. My senses were immediately engulfed in the sweet strawberry scent that I knew belonged to Bella. My bed was empty, but her scent still seemed to linger.

I looked around my room, searching for her. I felt sad as I realized that she was nowhere to be seen. My bathroom door was open and she was not there or anywhere else in my room. Had she left? Why did she leave? Why did I care that she left? I knew I should have felt relief that she had gone. I didn't have to deal with awkward morning after conversations. But, she didn't seem like the girl who would just leave.

I took a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts. I couldn't understand the rush of disappointment I felt. Things were easier this way, but I still felt used. I had probably had the best night's sleep of my life and now she was gone. Why had she left?

"You're awake, sleepyhead," I heard Bella suddenly say as she walked into my room wearing nothing but my white button down shirt. I felt relief wash over me as she smiled brightly at me. She hadn't left. "I made coffee."

"You don't drink coffee," I pointed out, taking the mug she handed to me.

"I was going to make us breakfast, but your fridge is pretty bare," she commented shyly as she watched me take a sip of coffee.

"We can go out to breakfast if you'd like," I offered, placing the mug on the nightstand before taking her hand and pulling her down to my lap. "But, first I think I need my shirt back."

"Your shirt?" she questioned with a playful grin as I placed small kisses on her neck. "I think it looks better on me."

"I prefer you in nothing at all," I clarified my fingers trailing down to the buttons of the shirt. "I think it's much sexier."

"You're insatiable," she commented before pressing her lips to mine as I undid all the buttons, allowing my hands to explore the soft skin of her stomach.

"You have no idea," I added before hungrily kissing her lips. She responded eagerly as she turned around to straddle my waist.

"I thought we were going out to breakfast?" she questioned against my kiss as I removed my shirt from her body.

"I think breakfast can wait," I answered, flipping us over so that I was above her.

She smiled sexily at me as her hands traveled the muscles of my back and her lips kissed and nipped at my neck. I was literally aching to be in her again. She had no idea that she had so much power over me. She was too tempting for her own good.

I placed kisses down her neck as her hands wrapped around my hard length, massaging me lightly. "That feels so good, Bella," I whispered in her ear before sucking lightly on her earlobe. "I love the way your small warm hand feels around me."

My hands traveled down her body, touching her softly. I entered her with two fingers, loving the way she gasped at my touch. "You're so wet and ready for me," I said against her neck, licking her as my thumb grazed her bundle of nerves.

Bella gripped me with a little more force before picking up the tempo. I felt my body reacting to her touch, my hips leaning into her hand. It was almost too much to take. I felt like I was about to climax.

"Bella, please," I said, stopping her hand before reaching for a condom. I couldn't wait to be in her again.

I began to rip open the little package and was surprised when Bella took it from my hand while kissing me softly. She pushed me onto my back, kissing my lips hard before she shimmied down to straddle my thighs. She bent forward kissing the tip of my cock before slowly sliding the condom over my length. I had never seen a more erotic sight in my life.

I reached out to pull her towards me and was pleasantly surprised when she slapped my hands away. "I want to be in control," she said confidently, letting her hands travel up my stomach and chest. It was a nice change of pace for me. I always tended to be the one in complete control.

Bella smiled wickedly at me before slowly lowering herself onto my erection. She immediately began to move up and down, taking my hands placing them over her breasts. I didn't need any further encouragement. My hands touched her body as she rode me. I would definitely let her in be in charge again.

"Come with me, baby," I said, sitting up slightly to press my lips into hers. I felt her fingernails dig into my back as she cried out my name in pleasure. I arched my hips into hers finding my own release and calling her name.

Would I ever have enough of this woman?

**Bella Swan**

I hated the fact that I couldn't spend the day with Edward. I had to pick up Matt and had tons of housework to take care of. I couldn't lay in bed all day and be with the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet.

I had enjoyed our night and morning. He was a great lover, but I was scared out of my mind. Would he still want me? What did this make us? Could I call him my boyfriend? Did it really matter? I was completely confused.

I took a quick shower when I got home figuring that I would do groceries after I picked up Matt. As much as I wanted to stay in bed and dream about my fabulous night, I knew I had responsibilities. I had things to do.

I got into my car, laughing as soon as I heard my cell phone ringing. I had been expecting Alice's call for quite some time. I was completely surprised that she had waited this long to call. "Hi, Alice," I greeted, putting on my hands free set.

"Hey, Bella, how did your date go? Are you in the middle of something?" She inquired with a giggle that caused me to roll my eyes.

"I'm on my way to pick up Matt," I answered, trying to keep my voice neutral. I didn't want my excitement to be that obvious.

"Did he spend the night?" She questioned looking for more information. "What did you guys do?"

"Alice, I'm not the kind of person to kiss and tell," I replied, trying to keep her in suspense. I was going to tell her anyhow, but I was allowed to tease her a bit.

"Bella," she whined. "It's not nice to leave your best friend in the dark. What happened? Where did he take you?"

"We went to his place," I finally admitted with a smile on my face.

"He took you to his place?" Alice asked in obvious shock.

"In a way," I clarified. He hadn't really planned to take me there. We had just gotten sidetracked when we had arrived.

"Edward doesn't take girls home. It's one of his rules," she answered in a pensive tone. "But what do you mean in a way?"

I explained how Emmett had called for a client's phone number and how we had ended up at his place. "Then one thing led to another," I sighed in an almost dream-like state. "I woke up this morning curled up next to him."

"Do you know what this means, Bella?" Alice asked in a loud squeal.

"You're going to leave me deaf, Alice. I'm almost at Margaret's house. What does it mean?" I responded, wanting her to get to the point. This was a conversation I couldn't have in front of Matt.

"It means that you two are meant to be," she answered cheerfully, clapping her hands. "He's even having some sort of conversation with Jasper and Emmett as we speak."

"Alice, it was just one night," I pointed out, refusing to get my hopes up any higher than they already were. I was head over heels for Edward, but I painfully aware of what kind of man he was. He didn't fall for women, he just slept with them. But, I was dying to know just what he was saying. Could he possibly really like me?

"It was one night at his house. You don't understand, Bella. For Edward to take you to his home entails a certain amount of permanency. Jasper never took me to his place until he was certain I was 'the one.' Emmett did the same with Rosalie and from what I understand Esme and Carlisle worked the same way," she explained logically as I pulled up in front of Margaret and John's house.

"We wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Emmett's call," I said, taking a deep breath. "And, as much as I like him and want to be with him, I know I can't. He doesn't like children, Alice."

"He doesn't know what he likes, Bella. Does he even know about Matt?" she inquired, making my heart stop in panic.

"I haven't figured out how to tell him, yet," I admitted, biting my lip. I had been dreading that conversation and I knew I would have to have it soon.

"I think you should tell him sooner rather than later, Bella," Alice suggested with a sigh. "He will take some time to adjust, but I know he's the one for you."

"I don't know, Alice. I'll see what happens," I replied, grabbing my purse from the passenger seat. "I'll talk to you soon."

I hung up with Alice, making my way to the front door and knocking. "Hello, Bella," John greeted me giving me a hug.

"Hi, John," I said, looking over his shoulder, spotting Matt sprawled in front of the television with a game controller in his hand.

"What are you guys up to?" I inquired as I stepped inside looking for Margaret. "Is Margaret here?"

"She had to race to the flower shop. The delivery guy was bringing in some roses she needed for a banquet this week," he explained as Matt looked up and spotted me.

"Hi, mom," he said, quickly returning his attention to the video game.

"I can't thank you enough for watching Matt," I said, trying to convey my appreciation. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Matt is never trouble. Margaret and I wish you'll leave him here more often," he clarified causing me to laugh.

"I'll see what I can do," I replied, knowing it was going to take some urging to get Matt away from the game.

"Do you want to stay for lunch? Margaret can swing by and pick up some food," he asked heading to the phone.

"Don't worry, John. I really have to get going. I have to get groceries and do some housework. I'll grab us a quick bite to eat before getting home," I assured him, turning to Matt. "Sweetheart, we got to go."

"Do we have to, mom?" he whined, almost pouting.

"Yes, we do. Now, come on, we have things to do at home," I urged, picking up his overnight bag as he put on his shoes.

"We'll play again next time, Matt," John said, ruffling Matt's hair.

"Thank you so much, John. Make sure to give my love to Margaret," I answered heading to the door.

"I will," he replied as I made sure Matt got in the car and buckled up.

"Did you have fun?" I questioned, backing up.

"I beat John at Mario Kart," he said excitedly causing me to laugh. "And Margaret gave me chocolate cookies for dessert."

"Did she?" I asked, smiling at him through the rear view mirror. "Have you had lunch?"

"I want McDonald's, mom. Can we get some?" he inquired, looking hopeful that I would agree.

"I guess we can stop by before doing groceries," I conceded since I knew I wasn't going to have time to make any lunch.

"Can I play in the Play Place?" he asked.

"Only if you eat all your chicken nuggets," I compromised as I parked. Matt tended to be a fussy eater and I sometimes had to resort to compromises to get him to eat.

After having a quick lunch I sat outside in the play area, sipping on my Diet Coke as I watched Matt play in the plastic tubes. I kept a close watch on him, but I couldn't help but notice the couple that was sitting a few tables from me.

They seemed near my age and were watching as the son played in the tubes with Matt. But, I was captivated by how gentle the man was with their baby girl. He was feeding her as his wife or girlfriend ate and shared a quiet conversation. They looked blissfully happy and I couldn't help but yearn for that.

But, the problem was I just didn't want what they had. I wanted what they had with Edward. Would he ever accept Matt? Was there hope for us as a couple? Was he capable of change?

I had so many questions and sadly I had no answers.

**Edward Cullen**

I sat on my couch just staring at the bookshelf. I had already flipped through the hundreds of channels on television and had tried to concentrate on anything but Bella. But, it was a losing battle. She encompassed all my thoughts. I couldn't think straight.

I had no idea what was wrong with me. I didn't fall for women, it wasn't my style. I hadn't even had a real girlfriend since high school. I didn't need the complication and drama. I did things at my own time. I didn't want to be held down.

But, I also knew I wanted to be with Bella. I was completely confused and I knew I needed to talk to my brothers. I needed to know how they felt about Alice and Rosalie before they really knew they were meant to be. I knew I would never find something like that. I didn't need that, but I just needed to make sure it was different. I needed to know for my own peace of mind.

I picked up my cell phone, fighting the urge to call Bella, dialing Jasper's number instead. "Hey, Jasper. Do you think you and Emmett can meet me for a late lunch?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't pry any further. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to tell them.

"I'll meet you at the corner diner in thirty minutes. I'll give Emmett a call," he replied before hanging up. He always seemed to know when I needed to talk.

I managed to take a quick shower before heading down the block. I decided to walk and use the time to clear my mind. I needed to get away from thoughts of her. They had taken over and I wasn't sure if I was able to function anymore. It had become a constant yearning.

"Hey, man," Emmett called, waving me over to their table. "Jasper here says you need to talk."

"Did something happen last night?" Jasper inquired, putting his menu down to give me his full attention.

"Did you get some action last night?" Emmett asked rather loudly causing me to punch his arm.

"I don't know why I bother to ask you guys anything," I sighed as the waitress approached us to take our order.

"So, what happened?" Jasper inquired in a serious tone. I could tell that the jokes had been put aside, at least for now.

"We slept together," I admitted after a long silence and after the waitress had brought us our sodas.

"Edward, what did you do?" Jasper asked in a very concerned tone and I instantly knew he was concerned for Bella and not me. "Did you hurt her? Did you leave her?"

"I didn't do anything, Jasper. I dropped her off at home this morning," I clarified before taking a sip of my soda.

"You weren't at her house?" Emmett questioned, looking confused.

"We were at my condo," I responded causing both their eyes to widen in shock. Did that really mean anything? I mean it just happened there. It could've been anywhere. _But, it wasn't._

"I think you really like her, Edward," Emmett concluded with a chuckle. "Let me guess once wasn't enough."

"Twice wasn't enough," I corrected, smiling kindly at the waitress as she brought us our food.

"What's the problem?" Jasper questioned before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"This whole thing is the problem. I have no idea what to do with myself. I can't stop thinking about her. My entire body craves her like she is some sort of drug. It's not right. I want my life back," I explained in frustration.

"I don't think you're being honest with yourself," Emmett pointed out calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in annoyance. I was not going to try to solve his cryptic speech. I needed guidance.

"What do you want, Edward? Do you want to give her up? If you're going to dump her, I suggest you do it now. Bella went through a bad enough divorce. She doesn't need someone else to break her heart," Jasper replied, looking pointedly at me.

"I can't give her up," I concluded with a deep sigh. "But, that doesn't mean anything. Right?" I needed her for the sex, nothing more or less, just sex.

"Whatever you say, Eddie," Emmett answered, giving me absolutely no confidence.

I still had no idea what was going on within me, but I did know I couldn't give up Bella. I was now an addict. And, a part of me felt like I needed to do something extra and I knew just what I wanted to do.

**A/N: A little later than usual, but I got caught up in some stuff and just got the chance to sit down and read this through before posting.**

**So, who liked the hot action in the beginning of the chapter? Poor Edward is really quite in the middle of a dilemma, Right? **

**Remember to go check out the Twilighted thread. I post teasers there every Friday and also give some information away. The link can be found on my Author Page.**

**Well, I hope all the mother's out day had a Happy Mommy's Day! **

**Next Chapter: Back At the Office**

**Muggleinlove**


	16. Back at the Office

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 16: Back at the Office

**Bella Swan**

"_You'll never catch me now!" Matt yelled at Edward as he ran behind and tree and peaked his head out._

"_Wanna bet?" Edward asked with a chuckle, kissing my cheek sweetly before he got up from the blanket and ran after him._

"_You'll never catch me!" Matt responded again loudly, running towards the playground while keeping a close watch on Edward. Edward was watching Matt closely like a predator watches his prey and I knew he was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They both loved this cat and mouse game._

_Edward waited a minute or so before rushing towards Matt and picking him up in one swift scoop. "Caught you!" He stated triumphantly, tickling his sides._

"_Put me down," Matt said in a fit of laughter as he tried to wiggle free of Edward's grasp._

"_Not happening, buddy," Edward replied with a laugh as well, keep a tight hold on Matt. Yet, Matt's legs kept kicking out in hopes of escaping._

"_Be careful," I warned, biting my lip nervously. No matter how many times I saw them wrestle and play I always felt like one of them was going to get injured. It was in my nature to be protective of them both._

"_I'm free!" Matt announced proudly after Edward had pretended to lose his hold on him. Matt ran away from Edward and towards me, jumping into my open arms. "Edward can't catch me here."_

"_Why not?" I asked curiously as I moved is sweaty hair from his face. _

"_You're base, mom," he replied, hugging me as Edward stalked towards us with a playful grin on his face._

"_What if I catch base?" Edward questioned, giving me a wink._

"_You can't catch base," Matt replied in triumph, sticking his tongue at Edward. "I win!"_

"_I don't think so, buddy," Edward replied, bending down before pouncing on us like a lion causing Matt and I to fall back onto the blanket. "Caught you!"_

"_You cheated!" Matt said, rolling off of me and running towards the other children in the park._

"_You did cheat," I pointed out as Edward joined me on the blanket. _

"_You weren't even playing," he replied with a wicked grin before kissing my lips lightly._

"_I was base," I answered, resting my head against his chest. _

"_And bases were meant to be stolen," Edward continued, his fingers dancing across the visible skin between my jeans and shirt._

"_You're really something, Edward," I sighed contently, closing my eyes. I couldn't remember ever being so happy._

I opened my eyes and stretched out in my bed. I hated the fact that Edward wasn't at my side, but I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't even know what we were. Would things be different today?

I turned over to look at my clock and my eyes widening in panic. It was almost nine o'clock and I was still in bed. My alarm clock hadn't gone off and I was going to be so late. I shot out of bed, rushing out across the hallway and into Matt's room.

"Matt, sweetie, you have to wake up. We're really late," I said, kissing him softly as his eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"I'm sleepy," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as I took out his uniform from the closet.

"I know, honey, but we have to get going. We're both really late," I explained, thankful that he sat up and I didn't have to carry him out of bed. "Would you get dressed for me?"

"I guess," he pouted, sleepily before I gave him a small smile and rushed into my room. I grabbed my cell phone, dialing the reception desk while I looked for something to wear. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to put my alarm on.

"Cullen Corporate Law, this is Jessica. How may I help you?" Jessica answered as I sorted through my skirts.

"Hi, Jessica, it's Bella," I greeted, choosing a pinstriped dark blue skirt. "I'm running a bit late. Can you please let Edward know?"

"No problem, Bella. No one is here yet except me," she replied.

"Thanks, Jessica," I finished before hanging up and picking a white v-neck top adorned with lace.

I finished my morning routine in half my usual time and had dropped off Matt by ten that morning. I wasn't too terribly late, but I didn't want to look bad. I was always very responsible and being on time was one of my pet peeves. Lateness was very unprofessional.

I arrived at work a lot quicker than I would have imagined, but I still felt guilty for being late. I was going to have to stay after hours to make up the time I had missed.

I opened the door of my office my and couldn't help but gasp. There was a giant bouquet of roses on my desk instead of a single flower. The flowers ranged in color from white, pink, yellow, and even peach. It was amazingly beautiful.

I made my way inside, dropping my purse on the side table. I was mesmerized by the beautiful roses and I just had to reach out and touch the pink one. I couldn't believe that Edward had sent me this. It showed that he was still thinking about me. Could he have really changed? Did he still want me around?

"Good morning, Isabella," Edward whispered sexily, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Good morning," I sighed, leaning back into his embrace as I checked to make sure he had closed the office door. I knew we were at work, but I really didn't care. I had missed him far too much. "Thanks for the flowers. They're gorgeous."

"Do you like the flowers?" He asked his nose trailing my neck causing me to sigh. This man had way too much power over me. I was literally melting into his arms.

"I love them. But, why did you get me something so elaborate?" I questioned curiously as I shifted around to face him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I missed you yesterday and that I was thinking of you," he replied with a beautiful smile that made my heart beat faster in my chest. Was it possible for me to like him anymore than I did now? Was it even sane?

"I missed you, too," I admitted, my hands touching his hair before I leaned in to kiss him. I did so softly at first, just pressing my lips to his, but neither one of us could resist. Our kiss quickly deepened causing me to press my body into his and his arms to wrap tighter around my waist.

I moaned into his kiss as his hands trailed down to the curve of my ass. I wanted to have him right then and there, but I couldn't. I pulled away from him reluctantly, kissing him one last time before stepping out of his grip. I wasn't going to be able to stop myself if the kiss continued.

**Edward Cullen**

I had been anxiously waiting for Bella to arrive. I wanted to know what she thought of the flowers. I wasn't sure if they were too much, but I wanted to give her more than just a single flower. I wanted her to know that she had been in my thoughts.

I looked across the hall from my desk and smiled as I watched her rush in. I had to stop myself from following straight into her office. I wanted to give her enough time to see the flowers and then I would surprise her.

I waited a minute or so before crossing the hall and standing at her door. She was admiring the roses and I felt my heart soar when I saw the small smile on her lips. She approved of my choice. I silently closed the door, closing the distance between us before wrapping my arms around her.

"Good morning, Isabella," I whispered, letting my lips graze her neck. The smell of strawberries and freesias was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it. "Do you like the flowers?"

I had to smile inwardly as she leaned into me. She wasn't fighting me off even though we were in the office. I had to take that as a good sign.

"I love them," she answered, turning in my arms to face me. "But why did you get me something so elaborate?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I missed you yesterday and that I was thinking of you," I replied as Bella began to lean into me.

"I missed you, too," she answered with a small smile before closing the distance between us and kissing me. The kiss quickly escalated and all I wanted to do was bring her closer. I wanted her and I didn't know why. I was completely confused. The only thing that makes sense at the moment was kissing her.

My hands moved slowly from her waist down to her ass. I wanted to press her into me to let her know just what she was causing. I wanted to just take her right here right now. I didn't care if it was on her desk, against the wall or in an office chair. I just wanted her.

She moved away from me kissing me one more time. How she ever had the power to resist, I didn't know. I couldn't stay away from her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me, biting her lip and causing me to smirk. I was definitely hungry for her body.

"You can say that," I replied, taking a step towards her.

"I brought pop tarts. Do you want one?" she inquired, moving towards her purse.

"I don't think we're talking about the same hunger," I answered with a chuckle. "I'm hungry for something else."

"Edward," she warned, covering her laugh with her hand.. "We're at the office. Please, behave."

"Don't I always?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow. "Anyway, pop tarts are not breakfast. Let's go out the two of us."

"I can't, Edward. I would love to, but I'm already late. I can't possibly leave now," she complained, grabbing pop tart package.

"I'm your boss and I say you can go," I replied authoritatively, taking the pop tart from her hand.

"You're abusing your position of power," she pointed out with a slight giggle as she picked up her purse.

"Sue me," I teased, opening the office door for her before following her out.

"Edward, Bella," my father greeted as he spotted us in the hall.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Bella said with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bella? Call me Carlisle," he replied, returning the smile. "Where are you two headed?"

"We're having a breakfast meeting. I want to discuss one of my new cases with Bella. We should be back soon," I answered causing Bella to blush. I considered this more a date than a business meeting, but my father didn't need to know that.

"Have fun you two," he answered with a laugh before making his way towards Emmett's office. I had a feeling that he saw more than he should. But, what was there to see?

"Edward, why did you lie to Carlisle?" Bella asked once we had reached the ground floor of the building.

"I didn't lie," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So, there really is a new case you want to discuss?" she asked skeptically as we stepped out of the building.

"Maybe," I teased with a grin as we walked to the corner to cross the street.

"There better be some sort of business to discuss," she warned with a slight amused smile.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I still didn't understand my attraction to Bella. I understood the physical draw, but I almost felt like it was more. I had never met a woman who had the power to captivate me the way she did. It had to be temporary. I knew it had to be.

"What do you want with your hot chocolate?" I inquired once we had stepped into Starbucks.

"A croissant, please," she replied just as I spotted a corner booth towards the back of the store.

"I'll get our order," I offered, kiss her lips lightly. "Go grab that corner booth."

My eyes followed her as she walked towards the booth. Her hips swayed lightly as she walked, her firm ass calling to be squeezed. I was definitely going to need a cold shower after this. I placed our order picking it up rather quickly. It was past the morning rush hour and it wasn't as busy as it usually was.

I headed towards our booth sliding in next to Bella. "A hot chocolate and butter croissant," I whispered handing her the cup and pastry bag.

"You spoil me rotten," she sighed with a sexy grin as she draped her legs over my lap. I fought the urge to touch her silky smooth legs. I wanted to caress them and venture higher, but I didn't dare. I wanted her, but that much she already knew.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" I asked as one of my hands danced across her knee and the other reached for her free hand.

"I believe we have business to discuss, Mr. Cullen," she replied, biting her lip before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"And, why is that, Isabella?" I inquired, letting one finger trail underneath the hem of her skirt.

"You told Carlisle we were having a business meeting," she answered, putting her drink down and moving my hand further up her skirt. _Was she trying to kill me?_

"I think I like this kind of work," I commented, moving my hand further up and grazing the edge of what seemed to be lace boy shorts. If she wanted to play, I knew how to play. Thankfully, the table was covering all of my ministrations.

"I can see why," she answered, leaning into me letting her lips brush mine. My fingers kept in constant motion across her upper thighs.

"You still haven't answered my questions," I replied before letting myself take a small nibble of her bottom lip before pulling away. "Let's go out Friday after work."

**Bella Swan**

Why did he have to ask for Friday night? I was free all weekend, but I couldn't leave after work. I had to pick up Matt and get him ready for his weekend with his father. But, I didn't want to tell Edward about Matt now. We hardly had the time for that.

"I have something to do after work," I admitted honestly while still being cryptic of what my plans entailed. I wasn't trying to hide Matt from Edward. I was going to tell him and I hoped to get the chance to this weekend. But, I was still worried. How would Edward take the news?

"We can do something a little later. Maybe after eight or nine?" I suggested instead. If Mike picked up Matt at six that gave me more than enough time to get ready for our night out. Plus, I didn't want to spend the night alone.

"That's sounds like a plan," he answered, reaching out and stealing a piece of my croissant. "Let's go back to Escape."

"Clubbing?" I asked, skeptically biting my lip. "You want to go back to the scene of the crime?"

"It was well worth it. Don't you agree?" he answered with a chuckle, touching me through the thin fabric of my underwear.

"You have no idea," I nearly moaned before he kissed me again.

I knew there was absolutely no possible way I was going to be able to wait until Friday to be with Edward. He had awakened a monster within me. And, the monster would only be satisfied by one thing. _Edward._

**A/N: I forgot to put in my Authors note so here it is. What did you guys think? How will she tell him?**

**Remember to go to the Twilighted forums for discussions and previews. I am on there pretty often.**

**Next Chapter: Not Saying (No, he does not find out about Matt)**

**Muggleinlove**


	17. Bella’s Sexy Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 17: Bella's Sexy Plan

**Edward Cullen**

I sat in an early morning meeting just staring out into space. It really wasn't my case, but Jasper had asked me to sit in as a consultant. The meeting had dragged on for over two hours already and my thoughts were consumed by Bella.

Since the meeting had begun just before eight we had not been able to share our daily morning date. Instead, I had been forced to drink the stale coffee provided by the client's office. It tasted like dirty water and it was disgusting.

Jasper was talking to the client and I couldn't help my mind from wandering. It had been just a few days since I had been with Bella and I was already losing it. I was going to need some sort of release today.

"_Edward, baby, I have a surprise for you," I heard Bella's sultry voice coming from the bedroom as I stepped into my condominium, letting my laptop bag hit the floor. _

"_What kind of surprise?" I asked, removing my coat as I stepped further inside. She had successfully peaked my curiosity._

"_Sit on the couch and I'll show you," she replied huskily, making my blood burn with desire for her._

_I took a seat on the couch loosening my tie before trying to crane my neck to see into the bedroom. I knew she was hiding something and even though I didn't like surprises, I knew I was going to love this._

_I heard slow erotic music begin to play just before Bella stepped out of the room dressed in only a barely there black transparent lingerie set. The underwear encased her sinful tits perfectly while the rest of it flowed away from her body. It gave me just enough of a view of her skin while leaving way too much to my imagination._

_My eyes took her in completely and I had to grip the arm of the couch to stop myself from getting up and taking her straight into the bedroom. _

"_There's no touching," she warned, giving me a sexy smile. _

"_None at all?" I questioned with a mischievous grin as she continued to slowly walk towards me._

"_You can't touch," she clarified, stepping in between my legs. "But, I plan on doing a lot of touching," she added, bending down and giving me a full view of her ample cleavage._

"_You're a cruel woman," I commented, my eyes not leaving her breasts._

"_You haven't seen cruel," she whispered before her lips touched mine, but she pulled away before I had the chance to deepen the kiss._

_She moved back a few steps, her hips moving slowly with the music as she began to play with the thin straps of her top. She would let them fall of from her shoulder before lifting them back up. I loosened my tie further, my pants becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute._

_After a few false starts she finally allowed the straps to fall completely causing the entire teddy to fall off her tiny body. She didn't stop dancing as she bent down picking it up and tossing it at me. _

_She moved around the room clad in only a satin thong. She moved towards me, stopping only to remove her last bit of clothing before straddling my lap. My hands involuntarily moved to her hips, pressing her damp core against my throbbing arousal. I had no idea how Bella did what she did. She had no idea how damn alluring she was. Just a simple look was enough to drive me wild._

"_No touching," she said as she moved herself against me, removing my hands from her hips. "Don't make me bring out the handcuffs." Was she trying to kill me?_

_She continued to writhe against me, grabbing my tie and slowly removing it from my neck. I watched in complete awe my hips met hers as she lowered the tie around her head letting it nestle in between her perfect tits. I knew right then and there that killing me was definitely part of her plan._

"_I want to fuck you," she whispered, unbuttoning the top buttons of my dress shirt before her teeth grazed the pulse point of my neck._

"_Please," I pleaded, not caring how I sounded. I wanted her now and I didn't care if she knew it or not._

_Bella pulled down the zipper of my pants before undoing the button and springing my cock out of his painful confines. She lifted her body just enough to lower herself onto me causing us to both moan loudly on contact. She was so fucking tight._

_I watched transfixed as she bounced on top of me, her hands holding on to my shoulders for leverage. Her tits bounced sexily with each of her moves and I knew neither one of us had the strength to last for very long. _

_I felt myself nearing my peak as I grabbed on to her hips controlling the tempo… _

"Pay attention," Jasper hissed angrily, kicking my leg causing me jump in surprise.

"Sorry," I mumbled, unable to look at Jasper in the eye. Why the hell had he interrupted me?

"Thank you, gentleman, for your time," Mr. Howard said, standing up just before we did as well. "We will get back to you by next week."

"Thank you, Mr. Howard," I said politely, shaking his hand before Jasper did the same.

We were escorted out of the conference room and into the lobby by a pretty blonde woman. She was tiny and had a killer body, but I felt no attraction to her. She smiled sexily at me, but I couldn't find the urge to flirt back. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

She looked exactly like the type of girls I normally slept with. But, I felt nothing. There was no appeal. She didn't draw me in. My thoughts were too consumed with Bella.

"What the hell were you thinking of in the meeting? You were off in la la land." Jasper said as soon as the elevator door closed.

"Nothing," I answered again causing me to blush. I felt like a small child who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"That must've been one hell of a daydream," Jasper chuckled as we reached the underground parking lot and made our way to the cars.

"I don't tease you," I reminded him as we reached our cars.

"I don't give reasons to be teased," Jasper clarified with a cocky grin. "Bella has been a good influence on you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I questioned, looking over at him as he prepared to get into his car.

"Take it for what you want," he answered cryptically, entering the car and closing the door. I had no clue what he meant.

I watched him drive off before I got into the Volvo, taking a deep breath. It was just after ten and there was more than enough time to make lunch plans with Bella. Hell, we were going to take the afternoon off. I had no idea what Jasper meant, but I needed some sort of action. And, a free afternoon was going to give me the perfect chance.

**Bella Swan**

I answered a few emails once I had arrived at my office, but I couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that engulfed me. Edward had an early morning meeting across town and wouldn't make it in time to have breakfast with me. It was amazing how one got accustomed to things so fast. I always looked forward to those few minutes we shared every morning.

I knew I wanted to do something for Edward. I wanted him to know that I had been thinking of him even though we hadn't spent our breakfast time together. But, what could I do? I wanted to do something unexpected. I wanted to surprise him and catch him completely off guard.

Should I wait for him in his office? Should I send him naughty text messages? I had a few ideas, but they all seemed a bit obvious. I wanted something different. I wanted to show him how much my body craved him.

I bit my lip nervously as I mustered up the courage to do what I wanted to do. I was not a daring woman and I had never done anything remotely close to this. But, honestly, Edward brought out the vixen in me.

I went into the bathroom, locking myself into one of the stalls. I knew I didn't have to do this, but I desperately wanted to. I lifted my skirt taking off my dark blue lacy boy shorts. I knew it wasn't a thong, but it would still cause the same reaction with Edward. I wanted him to know I wasn't wearing anything underneath my skirt.

I took a deep breath, flattening my skirt and making sure I was completely covered. The only person I was interested in knowing was Edward. If I played my cards right I knew it would be pretty easy to get some alone time with Edward. I was not opposed to another romp in the break room.

I made sure my panties were hidden by the waistband of my skirt before going into my office and picking up a random file. I needed to have an excuse to go into Edward's office when he wasn't there.

I was relieved when I noticed Edward's secretary wasn't around and I was able to get into his office undetected. I had the perfect plan. I closed the door silently before making my way behind his desk and opening his pencil drawer. I looked at the door one more time making sure no one was there before taking out my panties and placing them in the drawer. I wanted him to have solid evidence.

I felt relief wash over me the minute I stepped back into my office, taking a seat behind my desk. It felt uncomfortably odd to be sitting at my office without underwear. I had to keep reminding me that no one could know. Plus, the end results would be more than worth it. I was sure of that.

I stared at the unopened files on my desk before nearly jumping as my phone began to ring. "Good morning, this is Bella," I answered once I had calmed down.

"Hi, Bella!" I heard Alice practically squeal in excitement.

"What's up, Alice?" I inquired settling back into my chair. A conversation with Alice always took at least thirty minutes if not more. I wasn't going to get any work done at this pace.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do lunch today," she answered, catching me off guard. Had it already been a month since our last lunch?

"I'm sorry, Alice," I prefaced, feeling incredibly guilty. "I already made plans for today." I hadn't actually made plans, but I was hoping that I would have plans come lunch time.

"Is it a lunch date?" She questioned teasingly making me blush. "I see things are heating up with you and Edward."

"He's incredible, Alice," I sighed, biting my lips. Why was his meeting taking so damn long anyway?

"Someone has been bitten by the love bug," Alice giggled causing me to roll my eyes.

"You're so full of crap," I commented causing her to laugh harder.

"I'm just stating the truth," she replied after she had stopped laughing.

"Whatever, Alice," I responded. I didn't want to get into an argument with her, because I knew she wasn't going to back down. She never did.

"Have you told him about Matt, yet?" Alice inquired curiously. I knew this was something I had to do and I was putting off the inevitable.

"Not yet," I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Bella," she warned cautiously and I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"I know, Alice. I plan on telling him soon. I just haven't come up with the right moment," I explained, trying to make things logical for myself. Was there ever really a right time?

"So, you've been lying to him," Alice reasoned causing me to get a bit angry. I was not lying.

"I'm not lying. He hasn't directly asked me if I have a child. If he did, I would tell him," I answered, trying to keep my temper in check. I would never hide Matt. I was not nor will I ever be ashamed of him.

"You know that's not a question he's likely to ask," Alice pointed out. "I don't think you should keep it from him, Bella."

"I swear to you, Alice. I'm not doing it on purpose. I'll tell him soon, maybe this weekend," I said, trying to figure out the best way to tell him. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know, Bella. If you would have asked me three months ago, I would have said he would be running the other way. But, you've changed him. He's a much better person and I am positive he has deep feelings for you," Alice explained.

"I hope you're right," I answered with a small sigh. "I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun on your midday escapade," she urged before hanging up.

I pushed all of my worries away, concentrating instead on the work I had to complete. I wasn't sure how Edward was going to react to Matt, but I knew I had to tell him eventually. He would either accept him or not. Matt and I were a package deal and it was all up to him.

**Edward Cullen**

I got to the office, rushing out of the elevator and towards Bella's office. I wanted to make sure she made no plans for lunch or for the entire afternoon for that matter. I wanted us to have a few hours of uninterrupted time; just me, her, and my bed.

"Edward, there you are," my father stopped me causing me to groan inwardly. "How did the meeting go?"

"Productive," I answered, hoping that was enough. I didn't want to waste any more time today.

"I left some contracts on your desk. I need you to look them over quickly and approve them in the next half hour," he explained causing me to sigh in defeat. Was I ever going to see Bella today?

"I'll get them signed," I replied, turning around and heading to my office. I was determined to get everything done before lunch.

I took off my jacket as I stepped into my office hanging it on one of the chairs in front of my desk before taking a seat behind my desk. I knew the contracts were fine. I had worked on them myself and they would require no more than a precautionary glance.

I opened my top drawer to get a pen and my eyes widening at what I saw. Bella's lace boy shorts were laid out in front of me. Was she not wearing panties now? Was she literally less than thirty feet away and practically begging me to take her? _Fuck, she was trying to kill me._

"Hi, Edward!" I suddenly heard my m mom greet as she walked into my office.

"Mom," I gasped in surprise, closing my drawer quickly. Had she seen anything? How was I going to explain this if she had? "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my boys at work?" She asked as I got up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It's just a surprise," I explained, giving her a smile before looking at the computer screen to check the time. It was just after eleven. "I wasn't expecting you today. Are you having lunch with dad?"

"Actually, I was hoping to have lunch with you. Are you busy?" She asked, making me feel kind of guilty. How was I supposed to tell her that I couldn't go to lunch with her, because I had to fuck my girlfriend?

Girlfriend? Did I just refer to Bella as my girlfriend? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't do girlfriends. She was simply a girl that's a friend. We were fuck buddies, that's it. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"I have a lunch meeting already scheduled. How about next week instead?" I answered, hoping that she wouldn't get suspicious and start asking questions. But, I knew as soon as I had answered that she didn't quite believe me. I was never any good at lying to my mom. It was a curse.

"There's something you're not telling me," she commented, her eyes full of concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all," I answered, keeping my voice even. I still wasn't thrilled about my slip up. My only consolation was that no one heard me. It had been in my thoughts. Therefore, it didn't have to be true. Right?

"I wish you were open and honest with me, Edward. I am your mother," she sighed, looking extremely disappointed.

"It's nothing, mom, really," I assured her, giving her a smile. "I just have a lot of stress with work and all." When all else failed, I knew I could blame work. She never questioned it.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Bella's melodic voice ask as she walked in, instantly blushing when she noticed I was talking to someone else. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

I felt myself freeze as my eyes raked down her body, paying particular attention to her bottom half. She was less than ten feet away and wearing no underwear. Why was my mom in the room? It was just cruel twist of fate.

"You're not interrupting," my mom said, getting up and turning to me. "Edward, are you going to introduce me to this beautiful young woman?"

I was in utter shock as I tried to process what was going on. Bella was meeting my mom. Would this mean anything to her? Would she think I did this on purpose?

"Please excuse my son, I thought I had taught him better manners than this," she said, glaring at me before directing her attention towards Bella. "I'm Edward's mother, Esme. And, you are?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella answered, holding out her hand. "I'm Bella."

"You're the infamous, Bella," my mom said excitedly, giving her a warm smile before bringing her into a tight hug. "Please call me, Esme."

My mom was hugging Bella. And, Bella was not wearing any underwear.

**Bella Swan**

To say I was uncomfortable was probably an understatement. I didn't know what I was to Edward, but I sure didn't plan on meeting his mom while not wearing underwear. I hadn't planned on meeting her period. At least, not until we were in a serious and stable relationship. Was Edward even capable of that?

"It's very nice to meet you, Esme," I said, pulling away from her hug.

"Would you like to join me for lunch? I would love to get to know you. Alice talks about you constantly," she said, catching me off guard. How could I possibly get out of this without sounding rude?

"Mom, we already have plans. We have a case to discuss for most of the afternoon," Edward stepped in as Esme eyed us curiously. Just what did Edward have planned?

"You kids have fun then," she answered in a tone that let me know she knew more than she was letting on. Could she tell I wasn't wearing any underwear? "I'll have lunch with your brothers instead."

"We'll do it some other time," Edward answered for us causing my breath to hitch. Could I handle lunch with his mom?

**A/N: Surprise! In honor of my birthday I have given you all a present. An extra update for the week. **

**As most of you know already, I am putting my other story, Taking Chances, on hold until June 17. I am reaching the tail end of this story, and want to keep the momentum going. There will probably be a total of 30 chapters and an epilogue. Therefore, beginning next week I will be updating Readjusted every Monday and Wednesday. There will be two updates a week.**

**Make sure to go check out the Twilighted forums for previews and discussion. There is a link on my Author Page.**

**Next Chapter: Lunch Date**

**Muggleinlove**


	18. Sexy Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 18: Sexy Time

**Bella Swan**

I bit my lip nervously as I heard Esme close the door behind her, leaving Edward and I in the room. I had been so confident just a few minutes before, but now I wasn't so sure. Had he seen my surprise? Did he think it was inappropriate? Had his mother seen them?

Edward remained seated behind his desk even after his mother had left. He seemed to be studying me with an intense gaze. His eyes traveled up and down my body. He didn't speak a word, but no words were necessary. The lust in his eyes was clearly evident and I knew I didn't have the self control to stop it. I was helpless when it came to Edward.

His eyes connected with mine and I couldn't help but shiver as he slowly lifted himself from his chair. He took small steps towards me almost as if he were a predator stalking his prey. It was as if he knew that the anticipation was killing me and he was doing his best to drag it out as long and as possible.

It took him ages to stand before me, yet his body was still not touching my own. He was close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off his body, but he had yet to lay a finger on me. I felt if I was going to explode if he didn't do something soon.

"That was a very naughty thing you did, Isabella," Edward purred, his face nearing mine as if he were going to kiss me. I knew I could just move slightly and close the distant, but for some reason I couldn't move. It was as if Edward was controlling me.

"Did you enjoy teasing me in front of my mother?" He questioned, his hands reaching out and ghosting my hips before grazing my ass. His short touch sending sparks of electricity flying through my body.

"Edward," I sighed, my head falling back as he pressed his body against mine.

"Yes, Isabella?" He questioned in a husky tone before his lips touched my neck, kissing my pulse point. "Tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it."

"Kiss me," I said softly, unsure of what else to say. I wanted much more than a kiss, but that was all I dared to say.

"Is that all you want?" He questioned, his hands falling from my hip to my ass. He pulled my hips towards his and I distinctively felt his arousal pressed against my stomach. "Is my kiss the only thing you want? I know you want more. I have the proof of that in my drawer."

"Edward," I repeated, knowing full well that I was whining. It was obvious that I wanted more. Why must he be so stupid?

"I need you to say it," he said in a demanding tone that made my knees weak. "Tell me what you really want."

"I want you," I gasped as he began to undo a couple of buttons of my shirt, his nose skimming down to the valley of my breasts.

"You have to be more specific," he said, his voice dripping of sex as he licked the visible curve of my left breast before beginning to suck. He held me tightly against him, making sure I could not wiggle free of his grasp. But, he didn't have to. I didn't care about the mark he would no doubt leave. I wanted him.

"Please make me yours," I moaned, my fingers disappearing into his hair. I didn't want his lips to leave my body.

"Do you want me to fuck you here in my office? Do you want me to make you scream?" He asked, licking the red mark he had made before kissing his way up to my ear. "Do you want the whole office to know how naughty you really are?"

"Yes," I groaned in response, my body melting into his.

"Say it, Isabella. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me you want it fast and hard and you don't care who hears us." He commanded, his teeth grazing my earlobe.

"Yes, Edward. Please fuck me hard," I managed to say just before his lips crashed into mine and one of his hands slipped under my skirt, massaging my bare ass.

We stumbled back against the bookshelf, my arms tightening around his neck. I wanted us to get closer. I wanted to feel him in me. I was tired of waiting. I wanted him now.

"We have to get to lunch," Edward suddenly said, pulling away with a groan. Was he serious?

"I don't need lunch," I protested, pulling him back to me causing his lips to touch mine briefly. I was more than willing to wait for food. I was not willing to wait any longer for him.

"Believe me, Isabella, you're going to need all the sustenance you can get to keep up with me," he answered smugly, kissing me once more before pulling away from me and walking towards his desk. How the hell was he not affected by this?

**Edward Cullen**

I was determined to show her that I was running this show. She had pulled quite the naughty stunt by leaving her underwear in my drawer. But, she was messing with the master and the master never lost.

Pulling away from her was among the hardest things I had ever done. I moved towards my desk, picking up her panties and sticking them in my pocket. She was not going to be getting those back. She was too damn sexy for her own good. But, I refused to be swayed from my plans. I knew the wait would be well worth it.

"Fix your shirt," I said in a much harsher tone than I had expected. My own need was starting to get the better of me. But, I found it quite amusing that Bella quickly complied. Her need was just as bad as mine. "We're taking the rest of the afternoon off."

"But," she began to protest but I quickly quieted her with a searing kiss. As much as I wanted to take her on my desk, I had much bigger plans.

"I'm your boss and I say we're taking the afternoon off," I clarified, stepping away from her and taking a deep calming breath. I opened the door of my office for her my eyes watching her intently as she walked out.

I waved at my secretary, thankful that I had already informed her of both of our absence. She thought we were going to meet about a high profile case and knew that she shouldn't interrupt us. Nothing was going to spoil this for me. Especially not work.

We kept a respectful distance from each other as we waited for the elevator. I didn't really want to announce my business to the entire office. What went on between us was strictly between Bella and I. There was no need to add fuel to the office gossip fire.

The elevator doors opened and I allowed her to enter first making sure to close the door before anybody decided to join us. "That wasn't really nice of you," Bella commented. "What if someone else wanted to use the elevator?"

"Too bad," I answered truthfully as I took two steps towards her. "I want to be alone."

Her breath hitched as she leaned back against the wall, my hands sliding down from the side of her breasts down her waist and hips. I remained conscious of the floors we were passing, not wanting the elevator doors to open and have somebody walk in on us.

I allowed my tongue to trace her bottom lip before sucking on it gently. "I can't wait to take you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're not going to be able to stand. Do you want that?"

"Yes," she moaned in lust before I moved away and the elevator doors opened.

The ride to my house was extremely tense. We didn't speak much, but there was no need to. The sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. I rested my hand on her thigh, slipping it under her skirt trailing my finger upward.

"Are you wet for me?" I asked in almost a whisper, letting my finger graze her center slightly.

"Yes," she moaned, opening her legs slightly just as we arrived at my building.

"Soon, Isabella," I assured her, getting out of the car before her opening her door.

I slipped my arm around her waist, my fingers playing with the waist line of her skirt. I had to stop myself from taking this any further. We were almost at my apartment and I would have no limits once we arrived there. I was going to make her scream my name in pure ecstasy. I had no doubt about that.

We got to my condominium without any unnecessary delay and I had to hold back a groan once my door was closed. Bella was standing in the middle of my foyer biting her lip nervously. She had a beautiful blush on her cheeks and she seemed to be timid. Yet, I knew that was far from the truth. Bella wasn't timid. She had a wild streak in her and I wasn't going to let her hide behind her coy facade.

"Strip," I ordered catching her off guard. She completely froze in her place her eyes wide with astonishment.

"You seemed to have been in a big hurry to be bare," I added, watching the confusion in play out on her face. "Take it off. I want you completely accessible to me."

Bella slowly began to unbutton the top few buttons of her shirt. She seemed a bit unsure, but I could clearly see the lust and want in her eyes. She wanted me to take her. She wanted me to be in charge. The shirt slowly hit the floor before she bended down to unbuckle her heels.

"Leave those on," I said, loving the way her long legs looked longer in them. It made her look so much sexier.

I saw Bella's inner struggle as she tried to decide what to remove next. She quickly discarded her bra before lowering the zipper of her skirt letting it drop to the floor. She took a deep breath, staring down at the floor as I observed her for a few seconds.

I wanted to make her squirm and wait. But, I couldn't wait any longer. I was so hard that I felt myself aching. I was literally going to implode if I didn't get some action quickly. I took three quick steps towards her and I knew all self control had flown out the window.

I pulled her roughly against me, my lips descending on hers. I kissed her roughly, my hands massaging every inch of skin I could reach. I needed to fuck her hard and fast. I wasn't even going to make it to my bedroom.

I pulled her up against me, groaning as her long legs wrapped around my waist. Her heels dug into my back, but I didn't care. I was ready to explode and that was not a good thing. I eyed the table I kept in the corner and I knew that would be perfect. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

I somehow managed to reach the table. I held her up against me with one arm while the other one quickly discarded all the ornaments on the table. I would buy a new frame and a new vase. They weren't important.

I laid her back on the table, my eyes traveling up and down her body. I wanted to do so many things to her, but all of that would have to wait. All I was interested in at the moment was having my cock in her tight wet pussy.

"Tell me your deepest darkest fantasy, Isabella," I said, unbuckling my belt. "I want to know what your dirty little secret is."

"Edward," she pleaded, trying to sit up as I my pants and boxers slipped down to my knees. There was no time to properly undress. I would do so later after I had achieved some sort of release.

"Tell me, Bella. What dirty dreams do you have at night?" I questioned, throwing her legs over my shoulder causing her to fall back.

"Of you, Edward," she admitted as I positioned myself at her entrance. "I dream of you."

"What do we do in these dreams?" I asked smugly. My ego had just received a boost. Bella's fantasies included me. "I want all the dirty details."

"You fuck me," she gasped just as I allowed my fingers to enter her slightly. I wanted to make sure she was ready for me. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Details," I said, entering her in one swift motion, her loud moans making me almost come on the spot. Where the hell was all my control? Why did Bella make me feel like an inexperienced teenager?

**Bella Swan**

I tried to concentrate on explaining my fantasy but the sensation of having him completely sheathed within me was almost too much to take. I couldn't think straight let alone form a coherent response.

"You take me fast and hard," I panted gripping the edge of the table for support. No one had ever filled me up the way Edward was. And, I was certain I was going to be feeling it for days to come.

"Where do I take you?" He inquired, increasing his thrusts his hands gripping my hips tightly to control the tempo.

"In your office on your desk," I screamed, noticing the wild passion in his eyes. I wanted him to make me his. "I want you to cum all over my body."

"Bella," Edward groaned increasing his rhythm causing me to go over the edge. I screamed his name as I came watching as he pulled out and spilled all over my stomach. I had never seen something so erotic in my entire life.

"Fuck," he whispered through his pants as his eyes connected with mine. It was completely obvious that he had enjoyed this as much as I had. He took a step back, letting my hips go as I sat up. I felt like I was made out of goo. How was I going to get up?

He watched me carefully as I stood on my shaky legs, catching me before I could fall. "Need some help there?" He asked smugly. He was obviously very proud of the fact that he had caused my legs to stop working.

"I can manage," I tried to answer but let out a squeal as he scooped me up effortlessly.

"Sure you can," He chuckled before nipping my shoulder and carrying me towards the bedroom. Did he really think I was capable of another round? Who was I kidding? Of course, I was. I would never have enough of Edward Cullen.

However, instead of carrying me to his bed he took me into his bathroom. "Why don't you get all cleaned up while I warm up our cold lunch?" he suggested, slowly placing me on the floor and letting his hands travel down my body.

"Wouldn't you rather join me?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. His eyes were full of confusion, almost as if he was fighting an internal struggle.

"You don't know how much I want to, Isabella," he purred, pulling me into him his erection pressed up against my hip.

"Then why don't you?" I questioned, my fingers trailing down his chest.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here," he said, his lips dipping down to catch mine in a searing kiss. "And, you're making this whole thing exceptionally difficult. Now be a good girl and take a shower. I'll bring us our lunch."

I pouted at his request jumping in surprise as he smacked my bottom. "Do as I say, Isabella," he ordered before leaving the bathroom in a hurry.

I stood in the bathroom a few seconds gathering my thoughts before climbing into his huge shower. I took a quick shower, not wanting to take too long before wrapping myself in one of his royal blue towels. I needed to call Alice and have her pick up Matt. I was never going to make it in time.

Edward had moved my clothes and purse into his room and I was thankful I didn't have to go looking for my purse and phone. I dialed Alice's number quickly, not wanting Edward to catch me on the phone.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted happily. "How was the lunch time escapade?"

"I need a huge favor, Alice," I said, getting straight to the point.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked in a concerned tone.

"I need you to pick up Matt. I'm kind of complicated right now," I explained, vaguely hoping she wouldn't ask for details.

"Bella, are you with Edward now?" She inquired excitedly.

"I am," I admitted quietly. "Can you pick him up?"

"Not a problem. I want details. You better start spilling," she urged and I could almost hear her bouncing. "Is he that good?"

"It was the best sex ever," I sighed, unable to stop the smile that formed. I had never been with a man like Edward and I was certain that there wasn't another one like him.

"I want to hear all about it," she squealed with a giggle just as Edward walked into the room. He looked almost proud of himself and I knew he had heard at least part of the conversation.

"I got to go, Alice," I stammered, hanging up before she has the time to respond. I already knew she was picking up Matt for me.

"Best sex ever?" He questioned with a wide grin as he stalked towards me.

"Were you eaves dropping on me?" I questioned, biting my lip nervously.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he replied with a chuckle before kneeling on the bed and crawling towards me. "And, I'm glad I did. I plan on topping that."

"Can you?" I asked skeptically.

"You don't know anything, Miss Swan," he answered, taking the towel from my body before attacking me.

He had quite the performance to top and I knew he was definitely _up _for the challenge.

**A/N: Sexy time!!! LOL...I hope you enjoyed it. This was a fun chapter to write. Because, I know we all want to be Bella.**

**I was supposed to post this last night, but I was completely bombarded this weekend. It's a bit late, but since you all get 2 updates I hope its alright.**

**Remember to head to the thread for previews. There is a link on my profile.**

**Next update will be Wednesday. **

**Muggleinlove**


	19. Club Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 19: Club Escape

**Bella Swan**

I was extremely thankful that Mike had been on time to pick up Matt for the weekend, because I still had no idea what I was going to wear. I wanted to impress him. I wanted to make him squirm. But, I didn't have time to go shopping. I barely had enough time to shower.

I picked up the last of Matt's toys as I heard a knock on the door. Was Edward here already? He wasn't supposed to arrive for another two hours. What was I going to do? I rushed towards the door sighing in relief as I spotted Alice's bright yellow Porsche in my driveway.

"I so love you right now," I said the minute I opened the door.

"Did you think I was going to let you head out to a club without helping you get ready?" She asked stepping inside before heading straight up the stairs. "What time is Edward supposed to be here?"

"In two hours," I answered, following her into my bedroom.

"Good," she said with a mischievous grin. "I have a surprise you," she added excitedly as she laid the garment bag she had brought on top of my bed.

"What did you do?" I asked in almost a fearful tone. I never really knew what to expect with Alice's "surprises." They had a tendency to scare me.

"Don't you trust me?" She questioned, placing both her hands on her hips.

"I'm not quite sure," I admitted, ducking as she launched one of my throw pillows towards my head.

"Get in the shower. Now you'll have to wait," she replied triumphantly, grabbing the pink robe I kept near the bed.

"Can I at least get my underwear?" I questioned, trying to walk to my dresser.

"Not needed," Alice said, standing in my way. "Shower and wash your hair. I'll set everything up while you finish."

I bit my lip, stopping myself from saying anything more. I didn't have time to argue with her and in all honesty she was usually right. Alice knew fashion and I did trust her. She was my best friend.

I took a quick shower, not wanting to waste any time. I was extremely curious about Alice's surprise. I knew she had brought me a dress and probably shoes, but that was hardly a surprise. She loved playing Bella Barbie. It was her hobby.

"Are you done?" Alice asked, knocking on the door right before I opened the door wrapped in my pink robe.

"Are you going to tell me about this surprise?" I inquired as I took my assigned seat in the middle of the room.

"I could tell you," Alice mused, beginning to blow-dry my hair. "But, I would rather show you. It's actually a new project of mine. Very secretive, only a handful of people know about it actually."

"Project?" I questioned, completely lost. What the hell was Alice talking about?

"I have a new line coming out next spring," she explained loudly over the loud noise of the blow dryer. "It really was a last minute idea which I ended up loving."

"What kind of line? Dresses? Did you start the shoe collection you wanted?" I inquired, remembering that she mentioned the possibility of designing shoes a few months back. Alice always had hundreds of ideas.

"I considered the shoe line, but I got an even better idea one night. It makes perfect sense for me to design them. I mean, women wear them every day…" she began to say excitedly as I tried to keep up with her reasoning. I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Alice," I said, stopping her mid rant. "What have you designed?"

"Silly me," she giggled, finishing the last section of my hair before putting everything down. She bounced over to my bed, going through her bags until she took out a light purple thong and a matching bra. "What do you think?"

"Are you designing underwear?" I asked in complete shock. The color was very pretty and very feminine, but it had caught me by complete surprise.

"I have a whole lingerie line," she corrected, placing the set before taking out a few more sets.

"They are beautiful," I commented, picking up the bra and holding it against me. "I would definitely wear it."

"Great, because these are yours," she added with a large smile. "This is the first part of the collection. I will get the rest of it to you later."

"Alice, all of this is unnecessary," I said, hating the fact that Alice always gave me all her latest styles. I felt as if I was making her lose money. I knew I couldn't afford half the things she gave me.

"Shut up and head into the bathroom," she ordered, handing me a black and pink set. "I don't want to hear you complain."

I obeyed Alice's request, my eyes widening in shock as I realized just how tiny and nonexistent the panties were. I couldn't believe that Alice had designed crotchless panties. Was she out of my mind? Did she expect me to wear this?

"Alice," I said loud enough for her to hear me. "Where the hell is the rest of the material?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked in a fit of giggles from the other side of the door.

"You know what I mean, Mary Alice Cullen!" I replied, staring at the flimsy piece of material in my hand. Who knew Alice had it in her?

"Don't be a prude, Bella, and put them on. I promise you will enjoy the outcome. Just think what Edward would say. Think of the possibilities," she answered causing the wheels in my head to begin to turn. It was very out of my comfort zone, but it had definite possibilities.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled to myself as I slipped it on, studying my reflection in the mirror. I had to hand it to Alice. She really did know what she was doing. The black and pink lace made me feel confident and sexy. It was also extremely comfortable.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whined impatiently before opening the door wide enough to give me a dress. "Edward will be here in twenty minutes and you still have to get dress and I have to touch up your makeup."

I managed to get myself into the dress, opening the door and allowing Alice to zip it up. "I knew it would fit you perfectly," she commented before beginning to fuss with my hair.

The dress was extremely form fitting ,ending around mid-thigh. The neckline wasn't to risqué but most of my back was left bare. There was only a shimmery band thick enough to hide the back of my bra.

"You have done it again," I complimented Alice once she had done. "I bow down to the queen of all that is fashion."

"Do you like it?" She questioned stepping back to look me over.

"I love it, Alice. I'm not so sure about the underwear or lack thereof. I mean, I can easily flash somebody," I said, my own insecurities starting to creep up again.

"You're going to drive Edward wild. You just wait," she responded with an all knowing smile. "Jasper happens to be very fond of the Naughty Pixie Collection. He especially liked it when I wore it to dinner at his parent's…"

"Alice!" I yelled covering my ears. "I don't need to know that many details about your sex life. Plus Jasper is my boss. I wouldn't be able to face him if I knew anything else."

"Party pooper," Alice mumbled, just as my doorbell rang.

"Edward is here!" I said nervously, looking at myself in the mirror again.

"Go on. I'll pick up and let myself out. I want a full report tomorrow. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she ordered with a huge smile.

"That doesn't exclude very many things," I answered, slipping into the black shoes Alice had brought and taking my black clutch.

"Exactly," she replied with a wink causing me to roll my eyes. It was time to get this show on the road.

**Edward Cullen**

I didn't have a huge plan for tonight. But, I had made certain that Bella and I would have some privacy. I wanted to make sure nothing ruined the night, because I was literally aching for her. My body craved her like some sort of drug. It had been two days since I had last had her and I felt as if I was going into withdrawal.

I turned onto Bella's street, shaking my head as I spotted Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I knew that meddling pixie wouldn't pass up the chance to get involved. I knew she was Bella's best friend and I found it quite amusing that she was helping her get ready.

I got out of my car, making sure that the small bottle I had purchased was safely in my pocket. I wanted to surprise Bella, but I was going to wait. I would let the anticipation get to her before I showed her what I had gotten us.

I rang the doorbell before taking a few steps back to await Bella. I knew I had just seen her hours before, but it had hardly been what I wanted. I had been stuck in business meetings all day and we hadn't even had the chance to head to lunch for a midday romp.

I heard the clicking noise of Bella's heels as she approached the door. The door opened slowly and my eyes immediately traveled down the length of her body. The tiny black dress she was wearing was positively sinful. Her longs legs were almost completely exposed and the only thing I could imagine was having them wrapped around my waist as moved in and out of her.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Bella inquired with a sassy grin as she leaned against the door frame, studying me carefully.

"You look positively divine, Isabella," I complimented, reaching for her hand before pulling her into me. Our eyes met in an intense gaze before I pressed my lips to hers, my arms wrapping around her waist and onto her back.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as I realized how bare her back really was. The only material I could feel was a thin strap across the middle of her back. She was literally trying to kill me, but I didn't care. I was extremely tempted to skip the club and head upstairs.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Mr. Cullen," she replied once we had broken apart. Her small hands slid down from the collar of my dress shirt to my abdomen. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"I thought we can hit up Escape and then head back here for some after hours fun," I replied softly against her ear. The anticipation of what was coming was already starting to make my pants fit tighter.

"What kind of fun?" Bella inquired in a husky tone as her lips ghosted past my jaw.

"Naughty, sexy fun," I replied before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I can't wait," she answered before I settled my arm across her waist, leading her to my car. I opened the door for allowing my hand to brush against her ass as she sat down. I was trying to take control of my urges to stop me from throwing her into the backseat of my Volvo. There would be time for that later.

I climbed into the driver's seat, letting my eyes take her all in again. The soft skin of her thighs seemed to call to me and I couldn't help my hand from trailing down to her knee. "You look amazing tonight," I complimented again, allowing my fingers to venture higher and higher on her thigh.

"I like the dress, as well. You can never go wrong with one of Alice's designs. But, honestly, I think it would look better on the floor of your bedroom," Bella replied with a flirtatious smile causing my pants to fit even tighter. I removed my hand from her thigh. The temptation was far too much.

I gripped the steering wheel harder, concentrating on the road. I had to think of something else before I literally combusted from desire.

"You're being very naughty, Isabella," I commented with a mischievous grin once we had pulled into the front of the club.

"You have no idea," she added as the car came to a stop. "Just wait until you see my new panties," she finished before stepping out of the car, leaving me in complete shock. I had to find out about those panties.

I somehow managed to get out of the car, groaning inwardly at Bella's innocent expression. She always seemed so innocent, but I was slowly starting to see that she wasn't. There was a tigress within her and I planned to make sure it got out tonight.

"Someone is looking to get punished," I whispered in her ear once I had wrapped my arm around her waist, leading the way pass the long line outside the club. I nodded at the bouncer, allowing Bella to enter first before I followed her.

"Mr. Cullen," a pretty blonde waitress greeted us at the door. "My name is Mindy and I will be your waitress for the night. The room you requested has been arranged to your specifications." I smiled politely at her, but I really was not impressed. She was extremely good looking, but she didn't hold the same allure that Bella did.

We were escorted through the crowd to one corner of the club sectioned off by a huge opaque glass wall and a velvet rope. The room wasn't big, but it was perfect for what I wanted. There were a few scattered couches with long hanging lamps. The lamps were dimmed casting a soft blue light across the entire room.

"The bottle you requested is in the bucket and the appetizers are on the table," the waitress indicated as Bella walked off to look around the room. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you," I replied, trying to stay polite even though I was dying for her to leave. I wanted to know just what kind of panties Bella was wearing. Did she have any on? The curiosity was killing me from within.

Mindy excused herself and I held myself back to get a good look at Bella. She was traveling in between some of the couches, her fingers brushing the top cushions as she took everything in. Her full hips were swaying slightly to the beat of the music and it felt as if they were literally taunting me. I wanted to know what was underneath that dress.

I approached Bella from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pressed her back into my body, allowing her intoxicating scent to fill me. "I want nothing more than to take you right here and now," I said honestly, pressing my lips against her neck causing her to shiver in response.

"I believe I haven't had enough to drink for that," she replied once she had composed herself. She shifted her head slightly before kissing my jaw.

"That can be remedied," I answered, taking her hand leading her towards the couch near the corner where the champagne and food was.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Bella asked with a small laugh once she had taken a seat. "I think you want to take advantage of me."

"You can't take advantage of the willing," I pointed out with a grin before popping open a bottle of Dom Perignon.

"What's the occasion?" Bella asked as I handed her a flute of champagne, her eyes growing wide as they landed on the label. "Are you out of your mind? How much have you paid for that bottle?"

"That's not important," I answered as I served myself a flute before joining her on the couch. "Today it's a celebration."

"Celebration?" She inquired in confusion.

"We have successfully closed our first case. You followed the Phillips case from start to finish. And, that deserves a toast," I explained, holding out my flute to her. "To many more successful cases," I toasted causing her to smile.

We clinked glasses, my eyes not leaving her as she took a sip of the champagne. "Do you approve?" I questioned after I had taken my own drink.

"It's delicious," she agreed, taking another sip. "What's that?" She questioned, motioning towards the caviar plate in front of us.

"Caviar," I replied as I leaned forward to pick up a small cracker topped with caviar. "It's quite good," I said before offering her a taste.

"I'm not sure," she said, biting her lip nervously. "I've never had it before."

"Just taste it," I urged, moving closer to her. I watched as she took a deep breath before leaning forward and taking a bite. I finished the rest of her cracker before I realized the look of disgust on Bella's face.

Her eyes were wide as she found a napkin, spitting the food into it. "That's terrible," she commented, picking up her flute of champagne and downing it completely in gulp.

"Slow down there," I said, holding back a laugh as she blushed. "Don't you like it?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" She questioned, blushing slightly as I refilled her flute.

"Of course," I said, picking up another cracker.

"It takes like fish shit," she answered with a shrug causing me to laugh.

"I guess it's an acquired case," I mused, leaning into her for a kiss. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'd rather stay here," she replied with a sexy smile before I captured her lips in another kiss. "You still haven't seen my new panties."

I groaned at her statement, pulling her into me. One arm wrapped around her waist while my other hand slipped past the hem of her short dress. "Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make you scream my name?" I whispered in between kisses as my fingers began traveling higher and higher.

"Edward," she moaned as I massaged her soft skin, my fingers brushing the lace of her panties before discovering that part of the fabric was missing. _Fuck_. Isabella was wearing crotchless panties.

"You naughty, naughty girl," I managed to say after I had regained control. "Tell me what you want, Isabella," I ordered, leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Please," she begged, clinging to me as my fingers slowly but methodically brushed against her.

"Do you want my fingers to fuck you?" I questioned, my thumb brushing her clit causing her hips to buck into me. "Do you like it when I talk dirty?"

"Edward, more," she requested in a moan, making me harder and harder. I was extremely tempted to have her across the couch. I didn't care who saw us, but I knew I couldn't. The rational part of me wouldn't allow it. And, for once the horny side agreed as well.

My tongue traced Bella's full and swollen lips before I removed my fingers from within her. Her soft groan made me smile and I couldn't help but steal another kiss. I knew I was testing my resolve, but it would all be worth it in the end. I wanted Bella to beg for me.

"Let's dance," I said before standing up, pulling her up with me.

"Edward," she whimpered, her desire clearly evident in her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, molding her body into mine. "Do you need something?"

"Just you," she sighed, making me smile.

"That can be arranged," I answered before leading her out of the room onto the main dance floor.

"Tease," she mumbled to herself. My plan was definitely working.

**Bella Swan**

Edward was going to cause me to explode. Was it possible for a woman to die of desire? His look was enough to turn me into a puddle of goo. We had danced for what seemed like forever, but it still wasn't enough. I wanted Edward. Every cell in my body craved him and I couldn't wait to get home.

"I want you," I whispered in Edward's ear as he drove us towards my house. "I want my mouth on every inch of you."

"Bella," he groaned as one hand gripped the steering wheel tighter and the other snaked up my thigh.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the house and before I knew it Edward had me against my front door. My back was pressed up against his chest as I tried to unlock the door, but his hands and lips were making things extremely difficult.

"Having trouble?" He questioned in a whisper, his teeth pulling lightly against my earlobe.

"No," I mumbled, finally opening the door.

I immediately turned around, crashing my lips against his. Edward effortlessly picked me up, kicking the door close. "Where to?" He questioned almost against my lips.

"Up the stairs at the end of hallway," I gasped, my fingers tangling themselves into his hair before I kissed his lips again.

We made it to my room and I couldn't help the squeal that left my mouth as Edward dropped my on my bed. I could clearly see the lust and desire in his eyes, but I also saw more. I didn't know what exactly it was, but it made me feel closer to him. It all felt right.

I smiled up at him as my hand slowly lowered the zipper on my side. He watched me carefully as I knelt up, lifting the dress over my head before letting it fall to the floor at his feet. I was left in nothing but my skimpy black and pink underwear.

"You're wearing far too much clothes," I commented, motioning Edward closer. He took a few steps towards me as he pulled off his shirt, letting it join my dress on the floor.

"Did you forget about my surprise?" He questioned with a mischievous grin as he reached into the pocket of his jeans.

"Is it time for it yet?" I questioned, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra.

"Lay on your stomach," Edward stated after he had taken a deep breath.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching for his hand and pouting when he took a step back.

"Do as I say, Isabella. Trust me," he whispered, the last two words causing me to comply. I was extremely interested in what he had planned. What was his surprise?

"Close your eyes," he added as I felt him join me on the bed. I closed my eyes, gasping loudly as I felt a warm drop of liquid fall on the middle of my back.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to sit up but moaning as his hands began to slowly and sensually spread the liquid across my back. It smelled fruity, almost like strawberries.

"Is that massaging oil?" I questioned causing him to chuckle.

"Not just any regular massage oil," he explained, his hands never leaving my body. "Flavored massage oil," he corrected before I felt his tongue trace the curve of my back. I immediately called out his name in a moan. I had never felt something so completely sensual and erotic.

His hands moved up my sides, brushing the sides of my breasts before sliding back down, slowly pulling down the small thong I had been wearing. I couldn't wait much longer. I had to have him.

I turned over, my eyes meeting his before I sat up, pulling him down to me. "Please, Edward," I begged, kissing him and unbuttoning his pants. I knew instantly that the teasing was over. Neither one of us could take much more.

His pants and boxers were removed at the same time right before he entered me. There was no need for anymore foreplay. Our whole night had been about foreplay. I wrapped my legs around his waist, meeting each and every one of his hard thrusts.

"You feel so good," he moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic the closer to his peak he got. "So fucking good."

"Yes," I groaned in agreement and pleasure as a powerful orgasm washed over me. Edward Cullen was a sex god.

"Fuck, Bella," he grunted with one last thrust before collapsing on top of me. We were both completely spent and exhausted.

"I never got to use the oil on you," I said once he had rolled off of me and my breathing had returned to normal.

"There's always time tomorrow," he said sleepily before wrapping his arm around me and closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was looking very promising.

**Edward Cullen**

I opened my eyes, squinting away from the brightness that filled the bedroom. The bed felt cold, almost as something, someone, were missing. Where was Bella? I somehow manage to get out of bed, slipping on my boxers and jeans. My shirt was not on the floor and I had a very good feeling that Bella was wearing it. But where had she disappeared to?

I walked out of the bedroom and groaned in delight as the smell of breakfast hit me. Bella was cooking us breakfast. She was spoiling me rotten.

I walked down the stairs, hearing the doorbell ring before I had even made it to the kitchen. Bella almost instantly appeared dressed in nothing but my dark gray dress shirt. I was instantly ready to take her against her stairs.

"I'll get that," I offered, walking towards her to give her a kiss.

"Thanks," she answered with a sexy grin before making her way back towards the kitchen.

I had to tear myself from the lovely view of her ass and make myself focus on getting rid of whoever was at the door. They were not going to ruin my morning. I opened the door, finding a strange blond man and a small boy. I knew the boy had to be the one from the pictures in the foyer.

"Hello? May I help you?" I asked eyeing the duo suspiciously.

"Who is it, Edward?" Bella suddenly asked causing me to turn around as she stepped out of the kitchen entry.

"Hi, mom!" The small boy yelled, running inside as my eyes connected with the man. Who was the kid calling mom?

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked, looking extremely upset. Who the hell did he think he was?

**A/N: Here is my update for today! I know you all hate the cliffy, but you knew it was coming. Look at the bright side: You don't have to wait a full week for an update. I will update again on Sunday night.**

**Go discuss predictions and thoughts on the Twilighted forum. Link is on my author page.**

**Next Chapter: The Fallout**

**Muggleinlove**


	20. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 20: Finding Out

**Bella Swan**

I was mentally preparing myself to let Edward know that I had a son. I knew I had waited far too long to tell him, but I needed to make sure what we were first. And, I really did feel a connection with him. It was time to tell him the truth.

"Hello? May I help you?" I heard Edward ask causing me to head out of the kitchen to see who was at the door.

"Who is it, Edward?" I asked before I made it to the entry way of the kitchen. My eyes immediately widen in shock as I realized who was standing at the door. I had no idea who I had expected. Maybe I expected Alice, Margaret, or even sales people. But, I did not expect Matt and Mike to be standing on the other side.

"Hi, mom!" Matt yelled as he ran inside, giving me a tight hug. I half heartedly returned the hug. I was too shock to really do much.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mike asked suddenly, shooting glares in Edward's direction.

"I could ask you the same question," Edward replied as I noticed Matt was watching the exchange. He really didn't need to listen to all of this.

"Matt go up to your room and watch some television," I urged, keeping a close eye on the stare down Edward and Mike were having.

"But, mom," he whined causing me to look pointedly at him. This was not the time to whine and complain.

"Matt, do as I say," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and collected when my emotions were absolutely everywhere.

"Fine," he replied with a pout before he made his way upstairs.

"Who the hell is this, Bella?" Mike asked with venom in his voice once Matt's bedroom door had closed.

"You of all people have no right to question who I spend my time with," I seethed, turning to him. Edward seemed a bit shocked by the whole ordeal, but he did seem to be angry. I was almost afraid to know what he was going to say.

"You're still my wife," he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ex-wife," I corrected with a glare. How dare he talk as if we were still married? "The divorce papers have been signed for quite a while."

"So now just because you're single that gives you the right to act like a whore," Mike stated, looking me over with disgust.

"You, fucking little prick," Edward replied, waking up from his daze. "No one talks to her like that," he added before taking three steps and punching him squarely in the nose.

"Son of a bitch," Mike yelled, covering his bloody nose before rushing past Edward and me into the downstairs bathroom.

I looked at Edward, unsure of what to say. Did I apologize? Should I wait for him to speak? I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

"Did you ever plan on letting me in on the fact that you have a son?" Edward asked as he clenched his fists at his side. "Did you think I would never find out?"

"It's not like that," I replied, feeling incredibly guilty. I hadn't been hiding Matt from him. I just hadn't found the appropriate time to tell him. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" he asked, crossing his arm as I bit my lip nervously.

"I was going to tell you during breakfast this morning," I admitted, wanting to run into his arms, but I knew I couldn't.

"And, you expect me to believe that, Isabella?" He questioned in disbelief.

"It's the truth, Edward," I sighed, feeling the tears prickling my eyes. "I never once denied the fact that I was a mother."

"But, you never told me," he seethed, taking a deep breath.

"You never asked," I added, holding back my tears, conscious that Mike was still in the house.

"Is their trouble in paradise?" Mike suddenly asked smugly as he appeared back in the foyer.

"Get the hell out of here, Mike," I ordered with as much force as I could possibly muster.

"Don't make me punch you again," Edward added furiously. "I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you."

"Who do you think you are, asshole?" Mike questioned, taking a step towards Edward causing me to rush in between them.

"That's it, both of you," I said, attempting to stop any more violence. I knew neither one of them were going to restrain from hitting the other. "Mike, why the hell are you here? Today is Saturday. You have Matt until tomorrow."

"Lauren and I have a social function this evening. I didn't think it would be an issue," he replied coldly.

"Just get out," I said as he made his way to the door. I didn't give him the chance to say anything more, slamming the door in his face. I had way too much to deal with to deal with his crap too.

"I can't believe you kept something this big hidden from me," Edward stated, sounding almost hurt. Could it be that he had feelings for me? Could I trust him?

"I was confused," I said, closing my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts. How could I explain something I didn't understand?

"Then let me end the confusion," he stated, taking one final look at me before leaving me standing in his shirt in the middle of my foyer.

I was completely stunned as I watched him leave. I wanted to run after him and stop him, but I had no strength to do so. My feet were glued to floor and I had no idea how to stop him. I watched in pure agony as he walked towards his car. Each and every step he took caused the small tear in my heart to get bigger.

I watched as he drove off, leaving me alone. What was I to do now? I realized at the moment that I just didn't care for Edward. I loved him. As much as I had tried to stop myself from falling for him, I had failed. I loved Edward Cullen and it was all my fault he was gone.

I closed the front door before collapsing against the wall. I allowed my tears to take over. I knew I didn't have much time before I had to pull myself together since Matt was upstairs. But, I had to give myself a few minutes. I had completely ruined my chances with Edward. I had no one to blame but myself.

**Edward Cullen**

I drove away from Bella's house before I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I tried to get control of my emotions. Bella had a kid. She had kept that very important fact from me and I really wasn't angry at Bella. I was fuming inside, but it was directed to my brother and his wife. They both knew and never said a single word.

I drove towards their house, trying to make sense of everything. Why hadn't she mentioned him? What did it mean now? I had so many questions in my head and no answers. All I knew was that I needed to get away from her. I couldn't deal with it all at the moment.

I arrived at Jasper's house in record time, pounding loudly at their door. Was this his idea of a joke? Had he conspired to keep me in the dark? I knew he had to know that Bella had a son. Alice was Bella's best friend.

"What's all that ruckus?" Jasper asked as he opened the door, still in his pajama pants. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" I asked, moving past him into the house.

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" Jasper asked, looking completely confused, but I knew he knew.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise," Alice greeted, coming down the stairs as she tied closed her silk robe. "Where's your shirt?"

"Do both of you think it's funny? Did both you conspire to keep me in the dark?" I questioned running my fingers through my hair.

"Edward, can you explain what you mean?" Alice stated with both hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me that she had a son?" I finally questioned. I would get straight to the point. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"It wasn't our place to tell," Alice replied calmly. "Did she tell you? Did you leave her? Edward, what did you do?"

"She didn't tell me," I answered angrily, feeling like I needed to punch something, but I knew I had to control my temper. "Her ex-husband dropped him off this morning. I expected you to tell me." I said, turning to Jasper. "You're my fucking brother!"

"It's not my place, Edward. That is between you and Bella. I refused to get involved," he explained as if there was nothing wrong.

"I can't believe you," I replied, taking a seat at the edge of the couch and burying my face in my hands.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice asked in a concerned voice once she had taken a seat next to me. "She was going to tell you. She didn't hide him purposely."

"Then why did she wait so damn long?" I questioned in frustration.

"I can answer that one," Jasper jumped in from his seat on the armchair. "You don't have the best track record with women. I haven't seen you last longer than one night with a woman since high school."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I inquired, completely confused. What were they talking about? My past had nothing to do with anything.

"It has everything to do with this," Alice answered with a roll of her eyes. "How could she be honest with you if you were likely to sleep with her and leave her?"

"But, I didn't," I pointed out smugly. Bella was the first woman I stay with for more than one night and she had to do that shit to me. There was a reason I didn't stay for more than one night. It wasn't worth it.

"Edward, if you don't realize the obvious than there is nothing I can do," Alice added before standing up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go clean up the mess you left."

"What mess?" I asked curiously, looking up at her.

"Do you honestly think that Bella came out of this unscratched? You left her alone, she's hurting just as much as you are," Alice explained before heading upstairs.

I stayed quiet after Alice had left. Had I really hurt Bella? Why did the idea that I did bother me so much? Was I really being unreasonable?

"You love her, don't you?" Jasper asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to understand what I was feeling. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"If you didn't have feelings for her none of this would bother you. You would move on and forget her. I suggest you think about how you feel about Bella. Does the fact that she has a kid really mean anything? You both have a lot to figure out. That is, if you want to be with her," Jasper finished before leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Jasper's words struck me deep inside. Did Bella having a son really change anything? I still felt a connection with her, but I didn't understand what it all meant. Where did it leave us?

**Bella Swan**

I tried to stop the tears from falling, but I couldn't. I had ruined everything and couldn't do a single thing about it. I had waited far too long to tell him and now I had lost him. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Matt asked as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my middle.

"It's not important, sweetheart," I lied, wrapping my arm around him and kissing the top of his head.

"Who was that man? Did he make you cry?" He innocently questioned.

"No, baby, he's just a friend," I replied, making my tears stop. All I wanted to do was curl up into my bed and cry, but I knew I had to look after Matt.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. I had to pull myself together.

"I had cereal," he replied causing me to take a deep breath.

"Let's go then. I started breakfast a bit ago," I answered ,standing up before pulling him up with me.

"Can I have pancakes?" He questioned. I simply replied with a nod.

"Of course," I stated, knowing it was best to stay busy. If I kept myself occupied I wouldn't be able to think of Edward or the massive mess I had made.

I made Matt his pancakes before taking a seat in front of him, watching him eat. "Aren't you going to have some?" Matt asked, offering me a piece out of his plate. It was obvious that he knew something was wrong with me.

"No, thank you. I'm not really hungry," I added, giving him a forced smile. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I needed to figure out a way to fix things between us. Yet, I knew that it was probably not fixable. Edward would never want me now. I had kept something important from him.

"Mom, can I play Wii?" Matt asked once he had finished his pancakes. I usually didn't allow him much time on video games, but I had very little strength to stop him.

"Sure," I replied, watching as he left the kitchen, going into the living room.

I stared at his empty plate for a long time, not really thinking about anything. My sadness had turned into numbness and I felt more alone than anything else. I had no idea how I was going to pull myself together again.

"Bella," I heard Alice suddenly say as she appeared at the entry way into the kitchen. She had obviously used her spare key to get inside. She rushed to my side, giving me a hug and I completely fell apart in her arms.

"I messed up," I cried into her shoulder, clinging to her tightly. "He hates me, Alice. It's all over."

"Bella, sweetie," Alice whispered, rubbing my back softly. "Edward is hurting just as much as you are. He's at my house with Jasper, sorting through everything. I think he's pretty shocked."

"I don't know what to do," I admitted in a fearful tone. I was at a complete lost.

"Why don't you take a nap? Clear your head." Alice suggested.

"I can't," I answered, a sob escaping me. "I need to look after Matt."

"Don't worry about him. I already called Margaret and she is going to look after him until tomorrow," she assured me before helping me up and leading me up to my bedroom.

"But, there's a mess in the kitchen," I complained as she got me into bed.

"Don't worry about anything, Bella. I will take Matt to Margaret's and then clean everything up. I'm here for you. Right now you need to rest and get all your thoughts together," she urged ,covering me with my comforter. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Thank you," I mumbled before she left the room.

I stared at the ceiling for long time after she had left. The pillows and the blankets all smelled like Edward and his scent was oddly comforting. I was tempted to call and apologize, but I knew he needed to sort through his own thoughts. Matt's sudden appearance had to be very shocking for him.

I clung to the pillow he had used, praying silently that everything would work out. I loved Edward deeply and I wasn't sure if I had the strength to live without him. I just hoped that he returned those feelings. If not, how was I ever going to be able to face him?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was very hard to write, but necessary. The good news is that you'll get the next chapter tomorrow. **

**I'm not going to say what the next chapter entails since it will be out tomorrow.**

**Muggleinlove**


	21. Figuring it Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 21: Figuring it Out

**Edward Cullen**

Jasper left me alone in his living room after I had remained silent for a few minutes. Did I really love her? Did I even know what love was? I stared out into space, trying to make sense of everything that was going on in my head and even in my heart.

Part of me wanted to head back to her house and apologize for leaving. Yet, a big part of me was still angry at her deceit. She had kept a very big secret from me. She hadn't trusted me enough to let me completely into her life.

Yet, I also knew that if she had told me I would have left her. I didn't know the first thing about kids. Kids weren't for me. But, I had a feeling that Bella was for me. Was it love? It could've been love, but I had no idea how to tell.

I stood up, realizing that I had to head home and shower. I needed time to sort through the confusion and the pain. I needed to make sense of something that probably would never make sense.

I got into my car, allowing my mind to wander. But, the only thing I could think of was Bella. She was consuming each and every one of my thoughts. Her beautiful smile, her melodic laugh, her expressive eyes, her silky hair, and soft skin seemed to be burned into my senses. And, I knew I never wanted them to fade.

I arrived at my condo in under fifteen minutes, allowing the valet to take the car. I ignored the stares as I made it to the elevator riding up to my place. I immediately stripped out of my jeans and boxers before climbing into the hot shower.

As the hot water hit me I tried to imagine any other woman in the shower with me. But, I couldn't. There was no other woman in the world who could possible compare to her. I didn't want to be with anybody but her. She truly meant something to me.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks in the chest. My plan had backfired. The predator had fallen for the prey. I, Edward Cullen, had fallen in love with Bella.

I slowly got out of the shower, even more confused than when I had gotten inside. There was no doubt that I loved Bella, but I knew I wasn't ready to admit that. It was hard enough admitting it to myself. How was I going to admit it to her? Or, even others?

I slowly got dressed, trying to figure out what I had to do. I knew I had to go to her, but I knew she didn't want to see me now. She had messed up by not telling me the truth, but I had messed up by running away. I needed to do something for her. I needed to make her see that I cared for her.

I knew I needed to talk to somebody who would understand my dilemma. Someone who knew what it was like to suddenly fall for a woman when you had swore never would. I needed to talk to Emmett. He had fallen for Rosalie just as hard and he had worked through it all. I knew the situation wasn't the same, but I needed to talk to somebody.

I made it to their house without much traffic and was relieved to see that they were at home. I knocked softly on the door, smiling weakly at Rose as she opened the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, stepping aside and letting me in.

"I came to talk to Emmett. Is he around?" I asked, hoping I didn't make a complete ass out of myself.

"He's out on the patio with Ethan. Is something wrong?" She questioned, eying me curiously. Was it really that obvious? "Does this have to do anything with Bella?"

"Please, Rose," I said, burying my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I wasn't exactly feeling too confident with anything at the moment. "Can I just talk to Emmett without getting the third degree?"

Rose smiled sadly before nodding at me. I slowly walked away from her through the house to the outside patio. I was surprised to find Emmett sitting on one of the lounge chairs with three month old Ethan on his chest. He looked completely peaceful and happy. It was definitely a side of Emmett I had never seen.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked as I stepped outside causing Emmett to look at me.

"Hey, Edward, what brings you here on a Saturday? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Bella or something?" He questioned as he sat up causing Ethan to squirm slightly.

"I actually wanted to talk about her," I admitted, knowing there was no use in putting off the inevitable.

"What happened?" He questioned, motioning me to sit down.

"Did you know she had a son?" I questioned, wanting to know if I was the only moron that never knew.

"I did," he replied calmly causing me to scowl in anger.

"And you never mentioned it, because…" I trailed off, keeping my anger in check. As much as I wanted to blow up and kick his ass I knew I had to control myself. I wasn't going to solve anything like that. What was done was done.

"It's not my place to tell," he replied, making me groan in frustration. Why did everybody think it wasn't their place? "But, I know that's not why you came."

"I'm confused, dammit," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm completely lost over what I should do. I have no fucking idea what I'm feeling or what I'm doing."

"Do you want advice?" Emmett inquired seriously before looking down to check on Ethan.

"Please," I replied, feeling extremely vulnerable.

"If you love Bella, I suggest you don't let her go. Once you do you may never get her back," he answered wisely.

"How do I even know if it's love?" I inquired, feeling really dumb. How could I possibly not know what it is? I felt like I should know, but I didn't.

"Honestly, you just know. I knew after only a month with Rose. You feel a deeper more profound connection. It's indescribable, but it's wonderful," he explained causing me to think.

"I just don't know, Emmett," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "She has a grown kid. He has to be like eight or something."

"Six," Emmett corrected.

"What do I know about kids?" I questioned, looking at Ethan. My nephew was still sound asleep on his chest.

"No one knows anything about kids," he stated with a shrug. "You do your best and pray that it is enough."

"I was a dick," I mumbled to myself, resting my face against my hands.

"We all are from time to time. The good thing is that we have women that are willing to forgive," Emmett added after he stood up.

I looked up at him, but my attention was not on Emmett. Ethan looked to be awake and I suddenly had the urge to hold him. He was a small person. He had his entire life ahead of him. He had yet to mess up.

"Emmett," I called, a bit unsure. But, I knew if I didn't do it now I was never going to do it. "Can I hold my nephew?"

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. Ethan was three months old and I had yet to hold him.

"Can I?" I repeated nervously.

"You don't have to ask," he stated with a goofy grin before he looked down at his son. "Now Ethan, Uncle Eddie is going to carry you now. He's never held a baby before so you need to be good. I'll go get your bottle ready while you spend time with your uncle."

I held back a laugh as I heard Emmett lecture Ethan. I had never noticed just how happy Emmett was as a husband and now as a father. His old womanizing ways had come to an end and he was a better man now than before. Was I capable of going through the same change?

Emmett placed Ethan in my arms, making sure I was supporting him correctly. "Just hold the head," he instructed before smiling at me and heading inside.

I awkwardly held Ethan for a minute or so, unsure whether it was alright to move. I felt almost as if one move was enough to break him. But, it also seemed stupid to be completely stiff. I settled slowly and softly into the chair before looking down at him.

"Hey buddy," I whispered, not wanting to speak to loud. "I'm your Uncle Edward."

"I know I haven't exactly been the best uncle around. But, I have to be honest, I know very little about kids," I admitted, looking down at Ethan smiling as his eyes began to flutter open.

"What do you think, Ethan? Have I screwed things up badly with Bella? Is it possible she still wants me around?" I questioned, observing him carefully as he stretched and stuck out his tongue.

"Do you think I can be a one woman man?" I asked, trying to voice all my fears. I hadn't been in a real relationship since high school and I wasn't sure if it was even for me. "I want to be. Is it crazy that I still want Bella?"

I laughed as Ethan began to gurgle. "I think you'd like Bella if you'd met her," I continued, staring down at him. "She is funny, smart, and beautiful. She's everything I could ever want in a woman."

As the words left my mouth I understood what I had to do. It all seemed to make perfect sense and I felt stupid for not really realizing it before. "Shit, I really do love Bella," I said out loud, a smile breaking on my face..

"If my son's first word is 'shit,' I am holding you personally responsible for that. And, I will not hesitate to kill you," Rose warned with an amused grin on her face.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly but my excitement could not be contained. "I just know what I have to do."

"Then go get her," Rose urged with a huge smile before she took Ethan. "And you, pay no attention to your crazy uncle."

"I'm not crazy," I protested before heading inside to leave. I had to run a quick errand before I could win Bella's heart. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't understand how it was possible to feel the heartache I felt. My heart seemed like it was breaking in a million tiny pieces, leaving a huge gaping hole in the middle of my chest. I knew there was nothing I could possibly do to heal it. Only Edward had the power to piece me back together and once again make me whole.

I gripped the pillow Edward had used tightly against my body as I stared at the wall. The tears continued to stream down my face as I tried to reason with my decision. I obviously shouldn't have kept Edward in the dark about Matt. But, I also couldn't think of a way I could have told him. It had never been the right time.

I had very little hope that he would take me back and I also held no false pretense that we could ever work together again. The only thing I could hope for was for a recommendation letter from Jasper or maybe Emmett. Hopefully, the experience I had accumulated over the last few months would be enough to get me another job.

Even if Edward would still work with me, I couldn't work with him. I refused to put myself through the pain of having him so near yet so far. I couldn't see him move on when I knew I would never be able to move on. He had captured my heart and I wanted him to keep it. It belonged to him and no one else.

"Bella, sweetie," Alice said as she walked in with a tray in her hand. "I made you your favorite homemade macaroni and cheese."

"Not hungry," I answered weakly, burying myself further into my pillows and covers. I had no reason to eat. I wanted Edward.

"Bella, you have to eat. It's mid-afternoon and you haven't even had a bite," she explained, setting the tray on my nightstand before taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "It's not healthy for you to be like this."

"Leave me alone, Alice," I pleaded as a few more tears ran down my cheek. "I messed everything up."

"Bella," Alice sighed, placing her hand on my back. "You can't keep blaming yourself. We're all human. We all make mistakes. Plus, Edward will come around."

"He won't," I corrected, unable to look at Alice. How could Edward ever be able to forgive me? I wasn't sure I was able to forgive myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice scolded, getting up suddenly and pulling back my covers. "Get your ass out of that bed. You're going to march into that bathroom to shower and change. And, then I want you back here. We're going to have mac and cheese and then an entire half gallon of cookies and cream ice cream."

"I'm not changing," I said, wrapping my arms around my middle. Edward's shirt was the only piece of him I had left. I was not going to allow Alice to take it from me. "Alice, just let me be. I just need to be alone."

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you mope around?" She questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. She seemed to be at a total loss over what to do. But, she had done enough. I needed at least this one night to wallow in my sadness.

"Please," I begged, lifting my head only enough to look into her eyes. "I need this."

"Bella," Alice sighed in obvious frustration. "I know Edward has feelings for you. He'll come to his senses soon. I can feel it."

I closed my eyes trying to believe Alice's words. I wanted nothing more than to believe them. But, I didn't want to raise false hope. Edward would never want me again.

**Edward Cullen**

I rushed out of Emmett and Rosalie's house, racing towards Margaret's flower shop. I had the sudden urge to get her a flower. I wanted to apologize the right way. I wanted her to know that I wanted her, all of her. And, that included her son. I was not going to run away from her.

I arrived at the shop and as usual I had no idea what to get her. What did you get a girl when you were going to apologize? I wanted her to know that I cared for her. I wasn't ready to tell her I loved her, because I wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"Hi," I said, noticing an older man sitting behind the cashier instead of Margaret.

"Hello, there. What can I do for you?" He inquired, standing up from his stool.

"Is Margaret around?" I asked, knowing full well she somehow always knew how to lead me to the perfect flower. I needed that now more than ever.

"She's handling a family issue today. Is there something I can help you with?" He explained causing me to sigh deeply. Would he know what flower to get?

"I sort of messed things up with a woman I deeply care for," I said, looking around to see if any one flower popped out at me.

"Then I guess it has to be quite the flower," he mused, looking around.

"Margaret always has a way of leading me to the right flower. It's amazing how skilled she is," I stated as I neared the roses. The red roses were absolutely stunning, but I did know the true meaning of red roses. And, I wasn't quite ready to admit that to her. It was not the right time for that.

"My wife is quite the matchmaker," he chuckled causing me to freeze.

"Do you know if Margaret is with Bella?" I inquired suddenly. Is that why she wasn't here?

"Are you Edward?" John asked instead of answering my question.

"The flowers are for Bella. I really messed things up and I want to make them better," I explained nervously.

"Then I suggest you pick something quickly and get back to her. She really cares for you," he said causing me to sigh in relief. He wasn't going to try to stop me.

I looked around the shop, finding the perfect flower on a nearby shelf. It wasn't a bouquet of red roses, but rather a red vase with a large assortment of red orchids. It was stunning and it was perfect.

"I'll take that one," I said to John.

"Bella will love them," he commented as he moved passed me, bringing down the vase with the flowers from the shelf.

"I hope so," I answered as I paid for the flowers, leaving the shop in a hurry.

I had to win Bella back. I had to make her mine, because I wanted to be hers. I didn't want anybody but her.

**A/N: Who thought Edward with Ethan was cute? I love that scene it was one of my favorites. I have a very soft spot for babies.**

**Remember to head to the Twilighted Forums for previews and discussions. I will be around until Wednesday night if you have any questions.**

**Next Chapter: What Happens? **

**Muggleinlove**


	22. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 22: Forgiveness

**Edward Cullen**

I drove as fast as I could back to Bella's house. I knew I had made a mistake by leaving this morning, but in a way I couldn't come to regret it. I had needed the time to think things through. I had now come to the realization that I needed her and wanted her in my life. And, that included her son.

I was not surprised to find Alice's Porsche parked outside Bella's house. Alice was Bella's best friend and I expected her to be looking after her. I took a deep breath as I picked up the vase with the orchids. I knew I was going to have to face an angry Alice the minute I walked inside. I had to prove to Alice that I really did care for Bella. I had to prove to her that I wasn't going to hurt her again.

I knocked on the door and my pulse immediately began to race. What if Alice didn't open the door? What if Bella didn't forgive me? What if I wasn't good enough for her? All these questions ran through my head as I stared at the closed door. Why did it all affect me? What kind of power did Bella have over me?

"What do you want?" Alice asked, crossing her arms across her chest after she had opened the door. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"I want to apologize to Bella. I want her to know that her son doesn't change anything," I said, staring down at the floor in nervousness. "I still want to be with her."

Alice stayed quiet for a minute or so before she used all her strength to slap me hard across the face. "It took you long enough," she seethed, stepping to the side and allowing me inside.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek as I placed the vase on the foyer table.

"For being an ass and making Bella cry. You hurt her, Edward. You hurt her far worse than her ex-husband did. I have never seen her this way," she explained in a concerned tone.

"It's not like she was perfectly honest with me, either. This is as much her fault as it is mine," I replied, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "But, for some reason, I really do care for her and I want to make this work."

"Then you better get your ass up there and beg for her forgiveness," Alice said with a meaningful glare. "And, you better hope you never hurt her again. If you do, I will personally hurt you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I don't expect anything less," I replied before picking up the vase again and making my way up to her bedroom.

Bella's bedroom door was open and my heart broke the moment I stood at the entrance. She was curled up on the side of the bed I had slept on, clinging tightly to the pillow. "Bella," I said, softly hoping to get her attention. I had no experience with this. I had no idea what to do or how to behave.

"I'm sorry," she cried as one of her hands reached out to the side. "Please," she continued and I instantly knew she was asleep. Her eyes were closed, but her body was tense. She was sleeping uneasily.

I settled the vase with the orchids on the nightstand closest to her before going around to join her in bed. I climbed in carefully, making sure not to disturb her before gently wrapping my arms around her middle.

Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red and I knew that I was the reason she was hurting. I had made her cry. "I'm here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered softly against her ear. "I'm so sorry."

I waited for her to wake up, but she was too exhausted to stir any further. Her body simply turned towards mine as her small hands gripped the collar of my shirt. It was as if she was subconsciously afraid that I was leaving.

"I'm sorry," she repeated softly a few times as I ran my fingers through her soft hair. "I should have…" she trailed off before burying her face against my chest.

"I shouldn't have left. I don't deserve you," I continued, thankful for the chance to hold her. But, I was terrified that she wouldn't want me once she woke up. I was afraid that I had messed up too badly. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if she didn't forgive me.

Alice appeared at the door a short time after, making sure everything was alright. She had her purse in her arm and I knew she was entrusting me with Bella's care. She gave me a meaningful look before giving me a small smile and leaving us alone.

I pressed my lips against hers as I pulled her closer to me. I needed the assurance that she was with me. For the first time in my life I just wanted to hold a woman. I was not tempted to push things further. Her closeness was enough. I felt closer to Bella at that moment with just holding her than I had ever felt with anyone before.

"I love you," she whimpered in a barely audible voice causing my eyes to widen in shock. Did she really love me?

I stared down at Bella in disbelief. I knew she was asleep, but the possibility that she may loved me made my heart soar. And, I had no idea why. Love had always been an emotion that scared me, but I no longer felt that way. I wanted Bella to love me and I wanted to love Bella.

But, I couldn't tell her just yet. I wanted to be completely sure before I told her.

**Bella Swan**

I knew I had to be dreaming and I was afraid to wake up. I had dreamed that Edward had returned and he was holding me tightly. In my dream everything seemed better. I wasn't alone and I felt safe. I knew Edward wasn't leaving me. In my dream Edward wanted to be with me and Matt.

I wanted Edward to forgive me and to give Matt a chance. I knew that I was hardly an ideal match for him. I wasn't a supermodel and I didn't have a lot of money, but I cared for him. I loved Edward and I wanted a real relationship with him. I wanted him to get to know Matt and accept that I am also a mother.

"Bella, wake up," I heard the voice of an angel whisper as his lips kissed mine before trailing down my jaw and neck. "It's morning."

I shook my head, clinging to the material I was holding. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face the hard reality that I was alone. But, I felt like Edward was holding me. His presence was far too real. Was it only a dream?

"Wake up, Bella," he repeated and I knew I had to be hallucinating. He didn't call me Bella. He always called me Isabella. It couldn't be real. "Please, open your beautiful eyes," Edward's voice pleaded as his lips kissed the pulse point of my neck causing my eyes to flutter open.

My eyes immediately met his and I instantly felt like crying. Edward had returned and he was holding me tightly against his chest. I had no idea what his presence meant, but I was relieved to be in his arms.

"Edward," I whispered, my fingers reaching out to touch his face. I wanted to be sure I wasn't imagining him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning," I stated as the tears began to fall.

"Bella, you're not the only one that needs to apologize," he replied, his hands cupping my face gently. "I'm the one who ran away without an explanation. I should have stayed and heard you out."

"I never really meant to keep him away from you, Edward," I began to explain. It was better to get it all out in the open while I had the chance. "I just don't know how to do all of this. I haven't dated in so long and I wasn't sure how you would take the news."

"I wish you would've trusted me, but I can see why you didn't," he answered, his thumb tracing my lips. "I was mad at first. You kept this from me and you shouldn't have, Bella. This is a big part of what you are, I can see that now. But, I know why you didn't. I wouldn't have told me either if I were you. If we are going to be together, we need to be honest with each other, completely."

"Forgive me?" I asked in an unsure tone.

"Only if you forgive me," he replied before his lips gently touched mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing myself closer to him. I felt completely relieved that he had forgiven my stupidity. "Don't leave again," I begged in between kisses as one of his hands disappeared into my hair and the other slid from my waist to my hip.

"I'm not leaving," he assured me before his lips returned to mine in a deep and passionate kiss.

**Edward Cullen**

I was elated that Bella had accepted me back, but I wasn't sure how I was to act around her son. I didn't know what to do or say. I was at a complete lost. But, I was curious to know more. I wanted to know everything about him in the hope that I could learn how I was supposed to behave.

"Tell me about your son," I said as I cherished the closeness of her body.

"His name is Matt and he's six years old," she started, her eyes shining with happiness. It was completely obvious that she loved her son and loved talking about him. "He loves video games. I honestly believe that if I allowed him he would play them all day."

"Does he have a favorite console?" I inquired, trying to determine whether or not I could relate to him.

"He has the Nintendo DS and the Wii. He's perfectly content to play whichever," she answered with a smile.

"Does he like sports?" I inquired. I had the urge to know more about him. I wanted Matt to like me.

"Does he like sports?" She laughed loudly causing me to smile. Bella looked absolutely stunning when she laughed. But, did that mean he liked them or he didn't like them? I gave her a look, urging her to explain the laughter.

"He's a huge fan of the Mariners. He watches all the games religiously and gets mad when they are over too late and he can't finish them," she explained with a giggle.

"That's mean of you," I commented with a sly smile. I knew all too well how much it sucked when you couldn't see the end of the game because of bedtime. My mom used to do this same thing to me when I was a child.

"He's six years old, Edward. He has to have a bedtime," she protested causing me to roll my eyes.

"I still say it's unfair," I added causing her to pout.

"He obviously thinks it's unfair. A few weeks ago he sneaked out of bed to watch the end of the game. I didn't realize what he had done until the following morning when I found him sound asleep on the couch," she recounted with a shrug. "Matt could barely stay awake that day in school."

"He sounds like quite the trouble maker," I commented with a laugh as I thought back on my childhood. "Reminds me all the trouble Emmett, Jasper, and I used to get into. My mom used to send us to bed before the games were over too and we always sneak back out of bed once we knew she was asleep."

"Edward!" She scolded as I smiled mischievously.

"What? It was good practice," I added with a shrug. "We would sneak out of bed as small kids and then sneak out of the house when we got older."

"Out of the house?" Bella questioned in disbelief. "Are you saying my Matt is going to sneak out of the house?"

"Bella, calm down," I stated, noticing the panic in her eyes. "Emmett, Jasper, and I were huge trouble makers. You can't worry about that now. Come on, Matt is only six."

"But one day he won't be," she whispered softly before I gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"He sounds like a fun kid," I replied with a laugh smile. "I want to meet him," I added, hoping she would agree.

"You don't have to, Edward," she stated in an unsure tone. "I don't want you to think like you're being forced to spend time with him."

"Bella, Matt is part of who you are and I want to get to know every part of you. And, that includes the part that is a mother," I replied, giving her a deep and meaningful kiss. I wanted her to know that this what I wanted. I wasn't sure why I suddenly wanted all of this. But the truth was that I did want it.

**Bella Swan**

I was a nervous wreck as I waited for Edward to arrive. I wasn't quite sure how to introduce Edward to Matt and I was even less sure how the two would interact. Would they like each other? Would it be weird? I really wanted them to get along.

"Mom, where are we going?" Matt asked for the hundredth time as he made his way down the stairs.

"I don't know, sweetheart," I answered for the first time, not having a clear answer for him. I had asked Edward where we were going, but he insisted on it being a surprise. He had left not long after our talk, determined to come up with something for us to do.

"Then why do I have to get dressed?" Matt inquired with a pout causing me to sigh.

"Matt, honey," I started, kneeling down to face him. "A very special friend of mine is going to take us out. Can you promise me that you'll be good and behave?"

"I'm good," he protested making me smile.

"I know you are, but you have to be extra good today. Would you do that for me?" I questioned, hoping to convey the importance of what was going to happen. I really didn't want to scare Edward away.

Matt simply nodded before I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," I whispered just as there was a knock on the door.

Matt immediately extricated himself from my grasp before running towards the front window to see who it was. "Mom, it's the man that was here before," he announced causing me to smile.

"That's mommy's friend," I explained, smoothing out my shirt and running my fingers through my hair before opening the door.

"Hi, beautiful," he greeted, kissing my cheek softly before turning his attention to Matt.

"Hi there," he said before bending down and holding out his hand for a high five as Matt looked at me for assurance before high fiving Edward. "I'm Edward and you are?"

"Matt," he replied shyly once I had nodded, letting him know it was alright. Matt tended to be weary of strangers.

"It's nice to meet you, Matt. Are we all ready to go?" Edward inquired, looking towards Matt and then at me for confirmation.

"Where are we going?" Matt questioned as Edward stood up.

"Well, I was thinking the three of us can go to Fun World. I hear they have pretty cool batting cages and video games," Edward answered causing Matt's eyes to widen.

"For real?" He questioned in excitement.

"For real," Edward replied before Matt zoomed out of the door and towards the cars.

"I think you won him over," I commented to Edward as he held the front door open for me. "Baseball and video games, very clever."

"I thought it was," he laughed before leading me towards his car and opening the passenger seat for me then the back seat for Matt.

The drive to Fun World was a bit awkward. I knew Edward wasn't exactly comfortable around children and I was very impressed over how much effort he was putting into everything. He seemed to really want to make things work. But, he didn't have any real conversational topics.

"So, what will it be guys? Batting cages? The arcade? Or pizza?" Edward asked once we had arrived.

"I'm not so sure about the batting cages," I said, biting my lip nervously. Matt had never really played and he sometimes had the tendency to be as clumsy as I was.

"He'll be fine," Edward whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on, Mom, please," Matt begged as he looked towards the cages, watching as some of the older kids hit the baseball hard.

"I don't know. Matt, you've never played before. Why don't we go on the bumper cars instead?" I suggested, hoping to shift the attention somewhere else.

"Can I drive?" He asked, his eyes brimming with excitement as we walked towards the line. "Can I mom, please?"

"But be careful," I warned with a laugh as he watched the people who were on the ride already.

"You really are something," Edward stated softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his lips on my neck.

"Edward, not in front of Matt," I scolded, moving slightly away from him even though I really wanted to be closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, taking my hand and pulling me towards him. "Did I do something?"

"I just don't want to be my ex. I don't want to set the wrong example for Matt. Plus, he's young. Let's keep it PG in front of him," I explained as I turned to face him.

"I don't think I know PG," he teased, his hands moving to rest on my waist.

"You're going to have to learn," I replied, giving him a flirtatious smile before kissing the corner of his lips. "Now come on, I'm going to kick your butt in bumper cars." I urged, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cars.

**A/N: Remember to discuss the story over at the Twilighted forums.**

**Next Chapter: Change of Plans**

**Muggleinlove**


	23. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 23: The Phone Call

**1 month later**

**Edward Cullen**

It was eight in the fucking morning on a Saturday and I was wide awake in Bella's bed. I was extremely frustrated and horny and there was absolutely nothing I could do. It had been a week since I had any type of action. Work had been nothing but straight meetings and Matt had been in the house the entire week. Therefore, all I had been able to do in Bella's bed was sleep.

Bella had been adamant about setting a good example for Matt and I understood why we behaved in front of him. But, I didn't understand why we couldn't fucking have sex in her bed at night with the damn door closed. Matt already knew we slept in the same bed. What the hell did it matter?

"Edward," Bella suddenly mumbled in her sleep as she moved closer to me, her leg lifting and settling over mine. The small smile on her lips and the rosy tinge of her cheeks confirmed my what I thought. Bella was having an erotic dream and I was going to take complete advantage of the situation.

There was nothing wrong with getting a head start on the day. Bella's ex-husband was taking Matt to a baseball game meaning I had a few hours of uninterrupted time with Bella before she went shopping with Alice and her sister.

I allowed my hand to slip underneath her thin white tank to touch the soft skin of her stomach before leaning in and capturing her lips in kiss. I kissed her softly at first, slowly increasing the rhythm as she began to reciprocate the kiss.

"Good morning," she whispered in a small gasp as my lips left hers to travel down the column of her neck to her collarbone.

"It's definitely a good morning," I replied against her skin before I pushed her softly onto her back. I rolled over her, making sure to keep most of my weight off of her as I began to gently suck on the pulse point of her neck.

"So good," she replied in a half moan as my hands traveled up her stomach to her tits. I softly began to massage them as I continued to kiss, lick and nip the skin of her neck.

"Do you like that, baby?" I asked with a smile on my face as I pressed my hips into hers. I wanted to be sure she knew just how ready I was to take her.

"Yes, Edward," she groaned, her hands escaping to my hair as my lips descended from her collarbone to the curves of her breasts.

I pulled the straps of her tank down groaning in frustration as the phone rang loudly which caused Bella to jump in surprise. "Stupid phone," I muttered against her skin, hoping she will ignore it and allow us to continue.

"I have to get that," Bella stated reluctantly as she gave me a sad smile.

"Let it ring," I urged before my lips returned to her jaw and my fingers continued to push the straps of her tank down her body.

"Edward, I can't. What if it is important?" She reasoned, kissing my lips once before reaching for the cordless phone on the nightstand.

I was absolutely certain that the world was conspiring against me. The world didn't want me to get laid.

**Bella Swan**

Waking up to Edward's ministrations was the best and probably worst way to wake up. I craved his touch every single second of the day, but I also knew that we had to behave. It was extremely hard not to let things progress further than kissing when Matt was in the house, but I didn't feel comfortable letting them do so. It was probably stupid, but I wanted to make sure I kept things in perspective where Matt was concerned.

I allowed Edward's kisses and touches to continue, because I knew we would have to get out of bed soon. There wouldn't be enough time for things to progress much further. I had to get Matt ready to spend the day with Mike at the baseball game. And, then I had to get myself ready for one of Alice and Angela's dreaded shopping sprees.

The sudden ring of the phone completely took me by surprise causing me to jump. I wasn't expecting any calls and nobody usually called so early on a Sunday. "I have to get that," I said to Edward reluctantly. In all honesty, I had no desire to stop the course Edward and I were on.

"Let it ring," he replied as he kissed my jaw and continued to pull the straps of my tank down my shoulders. Why was he so utterly irresistible?

"Edward, I can't. What if it is important?" I stated as my body protested. They would call back if its important. But, I knew I had to get it.

I kissed Edward softly before reaching for the phone. "Hello," I answered, forgetting to look at the Caller ID.

"Hi, Bella. Are you up?" I heard the voice of my ex-husband ask causing me to cringe. I had stopped Edward from continuing to talk to Mike. I should have allowed the stupid phone to ring.

"I am now," I said in a harsher tone than was probably necessary.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly. "I wouldn't have called so early if it wasn't important."

"What can I help you with, Mike?" I asked in frustration as Edward began to place soft kisses on my shoulders.

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it to the game this afternoon," he explained causing my blood to boil immediately. What did he mean he couldn't make it to the game?

"I hope you're referring to another game and not the one you've been promising Matt you were going to take him to," I warned even though I knew exactly which game he was referring to.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he replied sadly, making me angrier.

"Tell me, Mike," I said in an irritated tone causing Edward to stop his kisses and look at me with a concerned look. "What is more important than your son? Have you forgotten how happy Matt was to finally get to go to a game?"

"He'll understand, Bella. There will be other games," Mike replied without any real concern. "Lauren's parents are flying in and she wants me to go with her to pick them up. It's very important."

I felt the fury burning deep within me at the mention of Lauren's name. How dare he think that Lauren and her parents were more important than his son? Where were his priorities? I balled my fist up in the covers, willing my temper to relax.

"I can't believe you think your stupid whore is more important than Matthew," I seethed as Edward's hand reached for mine slowly, uncurling it from the covers.

"Relax, beautiful," he urged, kissing my neck as I took a deep breath.

"It's not like that Bella," Mike complained causing me to roll my eyes.

"Then how is it?" I asked skeptically. What kind of explanation could he possibly have for me?

"She wants me to go and it's important. I wouldn't cancel if it wasn't of utmost importance," Mike explained as I already felt the headache forming behind my eyes.

"If you think you have to go then go," I said in an exasperated tone. It was obvious that Mike had already made up his mind and I wasn't going to have any success in changing it. "But, you get to be the one to tell Matt. I'm not doing your dirty work for you."

"I really have to go, Bella. I can't do that right now," he stammered nervously. "I'll call him later," he added before I heard him hang up the phone.

"I'm going to kill him," I fumed as I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in outrage.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as I sat up in bed, dialing Mike's number back. I was determined to give him a piece of my mind.

"I'm going to kill that prick," I mumbled angrily as the phone rang a few times before heading straight to his voice message.

"You're a fucking asshole, Mike Newton!" I stated as soon as the beep allowed me to record the message before hanging up the phone.

"Bella, you really have to relax. What did he do? Do you need me to beat the shit out of him?" Edward asked in a very concerned tone as he pulled me into him, his hands rubbing my back softly.

"He's a fucking ass," I said as the pounding in my head began. "How am I going to tell Matt he can't go to the baseball game? He's been talking about it nonstop for the last two weeks."

I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead into Edward's chest. I hated being the one that picked up after Mike's mess and I knew this one was especially bad. The last thing I wanted to do was break my son's heart. But, it seemed like I had no choice. His father was not as concerned about his feelings as I was.

**Edward Cullen**

I wanted to rip that Mike Newton apart. I wasn't close to Matt, but he hadn't stopped talking about the game. It was going to be the first game he attended and he couldn't be more excited. And, now the asshole of his father had canceled. It just didn't seem right.

"I'll take him," I stated, looking down at Bella. "I'll get us some tickets and take him to the game this afternoon."

"Edward, you don't have to," she sighed, pulling away from me. "I'd hate for you to change all your plans because of Mike. I'll stay home and he can watch the game on TV the way he always does."

"Bella, I want to take him. It'll give me time to get to know him. Plus, it'll be fun. I haven't been to a ball game in years," I explained, giving her a smile.

"I don't know. You haven't even stayed with him here by yourself," she protested in an unsure tone.

"Come on, Bella. I'm not five years old. I'm sure I can handle Matt for one afternoon," I replied causing her to laugh.

"You sound sure of yourself," she commented with an amused expression.

"What? You don't think I can, do you?" I questioned with a fake hurt expression. "How hard can it possibly be?"

"You've never watched a six year old by yourself," she answered with a deep sigh. "But, you can take him. As long as you promise to be careful."

"Don't worry," I responded before leaning into her and kissing her deeply.

Our kiss quickly grew in passion as I pulled her on top of me, my hands traveling down from her back to her ass. I pulled her into me, my tongue escaping into her mouth. I heard the door of the bedroom open and Bella immediately rolled off of me. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from letting out growl of frustration. _The world absolutely hated me._

"Mom! Guess what today is?" Matt said as he bounded into the room, climbing on the edge of the bed. I was getting absolutely no action this morning.

"Sunday?" Bella questioned as she straightened out her tank top before getting out of bed.

"I'm going to see the Mariners! What time is dad coming?" Matt announced excitedly as he gave me a huge grin.

"About that," Bella started slowly. "Your father had an emergency and he can't make it to the game."

"But why?" Matt inquired, his eyes wide with disappointment. Mike definitely needed to get kicked in the balls.

"It's a work thing," Bella said with a small shrug. "But, Edward is going to take you instead."

"You mean I still get to go?" Matt asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course. What do you say, champ, are you ready to go?" I asked before Matt nodded eagerly.

"Can we go now?" He questioned causing Bella to laugh.

"Not so fast. Go brush your teeth before breakfast," Bella ordered from the entrance of the master bathroom causing Matt to pout. "The faster you get it done, the faster you get to leave."

Matt rushed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, leaving the two of us alone. I smiled at Bella as I got out of the bed. I was definitely in need of a cold shower before I had breakfast.

"Thank you," Bella said softly as I approached her.

"For?" I questioned as I wrapped one of my arms around her waist to kiss her lips.

"For taking Matt. You really didn't have to," she explained with a smile.

"I know, but I want to," I assured her before pulling her into me. "Now if you'll excuse me, Isabella, I have to take care of a problem you created."

"What sort of problem?" Bella questioned with a sexy grin causing me to shake my head.

"You know exactly what kind of problem," I answered, pressing myself into her.

"I promise to make up for it," she replied, kissing me one last time before moving away from me and out of the bedroom to make breakfast.

That was one promise I was going to make sure she kept.

**Bella Swan**

I kept a close eye on the bacon as I scrambled the eggs and listened to Matt talk about the baseball game. I was extremely thankful that Edward was taking him, but I was also worried. I had never left Edward alone with Matt and I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out. Was he really up to the task of having him for an entire afternoon?

"Mom, do you think I can meet the players?" Matt inquired as he practically bounced in his seat as he waited for breakfast. "Will I be able to catch a fly ball? Would they sign it?"

"Matt, sweetie, you have to relax," I giggled, serving him a plate. "You're going to lose all your energy and be tired for the game."

"I somehow doubt that," Edward chuckled as he entered the kitchen Matt looking up at him with a big smile.

"Where are we sitting, Edward? Can I catch a ball?" He questioned causing me to laugh.

"I can't tell you if you're going to catch a ball or not, but we're sitting right behind the Mariner dugout," Edward explained, catching me by surprise. I knew for certain that those were not cheap tickets. And, those were not the tickets Mike had bought.

"That's cool," Matt commented before turning his attention to his food.

"How did you get those tickets, Edward?" I inquired curiously. He hadn't had much time to get them.

"The company always has some tickets on reserve for every home game. Emmett likes to take clients to games when he can. I just checked if he had purchased them and he hadn't. So, I did," Edward explained, kissing my cheek before taking his plate and joining Matt at the table.

After breakfast was over I helped Matt get dressed for the game, laughing as he ran to the garage to get his mitt. "Are you ready to go, Champ?" Edward asked as Matt reappeared in the living room.

"Can we go now?" He inquired as I responded with a nod.

"Be good for Edward, Matt. Listen to all he says and have fun," I said, giving him a hug and kiss before turning to Edward.

"Be careful," I warned, kissing his lips once. "Don't be afraid to scold him if he misbehaves. And, don't buy him the entire souvenir stand."

"You worry too much, beautiful," Edward answered with chuckle before stealing one more kiss, opening the door and heading to the car with Matt following close behind.

Matt waved eagerly as he jumped into the Volvo's back seat. I wasn't sure how things were going to play out at the game. I was extremely worried about them, but I hoped this would give them time to bond. I just hoped that Edward was ready to deal with Matt.

I used the half hour or so that I had before Angela and Alice arrived to get ready and pick up the kitchen. I wasn't looking forward to shopping, but I did want to get something special for Edward. We had no had the chance to really be intimate this week, but I planned on changing that tonight after Matt had gone to bed. He deserved it.

I had just about finished picking up the kitchen when I heard the door open, signaling the arrival of Alice. She had a tendency not to knock. "Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted as she walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Alice! Angela should be here in a few minutes," I mentioned causing her to sigh deeply.

"Leave it to your sister to always be late. That girl doesn't know how to ever arrive on time," Alice commented just as Angela appeared in the doorway.

"I heard that," she protested causing me to laugh.

"It's the truth," Alice pointed out with a grin. "By the way, Bella, where's Edward?"

"He took Matt to the baseball game," I answered, putting the last of the plates away in the cupboard.

"Wait," Angela said as she stared at me with a confused expression. "Wasn't Matt going to the game with Mike?"

"He bailed," I sighed, once again attempting to control my temper. Mike was definitely not worth it.

"Typical," Alice commented and I couldn't help but agree. "But, how did Edward end up taking him instead?"

"He offered," I answered with a shrug as I grabbed my purse and we headed towards my car.

"He wants to get laid," Angela chuckled causing me to glare at her.

"I happen to think it is very nice of him. He had no obligation to take him, but he still did," I replied as we drove out of my neighborhood and towards the mall.

"He still wants to get laid," Angela repeated as Alice laughed.

"I think that may be part of it, but I think it's very sweet of him. They get to bond," Alice replied happily. "This is definitely a big step for Edward."

"I know," I agreed. "That is why I'm going to have to get some new lingerie."

"I have the perfect thing," Alice suddenly announced. "We'll stop by my shop on the way home. You'll absolutely love it, Bella, trust me."

"You see, Edward is one smart cookie. He's getting laid," Angela added with a triumphant smirk as I glared at her even though she was right. Edward would be getting laid.

**A/N: I have also finally finished writing all the chapters for this story. There will be a total of 30 chapters plus the epilogue. I will now concentrate on writing my other story Taking Chances. I will begin updating Taking Chances on Tuesday night. And, Readjusted will update every Sunday and Wednesday night.**

**Go check out Taking Chances if you haven't already. It is a Bella/Carlisle story, but Edward remains good. It is definitely very fun to write and read. I have 15 chapters posted so far, and will begin posting again on Tuesday. **

**Next Chapter: The Baseball Game**

**Muggleinlove**


	24. The Ball Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 24: The Ball Game

**Edward Cullen**

"Have you ever been to a game before?" I asked Matt, looking at him through the rear view mirror. He kept putting on and taking off his mitt. We had just gotten on the highway and we had about a twenty minute ride before we reached the stadium. I was actually a lot more nervous than I thought I would be.

"No," he answered, meeting my eyes through the mirror. "Dad was going to take me today for the first time. Are we sitting close?"

"We're sitting right by the Mariner's dugout. I think those are the best seats in the stadium," I replied as his eyes grew wide.

"I want to meet Griffey. Do you think I can?" He questioned, his eyes full of hope.

"We'll see what happens. I'll try to pull some string and see if we can meet them after the game," I answered, hoping I could spot Bedard. I had played with him in high school and we still kept in touch from time to time.

"Please, Edward," Matt pleaded after a few minutes of silence. "I really want to meet them."

"I'll see what I can do, champ. I can't promise anything," I replied, giving him a smile. I had spent enough time around Bella and Matt to know not to promise anything I couldn't be perfectly sure I could deliver.

"I hope we can," he stated, looking out the window and spotting the stadium. "We're here!" he announced, pressing his face against the car window.

"We sure are," I informed him as I followed the line of cars into a parking space.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I got off the car opening the car door for him.

"Let's go!" He urged, taking my hand and dragging me towards the stadium. I really had no idea what to do. So, I allowed him to take the lead.

It took us about twenty minutes to get through the crowd and finally find our seats right behind the Mariner's dugout. I really couldn't help but smile as I looked down at Matt's expression. He was literally stunned speechless. He simply stared at everything in awe.

His expressions surprisingly really made me happy. I found it completely amazing that something as simple as a ballpark was so amazing to a six year old. It made me wonder if I had ever been that innocent.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked Matt, not sure what else we could do until the game started.

"Like what?" He questioned as he sat at the edge of his seat. His eyes were completely glued to the field, almost as if he were afraid he was going to miss something if he looked away.

"Well, we can get hot dogs, popcorn, peanuts, nachos, coke, ice cream," I began to name things causing him to bite his lip as he thought. He had obviously inherited that tendency from Bella.

"Can we get a hot dog and popcorn?" He questioned.

"Sure thing," I said as I motioned for him to stand up with me.

"I don't want to miss the game," he complained in a scared tone.

"There's still thirty minutes before the game. We have time, Matt," I assured him as I followed him up the stairs to the concession stand.

"Are you sure we won't miss the game?" Matt questioned again as he nervously looked around. "I don't want to miss the first pitch."

"We have time, champ," I repeated, ruffling his hair as we got in line. "Just a hot dog and popcorn, right? What do you want to drink?"

"Coke," he answered in a much calmer tone.

"What can I get for you?" The young man standing behind the cashier ask.

"We'll have two hot dogs, a small popcorn, a bag of peanuts, a medium coke, and a beer," I ordered before paying.

"Edward Cullen, is that you?" I suddenly heard the shrill voice I would recognize just about anywhere.

"Irina, what a surprise," I commented as she pranced towards me, giving me a tight hug. "What are you doing here? My father told me that you had moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting."

Irina was Aro's only child and his pride and joy. Aro had attempted to set her up with all of us, but none of us ever felt a connection with her. She was more of a sister than anything else. I had known her since the day she was born.

"I do live in Beverly Hills, I'm just visiting my parents for a few weeks," she replied with a smile.

"I never thought a baseball game would be your scene. You never liked sports," I commented, moving to one side as I waited for my order.

"But, Paul loves sports. He would never forgive me if I didn't bring him to at least one game," she explained with a laugh.

"Paul?" I inquired, rolling my eyes. Irina's main weakness was men. She tended to date every single man she met and always swore she had found "the one."

"You have to meet him, Edward. He's perfect," she gushed with a huge smile. "We've been together four months."

"Four months?" I questioned causing her to laugh. Her relationships never lasted more than a few weeks.

"Don't start," she warned, rolling her eyes. "You don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to women. Who are you here with? Anyone I know?" She questioned, looking around.

"I brought my girlfriend's son," I replied, realizing that for the first time I had referred to Bella as my girlfriend. But, I didn't have time to really process what that meant because Matt was not next to me. "Fuck, where is he?"

"What do you mean, Edward?" Irina asked with an amused smile as I began to panic. Where the hell was Matt?

"He was right here," I said, looking around frantically. "He was standing right here like two minutes ago."

"Are you saying you lost him?" Irina questioned causing my frustration to rise. She was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. How could I lose the kid? Bella was going to cut my balls off if I didn't find him.

"Yes, Irina. He was standing right here right before I ordered," I explained, moving away from the counter to look around.

"What does he look like?" Irina asked as I tried to stay calm. Panicking was not going to solve anything. I had to find him.

"He's six years old. He has brown hair and blue eyes and his name is Matt," I described, walking to the middle of the hall and looking around.

I couldn't see anything, because he was too small. All the adults towered over him. "Matt" I yelled, hoping he would reply. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Relax, Edward," Irina said, patting my back.

"How am I supposed to relax?" I questioned angrily. "Matt!" I called again, walking towards a souvenir stand.

Relief washed over me as I saw he was perfectly alright. He was standing next to the souvenir stand, looking at the hats and jerseys. "Matthew, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't run off by yourself," I scolded, the relief turning into anger.

"I wanted to see that hats and that's a bad word. I'm going to tell mom," he replied as he turned his attention back to the hats. "Can I get a hat?"

"You can get a hat if you promise never to run off by yourself again," I replied, hoping to prevent some like this from happening again.

"Bribery," Irina commented with a laugh. "Great way to win a kid."

"Shut it, Irina," I replied, giving her a glare. "Irina this is Matt and Matt this is a friend of mine, Irina," I introduced before Matt waved shyly.

"Well, I better get going," Irina said, looking down at her watch. "I was just supposed to go to the ladies rooms. Say hi to your brothers for me."

"I will," I answered before she waved at me and disappeared.

"Why did you run off, Matt?" I questioned after I bought the hat and placed at his head. "Do you know how freaking scared I was?" I questioned, making sure to not use profanity. The last thing I needed was for Matt to tell Bella I was cursing in front of him.

"I wanted to see the hats," he repeated as we made our way back to the concession stand to pick up the order I had left.

"Don't do that again," I warned as I got the order and we returned to our seats just before the game was about to begin.

The game ended up being a lot more fun than I had expected. Matt had enjoyed the game immensely and I found myself promising him that I would bring him back again. He really was a good kid and quite entertaining to be around.

The game had been fun, but it was the time Matt had spent with the players that stood out the most. I had been able to talk to one of the guards and Bedard had allowed us inside the locker room. All the players had signed a ball for him and had all taken pictures with him. I couldn't remember ever seeing him as happy as he was at that moment.

**Bella Swan**

I took out the paper plates and cups as I waited for Edward and Matt to returned from the game with the pizza. I had just arrived back home from a full day of shopping with Angela and Alice and I couldn't wait to show Edward some of my more intimate purchases. He was definitely going to be stunned.

I heard the front door open before hearing Matt's rapid footsteps as he ran into the kitchen. "Look mom, they all signed my baseball," he said, holding up the ball for me to examine.

"That's wonderful, Matt," I commented looking over the ball. How had Edward accomplished that? "How did you meet them?"

"Edward knows them," Matt replied happily as I noticed the new cap he was wearing,

"Did he buy you the cap too?" I questioned just as Edward entered with the two boxes of pizza. I couldn't help but smile at him. He had obviously bonded with Matt.

"As long as I promised not to go by myself again," he answered causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" I asked, hoping I had heard wrong. Had Edward allowed Matt to wander off by himself?

"What he meant was," Edward jumped in as held my hand up to stop him from continuing.

"I went to see the hats and Edward made me promise not to go by myself again," he explained. "He said the f-word, mom when he found me."

"You lost him?" I asked, turning to Edward. "You lost my son?"

"Technically, yes," Edward replied sheepishly. "But, I found him in under five minutes. He hadn't gone far."

"You lost him?" I repeated, the anger boiling within me. How could he have lost him? "What was so important that you stopped watching him?"

"He was talking to a girl," Matt replied for Edward as he climbed on the chair to grab a slice of pizza.

"Matt, go up stairs and wash your hands before eating," I ordered before turning my attention to Edward. I didn't know what hurt me more: the fact that he had lost Matt or the fact that he had lost him while talking to some slut.

"I can explain, Bella. Irina means nothing to me. She's merely an old friend and we were catching up. I turned my back for less than two minutes," he explained after Matt had left upstairs to wash up.

"And, I'm supposed to believe that, Edward?" I questioned, placing both hands on my hips. "I'm supposed to just forget that you lost my son, because you were too busy talking to some woman. Sorry, Edward, I can't do that."

"It was an honest mistake. It can happen to anyone," he complained as I took a deep breath. He did have a point.

"How do I even know who this woman was? She may have been an old girlfriend. Were you flirting with her, Edward, in front of my son?" I seethed just as Edward closed the distance between us hushing me with a kiss.

I tried to push him off, but I was powerless to do so. The anger kept on building inside me as I felt my body relax into his embrace. Why did he think that sex was the answer to everything? I wanted to be angry and I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't. He had this unnatural power over me and I couldn't help but respond.

"I'll make it better," he whispered as he pulled away slightly causing me to push him further away.

"Sex can't fix everything, Edward," I said closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths. I had to regain control over my body. I couldn't allow him to have complete control over me.

"I never said anything," he protested in his defense.

"That's exactly it," I pointed out. "Just leave, Edward."

"What do you mean, Bella?" he questioned reaching for me.

"Just leave, please. I need to be alone," I explained, moving further away from him. "I need time to process everything. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But, Bella," he said causing me to shake my head.

"Just go, Edward. I'm not mad. I just need space for tonight," I clarified causing him to sigh. I wasn't exactly mad at him. I knew Matt had a tendency of getting entertained and wandering off, but it was the fact that he was with a woman that bothered me.

"It was a complete accident," he repeated before turning around.

"Where are you going, Edward? Aren't you staying for pizza?" Matt asked as he came down the stairs.

"Not today, champ. Remember to put the baseball in a safe place," he answered giving Matt a smile before ruffling his hair.

I watched Edward leave the house. I leaned against the counter top as I sighed deeply. I already felt alone without him, but he needed to realize that sex was not the answer. Sex with him was pretty incredible, but it couldn't fix everything. Sometimes, a simple "I'm sorry" was all that was needed.

"Why did Edward leave, mom?" Matt asked as he sat down on the table.

"He had something to do, sweetheart," I replied as I served him a slice of cheese pizza and took one for myself.

"I had fun today," he mentioned causing me to smile.

"So, did the Mariner's win?" I inquired as Matt's began to eagerly recount all the major highlights of the game.

I managed to get Matt into bed just after eight and for the first time in over a month I realized just how lonely my house was. Edward had been staying over every night for the past month and I had become quite reliant on his presence.

I went into my bedroom and put away all my purchases but not before staring at the silky blue and black piece I had bought to wear tonight. Part of me wanted to call Edward and ask him to come back. Maybe the woman was really just a friend, but I had no way of knowing for sure. But, wasn't a relationship based on trust?

I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. All I really wanted was an apology. We all made mistakes and I knew I was hardly faultless when it came to being a mom. I didn't expect him to know exactly what to do on his first try.

I lost track of time as I allowed my mind to think about Edward. He had become such an integral part of my life over the past few months and it was hard to believe that he had changed as much as he was. He was still the same old Edward, but there was another softer side of him that came out more and more. And, the truth was that I loved him. I just hadn't mustered the courage to actually tell him.

I changed into one of his shirts before climbing back into bed on his side. I heard a text reach my cell phone and I couldn't help but smile as I saw it was from Edward.

_I messed up big. _

_I miss you._

_E-_

I felt my heart flutter as I read his words. The truth was that I missed him in more ways that I could possibly explain.

_I miss you too._

_B-_

I placed my phone back on the nightstand before curling up against his pillow. I really couldn't wait until tomorrow. I just hoped he would realize what he really needed to do.

**A/N: A lot of you in the reviews and the thread guessed that Edward would lose him. But, I wish that I could have come up with the idea of having Matt throw up in Edward's car. That is priceless. **

**How did Bella react? I'm curious over what you think she should have done.**

**There has been many questions over whether this story will have a sequel. And, like I am sure I have said before: There will not be a sequel. The story will wrap up with a total of 30 chapters plus an epilogue. Sequels are extremely hard to write, and I have too many new ideas which I think will be much better.**

**Taking Chances was updated yesterday for the first time in about a month. I will be updating that story on a weekly basis (every Tuesday night). It is a Bella/Carlisle story, but I think even those who have not read the pairing before will enjoy it. Edward is still in the story, and he is not pining away for Bella. They are best friends. Go check it out!**

**Make sure to go support Peter Facinelli over at Twitter. He is on a mission to get 500,000 followers by Friday and he needs your help. If he loses the bet against Robert DeFranco he has to give up the back of his Twilight Chair. And, DeFranco has said he will use it as a dart board. If Peter wins he will give away the back of the chair to a follower and DeFranco will have to sing Single Ladies in a bikini while in the middle of the street. Peter will film it. Go support him by searching for PeterFacinelli on Twitter. **

**While in Twitter you can also find me by searching for Muggleinlove. I update my status multiple times a day letting you all know what I'm working on.**

**Remember that there are previews over at the Twilighted thread every Friday. Go check that out as well!**

**This is a long A/N, sorry.**

**Next Chapter: Will Edward apologize?**

**Muggleinlove**


	25. An Apology

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 25: An Apology

**Edward Cullen**

I was angry, but I didn't know who I was angry at. Was it Bella? Was it at Matt? Was it at myself? It had been a complete and total accident. He had walked off by himself to see fucking hats. Couldn't he have at least asked if we could go see hats? It didn't seem like a hard concept to master.

I gripped the steering wheel harder as I drove off to my condo. I wasn't even flirting or talking to a woman I was remotely interested in. Why couldn't she believe me? Did she really think I would purposely lose her child? I wasn't that stupid.

I arrived at my condo and was instantly hit by a sense of coldness the minute I walked inside. Everything seemed weird almost as if it wasn't mine. I no longer felt like this was my home. The condo was mine, but this wasn't where I belonged. I hadn't spent more than an hour or two here in the past month.

I dropped my keys in the table by the door before making my way inside. I was at a total loss over what to do. Did I try to call her? Would she listen to me?

I turned on my television and began to flip through the channels. I had to find something to keep myself entertained. But, nothing seemed to grab my attention. I felt like I had to do something for Bella. I had to show her that I really cared for her and that I was wrong. I had messed up and I wanted to make it up to her.

But what could I possibly do? I felt like I had to do something grand to get her to forgive me. I knew for certain that tonight was going to be one of the longest nights of my life. My condo was far too empty.

I turned off the television, silently cursing it. Why wasn't there anything on? I rested my head against one of the cushions of my couch as I heard my cell phone began to ring. I desperately hoped that it was Bella, but I knew deep down it wouldn't be. "Hello," I answered, sighing deeply when I noticed it was Emmett.

"Hey, man. What's up? Am I interrupting the fun times?" He questioned with a booming laugh as I heard Rosalie yell at him to be quiet.

"Did you call to ask such a stupid question?" I inquired, rolling my eyes.

"Someone is angry. What crawled up your butt? Is it Bella's time of the month?" He began to ask as my frustration began to grow.

"Is there a reason for your call, Emmett? Seriously, man, I'm not in the mood for your stupid questions and comments," I replied as I stared off to the ceiling.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Emmett questioned, his tone changing. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Bella and I had a misunderstanding. I'm at my condo tonight," I answered, feeling like I had to tell somebody. I needed some sort of direction. What was I supposed to do now?

"You got sent to the dog house, bro," Emmett joked with a chuckle. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I automatically did something?" I questioned, trying to understand why it had to be my fault.

"You're the one spending the night alone. You had to have done something," he reasoned, making perfect sense, but still making me angry.

"I just want to fix things. What can I do?" I replied, feeling desperate for some sort of idea.

"What did you do, Edward? If you don't tell me what happened I can't help you fix it," he responded as I tried to figure out where to begin.

I explained to him what had occurred from the time Matt and I had left our seats to get food until Matt told Bella what had occurred. "I swear it was a freaking accident. Why would I purposely lose him? I don't get why she's mad." I added, running one hand through my hair.

"Women don't always make sense," he stated with a laugh. "Just apologize, Edward. I think she's more disappointed than anything else. She knows you aren't stupid enough to lose the rug rat."

"I just need help planning something. Maybe I should fill her office with flowers? Do you think that will work?" I mused, hoping that would make her see that I was really sorry.

"Dude, slow down," Emmett ordered. "Sometimes all women really want is an apology. You don't have to do all of that."

"But, what if it's not enough? I really do need her, Emmett." I admitted with a sigh of frustration. "I have no idea how I'm going to make it through the night without her."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Emmett answered in a happy tone. "My little brother has finally fallen in love."

"Why do you have to say stuff like that?" I questioned angrily. I knew I loved Bella. I had no doubt in my mind that I did. But, I hadn't admitted my feelings to her. Therefore, they weren't really real. Right?

"It's the truth," he replied. "Just do something simple and grovel for her forgiveness. I've learned with Rosalie that sometimes the simplest gestures mean the most."

"When did you become so smart?" I questioned, realizing he made perfect sense. He had really changed a lot since he had gotten married and even more since he had become a father.

"I was born this way," he responded causing me to shake my head. "Enjoy your nice cold bed, bro."

"You know you're an ass, right?" I reminded him with a laugh.

"I try," he answered before hanging up and leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I stood up and moved away from the couch. I wasn't going to accomplish anything by moping around. I had to figure out something simple to do. I had to find something that would be meaningful to Bella.

I grabbed my phone again figuring I should let her know that I missed her. I wanted her to know that even though we were apart I missed her. I wasn't sure why I missed her, but I did. I decided to text her figuring she probably didn't want to talk to me.

_I messed up big. _

_I miss you._

_E-_

I felt a surge of relief when her response came minutes after. It showed that she was still thinking of me too.

_I miss you too._

_B-_

I found myself drifting towards the piano room and before I knew it I was sitting on the bench. I stared at the keys for a long time, trying to remember when I had last played. My mom had taught me as a young boy to play and it had been something I had excelled at. But, it had been years since I had taken the time to play.

I hit a few keys letting the notes sound throughout the room. I instantly felt a surge of comfort as I played a few random notes. The piano had always been an escape for me. It had given me time to think and time to figure out how to address the issues I was dealing with. I had forgotten what a wonderful companion my piano had always been.

My thoughts wandered to Bella and what she would think of the fact that I used to play the piano. Should I ever play for her? After a few minutes I found my random notes flowing together to form a beautiful melody. The melody immediately brought a smile to my face, because it reminded me of Bella. I knew I would eventually play it for her. It was our song.

I made it to bed about two hours later feeling rather refreshed. I wasn't going to make a huge deal about my apology. But, I was going to make sure she knew that it had been a complete accident.

Sleep proved to be near impossible causing me to be up and at the gym by five in the morning. By seven Carlisle had sent me an email letting me know I would be needed at a meeting at the other side of town. I would not get the chance to see Bella until after five.

My day was not looking good.

**Bella Swan**

How is it possible to run late when one didn't get a wink of sleep the night before? It was almost eight and Matt and I were nowhere near ready to go. I had decided to wear my pretty blue and black lingerie set underneath my clothes just in case Edward and I decided to have a lunch time escape. I missed him way too much last night and I needed to feel every inch of him.

"Matt, hurry up!" I called from the kitchen as Matt wandered into the kitchen half asleep. "Come on, sweetie. Eat your cereal."

"But, I want pancakes," he protested as he sat down. "Can you make pancakes?"

"I'll make pancakes tomorrow, Matt. We don't have time for that now. You're already late for school," I explained as I quickly ate a yogurt. "I need to finish getting ready. Please hurry with your cereal."

I made it upstairs just as I heard my cell phone beep letting me know a text message had arrived. Was I that late? Was the office already trying to contact me? I found my phone on my nightstand noticing the text was from Edward.

_Have a meeting with Jackson Co. all day._

_Please don't leave before I arrive. I want to talk to you._

_Miss you!_

_E-_

I sighed at his message, realizing I had taken the time to put on my sexy underwear for nothing. I would be spending my lunch time all alone. It was completely useless to keep it on, but I didn't have time to change.

_I'll be waiting. _

_Have a good day!_

_Miss you always, _

_B-_

I quickly replied back before dumping my phone in my purse before finishing up. I had to hurry if I wanted to be sort of on time.

I somehow managed to get Matt to school before nine, apologizing profusely to his teacher. I was lucky that Mike had agreed to pick up Matt keeping him overnight. It was his pathetic way of making it up for missing the baseball game. That meant I had no problem waiting for Edward after hours.

I arrived at work and was instantly greeted with a small blue flower on my desk. I smiled at Edward's sweet gesture noticing a small note attached to the small stem of the flower. I couldn't believe just how sweet such a small gesture was.

_Blue hyacinth- I'm sorry_

I sighed deeply when I read his apology. I had already forgiven him and I really couldn't wait to see him at five. But, I had to get through a full day at work first.

**Edward Cullen**

The stupid meeting was not over until almost five and then I had to fight the stupid traffic back to the office. I was literally dying to see Bella. I wanted to apologize for being stupid and I wanted to make it up to her. I would do anything she asked. I just didn't want to spend another damn night without her.

I arrived at the office just before six and was extremely thankful that the office was deserted. The only person their besides the cleaning crew was Bella. I made my way straight to her office, not even bothering to drop my stuff in my office. I felt myself grow hard the minute I saw her through her slightly open office door.

She was wearing a dark green dress that exposed more skin than was probably work appropriate. But, as her boss I had no complaints. Her dark brown hair was let loose in soft curls just the way I liked it and I had to stop myself from groaning when I saw she had worn her glasses instead of her contacts. She looked like a sexy librarian.

"It's not polite to stare. It's kind of stalkerish, really," Bella mentioned with an amused grin as her eyes turned to the door.

"I'm just stunned by your beauty," I answered, walking inside and closing the door behind me. "I see you got my flower." I mentioned, noticing that the flower was in a small vase on her desk.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she commented as she stood up.

"I mean what I said," I prefaced, holding my hand out to her. "I'm very sorry for getting distracted and losing Matt. I didn't do it on purpose. Those few minutes when I thought he was lost were the worst of my life."

"Edward, I'm sorry, too," she replied, giving me a small smile. "I overreacted last night. I just couldn't comprehend what had happened. I should have let you explain. I was just blinded by everything."

Bella eyes met mine as she spoke and I couldn't help but notice the desire they held. She slowly licked her lips when she was done before pressing her lips to mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around her slim waist, bringing her into me. I kept the kiss at a slow steady pace and was surprised when she quickly deepened the kiss.

"God, Edward, I've missed you so much," she sighed against my lips as her hands began to push off the jacket of my suit.

"Bella, we're in the office," I reminded her, wanting to make sure she was aware of this. I had no qualms about taking her against her desk. The idea was actually very appealing, but I didn't want her to stop us midway through. Once I began I didn't think I would have the willpower to stop.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she replied before crashing her lips to mine and allowing my jacket to hit the floor.

I was shocked by her words, but quickly recovered pressing the back of her thighs against the edge of the desk as my hands began to wander down her back to cup and massage her ass. "I'm going to make you scream my name, Isabella," I whispered in her ear as I began to nip and suck on the soft skin of her neck.

"Yes," she urged as my hands wandered down to the tie of the dress pulling it open. I couldn't help but mentally thank her for wearing a dress that made her so easily accessible. But, it was her underwear that really caught my attention. I had never seen something so damn sexy in my entire life.

Her bra and thong were made out of blue silk and black lace and I wanted nothing more than to rip it from her body. I had to have her against the desk, the chair, or even the wall. I was not going to get picky.

I fucking needed her.

**Bella Swan**

I completely lost control of all my inhibitions the moment he had apologized. My body was already missing his touch from spending the night alone and that combined with his vulnerability was enough to drive me wild. I wanted him to take me in my office.

I allowed him to slip my dress off completely, thankful that I kept the sexy underwear on. I could tell from the lust and desire radiating from his eyes that I had chosen well. "Like what you see?" I inquired, leaning back against the desk causing my back to arch provocatively.

"Sexy vixen," Edward mumbled under his breath before his lips returned to my skin. He held my body against his with one hand while the other played with the waistband of my thong. He was teasing me.

I loosened up his tie, jumping slightly as he increased the pressure on my collarbone. I knew he was going to be leaving a mark, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My fingers somehow found the coordination to remove his tie and his shirt before trailing down to the buckle of his belt.

"You look so fucking sexy," Edward commented as he unclipped my bra with one hand, pulling it off of me. I gasped at his words fumbling with his belt causing Edward to chuckle. I couldn't get the damn thing off.

"Are you having a hard time, Isabella?" He questioned as his hands slid down my body before he unbuckled his own belt and pants.

"I need you," I said unconsciously as my eyes took him in. He was standing in the middle of my office in nothing but his black boxer briefs. I could clearly see just how excited he was and I couldn't wait to have every inch of him in me.

"Get on the desk," he ordered causing my eyes to grow wide with anticipation. I loved it when he showed his dominant side. It was probably a secret fetish of mine.

He stood in front of my desk, waiting and watching me as I attempted to move the files and my laptop from the top of my desk. I tried to keep everything organized, but I found it hard to concentrate when both Edward and I were half naked. How could he just stand there and watch me? I felt like I was about to explode.

I managed to get all the files and the computer onto the side table of my office and soon found myself on my back on top of my desk. "That took too long," he commented as lowered my thong down my legs.

I tried to speak but I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. All I knew was that Edward was about to have his wicked way with me in my office. How was I ever supposed to concentrate on work again?

Edward's lips returned to my body as he kissed and licked my stomach, slowly working his way down. His eyes held a hint of mischievousness as they met mine before he began to lick and suck every inch of me. "Delicious," he commented his warm breath making my overheated skin tingle.

He watched my reactions carefully as he began to work me to the edge, stopping before I could go over. I was completely frustrated and my groans and moans were becoming louder and louder.

"Please, Edward," I finally cried, my body shaking with the sheer anticipation.

"Do you want me?" he asked as he slowly lowered his boxer briefs. I simply stared at his naked form hoping he would finally send me over the edge. My body couldn't take much more teasing. "Answer me, Isabella."

"Yes, Edward, yes," I answered before he entered me in one swift movement.

"So fucking tight," he mumbled as he began to move within me, moaning at the contact. I found myself gripping the edge of my desk as he pounded into me, sending me over the edge with only three thrusts.

"You look so hot when you cum," he whispered before he kissed me and began doubling his efforts. I felt like I was on a train of pure ecstasy as he made me climax two more times before he did himself.

He collapsed on top of me, placing kisses on my neck and chest. "We have to do that again," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Anytime," I answered as I played with his hair as an idea formed in my head. "We still have to break in your office and maybe even the conference room."

"You're such a naughty girl, Isabella," he replied with a chuckle before pulling me up and carrying me to his office.

The night was just beginning.

**A/N: I think this has more than made up for their night alone. Don't you think? I know a lot of you felt that Bella's reaction last chapter was over the top and it probably was. But, remember Bella comes from a very bad relationship and she has major trust issues. Is that fair for Edward? Of course not, but it is an unfortunate truth. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. And, we woman, can overreact sometimes. And, I'm speaking from my own personal experience.**

**Remember to go Follow me on Twitter under Muggleinlove. Also make sure to go to the threads over at Twilighted to discuss the story. I post a preview of the next chapter every Friday.**

**Next Chapter: A Special Date**

**Muggleinlove**


	26. Special Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 26: Special Date

**Edward Cullen**

Traveling for business had always given me the chance to explore a city's nightlife. I got to meet new girls and just enjoy my time away from the office. But, this time it was different. All I could think of was Bella. I was extremely happy that this trip had finally come to an end. Business trips no longer held the same attraction. I had missed Bella and surprisingly I had missed Matt. Why? I wasn't quite sure.

I immediately dialed Bella's number once the plane had landed and we had been given the all clear to use cell phones. I wanted to let her know I had arrived and I would be at her house soon. "Hi, Edward," Bella said in a very frustrated tone. I could instantly tell something wasn't right.

"Hey, beautiful, my plane just landed. Is everything alright?" I inquired as I fixed my carry on bag and walked off the plane.

"I have to finish these reports for Carlisle and I won't make it in time to pick up Matt," she explained as I heard her typing away.

"Do you want me to talk to my dad? I'm sure you can finish them on Monday," I suggested. Why had my father given her the reports instead of his assistant? "Wasn't Alison around?"

"No, she had a family emergency and has been out since yesterday. It's not a big deal. I'm almost done. But, can you pick up Matt?" She replied in a hopeful tone.

"From school?" I inquired, checking my watch. It was just after five and I wouldn't be able to make it to the school before six.

"No, Margaret already picked him up. I just hate to inconvenience her with him. Can you swing by her house on your way home and pick him up?" She clarified.

"Not a problem, Bella. Don't worry so much," I answered, making her laugh. It was in Bella's nature to worry and nothing was going to change that.

"How was Chicago?" She inquired as I made my way towards the baggage claim area. "Did you solve everything?"

"We should have a Chicago branch by this time next year," I explained proudly as I heard a sudden silence on the other end of the line.

"That's great," she replied in a sad tone. I knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Bella, did I say something wrong?" I inquired hesitantly as I spotted my suitcase, pulling it off the luggage carousel.

"It's no big deal, Edward," she lied causing me to sigh in frustration.

"Bella, what's wrong? I know you're lying," I answered as I began to walk to the parking garage to pick up my car.

"Edward, who's going to run the Chicago office?" She asked causing me to laugh. Did she think I was moving to the other side of the United States?

"Bella, I'm not going to move to Chicago. The office there is not mine to run," I explained causing her to sigh in relief.

"It's just that you've been dealing with a lot of stuff having to do with the Chicago office," she began to explain.

"I'm not leaving Seattle, Bella," I assured her as I got to my car. "I'm going to head over to Margaret's house. I should be home in an hour."

"I'll be leaving soon," she informed me before hanging up.

I arrived at Margaret's house about a half an hour later. I was a bit nervous about picking Matt since I had never really seen Margaret or John outside of the flower shop. Would they even allow me to take him? I had forgotten to ask Bella whether she had told them I was coming.

I knocked on the door before taking a few steps back on the porch to wait. "Edward, what a surprise!" Margaret said the minute she opened the door before bringing me in for a hug.

"Hi, Margaret," I greeted as she stepped aside, allowing me to enter. "Bella sent me to pick up Matt. Is he ready to go?"

"I told Bella not to worry," Margaret commented dismissively as she led me into the living room where Matt was playing video games.

"Edward!" He yelled, running towards me. "Do you want to play? I'm getting good at the baseball game."

"We have to go, Buddy," I answered causing his expression to sadden. "Your mom should be home soon."

"But, I want to play," he whined causing me to run my fingers through my hair. I was never quite sure how to handle situations like these.

"We can play while we wait for Bella at home," I compromised, hoping he would accept that.

"Go get your shoes, sweetheart," Margaret ordered before Matt ran off to get his shoes. "Any big plans for the special weekend?" Margaret asked, turning to me.

"Special weekend?" I questioned curiously. Had I missed something?

"You must have something special planned for Bella. It's your six month anniversary, isn't?" She questioned causing me to freeze.

"Six months?" I inquired, trying to think back.

"You better start planning something, Edward," Margaret urged with a knowing smile. "I set you up on your date exactly six months ago today."

"I forgot," I admitted with a sheepish grin as Matt appeared with his shoes and back pack on. "Thanks, Margaret. I'll think of something."

"Come back soon," she said, hugging Matt before watching us from the door as I made sure Matt was buckled up in the back seat.

I definitely had to come up with some sort of surprise for Bella by the time she got home. I had bought her a special gift while I had been in Chicago, but I hadn't planned on giving it to her just yet. I knew it was perfect for the occasion. I just had to find the ideal way to give it to her.

**Bella Swan**

I finished printing the last of the reports Carlisle had asked for before making my way to his office. "I have the reports you asked for," I said with a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in, Bella," he answered, motioning me inside. I handed him the reports before waiting patiently for him to look them through. "Have a seat. I actually wanted to discuss something with you. That is, if you have the time."

"Of course," I answered taking a seat. Had I done something wrong? I had double checked the reports at least three times before giving them to him. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"Problem?" Carlisle questioned with a perplexed expression. "Quite the contrary, actually. You have been a great addition to our firm, Bella. You are dedicated and your work is practically flawless."

"Thank you," I replied, shifting uncomfortably. I didn't like to be the center of attention, but I felt like there was more to his compliment than he was saying.

"That's why I would like to offer you a chance to complete your law degree. From what Jasper has told me you had quite the impressive LSAT scores a while back and could have your choice in schools," he began as I tried to process what he was saying.

"I feel that it would be in the best interest of our firm for you to finish your degree and become one of our lawyers. That is why I'm offering to pay for your degree at the University of Chicago with the clause that you will then work at our new office over there," he explained, my eyes widening in shock.

"I really don't know what to say," I answered, biting my lip. I wanted to say 'yes,' but there were so many things I had to think about. Could I really uproot Matt? What about Edward? It would be a dream come true to get my Law Degree, but could I do it?

"You don't have to give me an answer now, Bella. Take your time to think it through. May I suggest talking it over with Edward," he stated, catching me off guard. How much did he know about my relationship with Edward?

"With Edward, Sir?" I questioned causing him to chuckle.

"I'm very observant, Bella. And, I'm very proud that my son has found such a great woman like you," he answered with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I stood up. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Go on home and have a good weekend," he replied before I left his office and headed back to mine to pick up my things.

I felt like my mind was racing at a million miles an hour as I fought through traffic to get home. I had no idea how I was going to bring up the subject to Edward. Part of me was dying to accept the offer, but the other part wasn't as sure.

I knew I couldn't leave Edward. He was an integral part of my life and I couldn't see myself without him. And, I didn't know if I was able to take Matt away from Mike. Was that even plausible? We would have to go back to court to adjust visitation rights. Did I want to go through all of that? I really didn't know.

I arrived at the house and was met with a picture perfect view. Edward and Matt were both sitting on the couch both deeply engrossed in some sort of video game. But, it was the fact that Matt was already bathed and dressed that really surprised me.

"I'm home," I said, leaving my purse on the foyer table before walking into the living room.

"Hi, mom," Matt said from the couch, not even bothering to look up before Edward hit the pause button on the game.

"Go say hi to your mom," he urged before watching as Matt stood up and gave me a hug.

"Hi, sweetie," I whispered, kissing the top of his head before he ran back to the game.

"Hi there, beautiful," he greeted as he approached me. I smiled at him the full realization of how much I had missed him hitting me all at once.

"I missed you," I admitted, kissing his lips lightly conscious of the fact that Matt was in the room.

"I missed you too," he replied, bringing me in for a tight hug.

"I'm going to make us dinner. Do you want anything in particular?" I questioned, realizing it was already half past six.

"Let's go out tonight," Edward suggested with a wide grin as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Edward, as tempting as it sounds. You are aware that Matt is with us tonight and this entire weekend," I reminded him with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter. The three of us would go," he replied. "We have to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" I questioned, trying to figure out just what we would be celebrating.

"It's the six month anniversary of our first date," he explained causing me to smile. How had he remembered?

"Are you serious?" I asked as feelings of guilt washed over me. How had I forgotten?

"Completely," he answered, kissing me once again. "Head upstairs to get ready while I get Matt ready. I know the perfect place for all three of us to go."

"You spoil me," I commented, giving him a sassy smile before heading upstairs to get ready.

**Edward Cullen**

"Can we go yet?" Matt asked for the hundredth time as he shifted on the couch, watching the Disney Channel. "Mom takes too long to get ready."

I laughed at his comment as I motioned for Matt to follow me upstairs to check on Bella. I really wanted to give her the present I had gotten her, but I wasn't sure how I should go about doing it. I had to figure it out soon.

"Do you want to help me with something?" I asked in a low tone once we got to the second floor.

"With what?" He questioned in a whisper.

"I got your mom a present while I was in Chicago," I explained, taking out the small blue box from my pocket.

"What is it?" He asked excitedly as I handed him the small box.

"It's a pretty necklace," I answered with a smile. "And, I really want you to give it her as a present from both of us."

"Is it her birthday?" He questioned, staring down at the package.

"No, it's a special day. That's all," I answered, not really wanting to explain what an anniversary was.

"What do I have to do?" He inquired excitedly.

"Just give it to her when I tell you. Tell her its from both of us." I replied causing him to nod in response.

"I'm just about done, Edward," Bella stated when Matt and I walked into the bedroom. "I just need to pick out my jewelry."

"There's no hurry," I answered, realizing that my plan was working better than I had been expecting. She still had not put on her jewelry and that gave me the perfect opportunity to have Matt surprise her.

I tapped Matt's shoulder, letting him know that he should go give the present to Bella. "Mom, we have something for you," he stated as he walked to Bella, holding out his hands.

"What's this, sweetheart?" Bella asked in shock as her eyes met mine causing me to smile and nod.

"Open it, mom," Matt urged before Bella pulled the white ribbon and opened the small box. Bella gasped as she saw what it was, leaning into Matt and softly kissing his cheek.

"It's beautiful," she commented as Matt smiled. "Thank you."

"Can we go now?" Matt asked causing both of us to laugh.

"Go get your sweater and we'll leave in a few minutes," Bella answered causing Matt to dash out of the room leaving the two of us alone.

"Do you like it?" I asked picking up the silver necklace with the diamond heart pendant.

"I love it, Edward. You really didn't have to," she said as she held her hair up for me to put it on. "It's probably too expensive. I didn't get the chance to buy you anything."

"Nothing is too expensive for you," I corrected after I had finished. "And, I don't need a thing. I just like seeing you happy."

"I'm extremely happy," she replied before kissing me passionately. I was definitely getting laid tonight.

**Bella Swan**

Edward drove us to Pike Place before leading us to an outdoor Spanish restaurant overlooking the water and the setting sun. The restaurant was very classy, but was still casual enough for it to be kid friendly. He seemed to have thought of everything.

But, as much as I wanted to enjoy dinner with Edward and Matt, I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle's job offer. I was torn. I couldn't believe how wonderful Edward was. He was everything I had ever hoped for in a man and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave him to go to Chicago. He was a very important part of my life and I couldn't imagine my life without him. But, I had always dreamed of being a lawyer. How could the two be incompatible?

"Bella, you seem out of it," Edward mentioned as he draped his arm across the back of my chair, scooting me closer to him. "Do you not like the restaurant?"

"Everything was delicious, Edward," I answered as I looked over at Matt who was busy coloring his menu. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what, beautiful?" He inquired as he leaned into me, his nose tracing my cheekbone.

"Carlisle offered me the chance to finish my Law Degree," I admitted, figuring he would find out anyway. Carlisle would tell him Monday if not before.

"That's wonderful, Bella," Edward answered with a huge grin as he kissed my cheek. "You're going to make a great lawyer."

"I don't think I can take the offer, Edward," I replied with a deep sigh.

"And, why not?" He questioned, looking shocked.

"He wants me to move to Chicago. I would complete my degree there and then work for the new Chicago branch," I explained as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't think I can take it, Edward."

"And, why not?" Edward asked in a confused tone. "It's your dream, Bella. How could you not take it?"

"I haven't said anything to Carlisle, but I know I can't," I protested, looking up into his eyes.

"I can't allow you, Bella, not to take it. You have to take the chance. I love you too much to let you make that mistake. You'll regret it if you don't," he explained causing me to freeze. Did he just say he loved me? Had I heard him correctly?

"What did you just say, Edward?" I asked once I had regained control of my vocal cords.

"You have to take the job," he repeated, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"Before that," I replied nervously. Had I completely imagined it?

"I love you," he said quietly as his eyes met mine in an intense stare.

"Edward," I replied a smile instantly appearing on my face. Edward loved me. I couldn't believe that it was true. "I love you, too."

"Bella," he whispered as we continued to stare into each other's eyes. "I love you," he repeated softly before his lips met mine in a deep passionate kiss.

**Edward Cullen**

I hadn't realized that the words had left my mouth until they had been said. I loved Bella and it felt wonderful to finally tell her. I felt as if a huge brick had been lifted off my back. I knew Bella was the woman for me and I would never regret letting her know my feelings. I, Edward Cullen, loved Isabella Swan.

"I can't leave you, Edward," she stated once we had broken apart and our dessert had arrived. "I will not go to Chicago."

"You don't have to leave me, Bella," I answered before being interrupted by Matt.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to our flan as he ate a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream.

"It's called flan. It's almost like a very sweet pudding," Bella explained, getting a spoon and giving him a small piece.

Matt took a minute to taste it before making a weird face. "I like the ice cream better," he commented as he returned his attention back to his chocolate sundae.

"Edward, if I go to Chicago I would be leaving you and taking Matt away from Mike. I don't think I could deal with that. Plus, I don't know anyone in Chicago . Who's going to watch Matt while I study? Or pick him up if I run late?" She reasoned causing me to laugh. "It's not funny, Edward. It's the truth."

"My love, the Chicago branch is my project. I have been working on opening a branch outside of Washington for years. I told my father I wasn't going to move, because I didn't want to leave you either. I belong where you are," I explained before taking my spoon and feeding her a piece of flan.

"What about Matt?" She asked softly making sure Matt couldn't hear her. "I just can't uproot him."

"Kids move states all the time," I commented as I looked over at Matt who was still finishing up his dessert. "Plus, this is your dream, Bella. You can accomplish what you have always wanted to do. How can you possibly turn it down?"

"I don't know," she sighed just as the bill arrived and I handed the waitress my credit card.

"You do know," I corrected before kissing her lips lightly. "Think about it, beautiful. If you decide to go, I'll go with you."

I knew Bella was hesitant to move, but it was a great opportunity for both of us. I wanted her to see that it would give us the chance to start fresh. I wanted Bella to go with me to Chicago .

"I don't know, Edward," she replied as the waitress returned with the receipt.

"Just promise me that you'll think about it," I suggested after I had signed the receipt. "You don't have to decide now."

**Bella Swan**

I wanted to move to Chicago and start my life over with Matt and Edward. They were the two most important men in my life and I knew it was a great opportunity. But, I was scared. What if I wasn't good enough for law school? Could I really take Matt away from Mike? Would Mike even allow it? The decision was not as easy as it seemed.

I allowed the soft classical music in the car to calm my nerves. I would have more than enough time to decide what I was going to do. I would weigh the pros and cons of each choice and come up with the best choice for me and Matt. This was not a decision that was supposed to be made at the spur of the moment.

Even though I was extremely concerned over what I had to do. I also felt a sense of peace and happiness. Edward and I were in love and that was really all that mattered. Everything else would work itself out.

"He's asleep," Edward commented as he parked the car at my house.

"He has to be exhausted," I answered before he got out of the car, opening the door for me. "I'll get him upstairs."

"Open the door, love. I got him." Edward stated as he effortlessly carried Matt out of the car while I opened the door.

I felt my heart skip a few beats as I followed Edward up the stairs to Matt's room. He had changed so much in such a short time. And, it was easy to see how much of a great father he could be. He cared for Matt greatly and that made me love him even more.

After we had changed Matt into his pajamas, I took Edward by the hand and led him into the bedroom. I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I wanted to make love to him.

And, for the first time, we did more than just have sex. That night we made love.

**A/N: One of my longest chapters! WOW! Are we all happy with this? They finally admitted their feelings…I want to know what you think!**

**Remember to go find me on Twitter under Muggleinlove. And, head to the Twilighted thread for previews and discussion. All you girls there crack me up! You can have Mike soon enough!**

**Next Chapter: Meeting the In-Laws**

**Muggleinlove**


	27. Meeting the InLaws

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 27: Meeting the InLaws

**Bella Swan**

I was a nervous wreck as I waited for noon to finally arrive. My parents were driving in from Forks for Matt's birthday party and they were going to be meeting Edward for the first time. I didn't know how they would react to him. They knew I had a boyfriend, but I didn't know if they would like him.

"You can leave now, love. You don't have to wait until noon," Edward mentioned as he entered my office, closing the door behind me.

"I said I was working until noon. I just can't leave. Plus, I have to look over this case and have my notes prepared for Monday's meeting," I explained, shuffling the papers on my desk.

"All of that can't wait," he replied as he walked around my desk before taking the papers from my hand. "You're worrying too much, again."

"And, you never worry," I pointed out causing him to laugh. "You are aware that my mother and father will be in my house in less than six hours."

"I'm scared shitless," he admitted as he leaned against the edge of my desk. "I've never met a girlfriend's parents before."

"But, you sure hide your fear well," I commented, taking a deep breath as I leaned back into my chair. I really wanted my parents to like him.

"I'll be on my best behavior," he assured me as he took my hand kissing my palm. "From what you've said they seem like really nice people. I'm, honestly, more worried about your father than your mother."

"My dad can be quite protective. It took me days to convince not to go after Mike and kill him," I commented causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"He should have," he replied in an angry tone. "I hate that stupid prick."

"He's not important," I answered as I got of my chair to stand in between his legs. "What happened with him is in the past."

"I just hate the fact that he hurt you," Edward replied, his hands resting on my hips as mine rested on his shoulders.

"I'm over it," I responded with a smile. "After all, I have the most wonderful, caring, handsome, and sexy boyfriend in the world."

"Do I know him?" He questioned with a sly smile before I leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips.

"I think you may," I teased as we broke apart.

"Is there anything I should do today to impress your folks?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. He really did want my parents to like him.

"Just be yourself. My dad may be a bit more hesitant than my mom. But, that's just the way he is. Don't take anything he says too personal," I replied before kissing him once more.

"I'll be good," he stated, giving me a smile. "Can I stay over tonight? I promise to keep my hands to myself and be on my best behavior."

"Edward," I sighed as my fingers played with the ends of his hair. We had already discussed this and I knew neither one of us were really happy with the arrangement. I had no problem with my parents knowing that we were together in that way, but I didn't want to flaunt it in their face. It didn't seem respectful of us to do that.

"You know I hate sleeping without you," he urged as he peppered my neck and jaw with kisses.

"I do too," I agreed in a gasp. "But, we can't. It's only two nights. We can do it."

"The longest two nights ever," he commented causing me to nod in agreement.

"I promise to make it up to you when they leave," I added sexily. Hopefully, that would give him an incentive. He was being extremely understanding of the situation.

"I look forward to it," he answered before giving me one last chaste kiss.

"I'm going to swing by the supermarket before picking up Matt. Can you bring a bottle of wine when you head over?" I stated as I made my way to pick up my purse.

"I'll be there around six," he replied with a grin as I made it to the door.

"Love you," I called with a smile.

"Love you, too," he answered before I left the office.

**Edward Cullen**

Work ended up dragging forever. I had done a good job of hiding my nervousness in front of Bella, but it all came back the minute she left. It was extremely important to me that her parents liked me. And, I really didn't know what to do to impress them.

"Do you have the Smith file?" Carlisle asked as he walked into my office.

"It's right here," I stated, handing him the top file from my desk.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale," he commented, observing me carefully. "Is something wrong?"

"Bella's parents are coming into town today," I explained causing Carlisle's eyebrows to arch as he closed the door of my office and took a seat.

"Are you meeting them?" He inquired curiously.

"I'm supposed to join them for dinner today at Bella's house," I answered nervously. "I really want to impress them, but I don't know how."

"First things first, do they know about you?" Carlisle questioned as he dropped the file he had come to get on the empty chair next to him.

"Bella has mentioned me to her mom. I know she knows and I assume she has told her husband," I replied with a shrug.

"I can't give you much advice other than be polite and watch your manners. I also recommend keeping your hands to yourself," he stated with a laugh.

"Are you implying that I can't keep it in my pants?" I asked in mock outrage. Did he think I was some sort of horn dog?

"I don't know, you tell me," he responded causing me to groan.

"I'm fucked," I mumbled causing Carlisle to laugh harder.

"Just be respectful and be mindful of what you say and do. Might I also suggest taking her mom some flowers. It will probably earn you some major brownie points," he added, giving me a knowing smile.

"That's a great idea," I said, feeling a bit more confident. If I won approval of her mom, I was bound to eventually win her over her father too.

"I wanted to ask you, Edward. Have you the both of you made a decision about Chicago?" He asked. It had been a few weeks since he had offered Bella the job, but she still had not made a decision.

"She's still thinking about it. She's afraid of doing that to Matt. She doesn't know how he will take the move," I explained, taking a deep breath. I really wanted her to take the job, but it was completely up to her. I was where she was.

"Kids are very resilient," he commented as he stood up. "I don't think he will have trouble adjusting."

"I don't think so either" I agreed.

"Good luck tonight and don't try too hard. If Bella likes you, they'll come around," he finished before exiting my office.

I was sure that I would eventually grow on them, but what was I to do in the meantime?

**Bella Swan**

Traffic had been a complete nightmare and I had less time to clean and cook than I had originally planned. After I had put away all the groceries and had made sure that the chicken was defrosting I had to start the dreaded task of cleaning.

"Matt, pick up all your video games," I yelled as I noticed that he had them scattered across the coffee table and living room couch. He apparently didn't know how to put them back in their cases.

"But, mom," he cried as he came down the stairs, slightly pouting.

"Matthew, I'm serious. Pick them up and then make sure all your toys are put away," I ordered as I began to dust the wall unit and television.

"Why do we have to clean?" Matt whined as he began to put the games in their cases. "This sucks."

"I know it's no fun. But, grandma and grandpa are coming over and we want the house to be clean," I explained as straightened out the cushions on couch.

"What time are they coming?" He asked happily, stopping what he was doing.

"They should be here in an hour or two," I answered, finishing up with the living room before heading to the kitchen with Matt following me behind. "Did you finish picking up the games?"

"Almost," he answered with an innocent smile.

"Finish," I replied causing him to sigh deeply before returning to the living room to pick up.

I followed him into the living room, making sure he was picking up. I felt kind of guilty for acting crazy, but this was very important to me.

"Thank you, Matt," I said with a smile after he had finished.

I somehow managed to finish the dusting the house and put fresh sheets in the guest bedroom before helping Matt shower and showering myself. I really wanted everything to be perfect for when my parents arrived. I didn't want them to think I couldn't handle working, being mom, a girlfriend, and running the house.

I had just finished putting the chicken in the oven when I heard my doorbell ring. "Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Matt announced excitedly as he ran down the stairs, beating me to the door.

"What have I told you about opening the door?" I scolded Matt as he reached for the door knob.

"Hurry up, mom!" He replied, practically bouncing in place as I opened the door.

"Guess who's here?" My mom immediately asked with a huge grin as Matt practically jumped on her to give her a hug.

"Grandma!" He cried, hugging her tightly as I noticed my dad was still dressed in his police uniform and they had driven the cruiser.

"Bella," my father said, giving me a hug after he had put down their overnight bag. "Where's that boy Renee has been talking about?" The uniform was definitely on to scare Edward.

"Charlie! What did I tell you?" My mother reprimanded as Matt jumped onto his grandfather and my mom brought me in for a hug and a kiss.

"You look wonderful, sweetheart," she gushed as she looked me over. "Is that handsome man you keep talking about here yet?"

"Mom, Edward is at still work and will be coming in a bit," I answered, leading them inside.

"Dad, you can put the bag up in your room," I said as he responded with a nod before he headed upstairs with Matt hot on his heels.

"So, tell me more about this mystery man of yours," my mom ordered as we entered the kitchen. "You're practically glowing with happiness, you know."

"It's not a big deal," I lied, looking away from her, concentrating on getting the salad ready.

"It's a huge deal, Bella," my mom corrected as she began to chop the tomatoes. "He wouldn't be joining us for dinner if it wasn't a big deal."

"Mom, don't scare him," I requested before stopping what I was doing. "He really means a lot to me and I don't you both to overwhelm him."

"We'll do no such thing," my mom assured me before Charlie and Matt walked into the kitchen.

"Matt has been telling me all about meeting the Mariner's team," Charlie mentioned after he had taken a seat at the kitchen table.

"It was so cool, grandma. They all signed the ball and we took pictures." Matt explained with a huge smile on his face. "Edward is really cool."

"Edward?" My father inquired causing me to blush.

"He's my boyfriend, dad," I clarified as the front door opened and Angela pranced in.

"I'm here," she announced, immediately rushing into Charlie's arms. She was definitely 'daddy's girl' while I always had a better relationship with my mom.

I busied myself getting the salad together and checking on the chicken while Angela told my parents about school and her job. "How about you, Bella? How are things going at the law firm?" My father questioned.

"It's going great," I answered with a big smile. "I was actually offered the chance to start my law degree in Chicago."

"Are you moving to Chicago?" My mother asked in shock.

"I don't know," I admitted with a shrug. I still hadn't made up my mind, but I really did want to hear what my parents thought of the opportunity.

"What the hell are you going to do in Chicago by yourself? Do you even know anyone in Chicago?" My father inquired angrily causing me to sigh. I knew his reaction was going to be the most negative.

"I won't be by myself," I corrected just as I heard the front door open signaling Edward's arrival.

"Edward's here!" Matt announced excitedly before jumping off the chair and rushing out to greet him.

"Be good," I warned as Edward walked in with a bouquet of purple Gerber daisies and a bottle of wine.

"Hi, love," he greeted softly kissing my cheek before handing me the wine bottle.

"Edward, this is my mom, Renee, and my father, Charlie. Mom, dad this is my boyfriend, Edward," I introduced giving them a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Edward stated politely. "I brought you some flowers, Mrs. Swan."

"You're so sweet," Renee answered, blushing slightly as Edward handed her the flowers before kissing her cheek. "Isn't he sweet, Charlie?" Renee questioned as my father glared at Edward.

"Super sweet," he commented in an ambivalent tone. Things were not going to go well.

**Edward Cullen**

I attempted to keep my nerves under control as I walked into Bella's house. I would be myself and hopefully that would be enough. I immediately heard Matt running towards me before he jumped onto me.

"Hi, Edward! My grandma and grandpa are here!" He exclaimed excitedly as I followed him into the kitchen while ruffling his hair.

I took a deep breath as I noticed how beautiful Bella looked in her soft blue shirt and tight pair of jeans. I had to mentally remind myself that I had to be on my best behavior for the next few days while her parents were around. I had to make a good impression.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "Be good," she warned in a whisper so only I could hear.

"Hi, love," I answered kissing her cheek softly before Bella introduced me to her mother and father.

Bella's mom, Renee, looked a lot like her daughters. She had the same brown hair and eyes, but her hair was shorter than either Bella's or Angela's. Charlie, their father, was a very intimidating man. He was tall and his police uniform made him seem much powerful than he normally would. The fact that he was carrying a gun was not lost on me.

"The food is ready!" Bella announced once I had given Renee the flowers and noticed the cold glare Charlie was giving me. It was definitely going to be a long night.

Dinner proved to be a very tense and awkward time. I wasn't quite sure what to talk about and Charlie's stare was making it hard for me to even eat. "What do you like to do when you're not at the station, Chief Swan?" I inquired hoping to make some sort of conversation.

"I fish," he replied shortly causing Renee to glare at him.

"Do you fish, Edward?" Renee asked causing Bella to giggle.

"I've never really been fishing," I admitted with a sigh.

"Obviously a city boy," Charlie mumbled under his breath.

"Dad!" Bella protested, dropping her fork. "That's not nice."

"Come on, Bella. You know real men fish," he stated in an obvious tone. I had to bite my tongue and remind myself that this was Bella's father and I couldn't lose my temper.

"I happen to love this city boy, dad," Bella explained in anger as I took her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Bella, it's alright," I stated, hoping to smooth things over.

"No, it's not," Bella corrected as she stood up angrily. "Mi-, that cheating bastard fishes and does all those outdoor things. Look how great he turned out."

"Bella, that's not what I meant," Charlie corrected, but it was too late. Bella had already left, leaving us all at the table.

"I should go talk to her," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Charlie," Renee stated in a scolding tone as I stood up.

"What?" Charlie asked with a sigh just as I made my way out of the dining room and up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Bella," I said knocking on her softly. She hadn't closed the door all the way, but I really didn't want to just walk in. I knew she was mad.

"I want to be alone," she replied and instantly knew she was crying.

"I'm not leaving," I answered as I pushed the door open slightly.

"Is it too much to ask for both of you to get along?" She inquired as I made my way to sit next to her on the bed.

"I really don't know what to do, Bella. I do want him to like me, but he's not making things easy," I explained as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I'll try harder."

"I don't think he's ever going to accept anybody," she responded before she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"He's doing it, because he loves you," I reminded her before leaning in and kissing her lips softly and gently.

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlie asked with a loud knock on her door.

"No, nothing," Bella answered as I inwardly cursed myself. How was kissing Bella in her bedroom going to win me points with her father?

"I just want to apologize to both of you," he stated nervously. "I haven't exactly been fair to you, Edward. And, I should trust you more, Bella."

"You should," Bella replied.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Bella," he explained as he stared down at the floor. "I never want to see my little girl in so much pain again."

"I won't hurt her," I stated honestly. "I love your daughter, Chief Swan."

"We have that in common then, Edward," he responded giving me a weak smile.

"Do you promise to at least be civil to each other?" Bella inquired as she looked at each of us.

"Promise," we both replied together causing her to smile.

"I don't make any promises for tomorrow. That cheating motherfucker better not mess with you," Charlie added with a menacing glare. I think Charlie and I were going to get along just fine.

**A/N:**** Edward has met the parents…What do you think? Poor Edward had to make it through Charlie's over protectiveness. Is it what you all expected?**

**A few of you have asked what my next project will be after Readjusted has finished posting. I have many stories in my head, but two of which have complete plots. I will be working on a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. The Harry Potter characters will not be in the story. It will be more like our favorite Twilight characters in the magical locations of Harry Potter. I'm excited for it. I will begin to post it once I have a sufficient reserve of chapters. As of now, I am working on the outline.**

**Next Chapter: Matt's Birthday Party**

**Muggleinlove **


	28. Matt’s Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 28: Matt's Birthday Party

**Edward Cullen**

I thought I had accommodated to Matt pretty well. I had set up a routine and surprisingly got along just well with him. But I didn't think nothing could prepare me for fifteen screaming six year olds and their parents. I was surrounded by red and blue balloons, streamers, and more Spiderman decorations than I cared to notice. Overwhelming was probably the understatement of the year.

"You look scared," Alice commented as I approached my family. Bella had invited my parents and my brothers to the party. Alice was leaning against Jasper holding baby Ethan. I could tell by the look in her eyes that it wouldn't be long before I became an uncle yet again. She was absolutely enthralled by her nephew and by Matt.

"I think I need a drink," I answered honestly making her laugh.

"Sorry, Edward, this is not that type of party," my mom replied, stating the absolute obvious. I hadn't been to a child's party since I had been a child.

"I think I pretty much see that," I replied, scanning the crowd for Bella. The last time I had seen her she had been refilling the chips and making sure there was enough ice in the coolers.

"Edward! Edward!" Matt yelled as he jumped on me from behind.

"Hi there, Spiderman!" I couldn't help but notice the smile on Alice's face. Bella had gotten Matt a complete Spiderman costume for his birthday and he had insisted on wearing it to his birthday.

"It's not Spiderman, silly," he replied with a loud laugh. "It's me, Matt."

"Well, you sure fooled me." I took off his mask revealing the huge smile on his face. "I thought you were really Spiderman."

"One day, I will be." Matt had decided that he wanted to be Spiderman when he grew up. He wanted to be a superhero.

"Are you having fun?" I inquired curiously.

"This is so cool. I am having the best party ever." His grin definitely couldn't get any bigger. I was really glad he was enjoying himself. "Have you seen Dad? I want to show him my costume."

"I can't say I have, Matt," I answered, keeping a straight face. As much as I hated that bastard Bella had invited him. I knew he was Matt's father, but that didn't change the fact that he was an asshole.

"Why don't you go play, Matt? I'll go get you when I see him," Alice suggested, giving me a knowing look.

"I'll be in the bounce house." I watched Matt run off towards the bounce house wondering why his father was missing the party. What could be more important?

"Mike's not here yet," Alice sighed just as Bella approached us.

"Is something wrong with Matt?" she questioned as she handed me a soda can and took a seat next to me.

"He's asking for Mike," Alice explained causing Bella to shrug. I could tell by the look in her that she was extremely disappointed that Mike was late. How could that piece of shit be late to his own son's birthday party?

"I have no idea where he is. He was supposed to be here three hours ago. I'm glad I didn't ask him to pick up the cake or anything," Bella stated, biting her lip. "He promised he'd come."

"Maybe he's in traffic," my dad suggested causing Bella to laugh.

"He's just irresponsible, Carlisle. I make no excuses for my ex-husband." Mike was just an irresponsible jerk.

"Speak of the devil," Alice sneered as Mike entered the backyard. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that he had the right to be here.

"Wasn't he seeing somebody?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I'm thankful that bitch isn't around," Bella answered before standing up. "I should go be civil."

"Do you have to, love?" I questioned, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as I noticed that Mike had spotted us. He was not exactly thrilled that I was here.

"Edward, be good. The party is almost over." The only up side to the situation was that the party was almost over. He wouldn't be around for long.

I kept my distant from Mike throughout the party. He didn't approach me and I didn't approach him. I could tell there was something wrong with him. I didn't like the way he was eyeing Bella almost like she was food, but he had remained respectful.

I had an uneasy feeling about his presence, but I had to ignore it. Emmett and Jasper kept an eye on him as well on my request, but they too had not found anything to fault him. Yet, Jasper had noticed that he reeked of alcohol when he ran into him by the coolers.

Why would he come to his son's birthday party smelling like a bar? Something was definitely not right.

**Bella Swan**

I was extremely happy that I had pulled off the perfect party with the help of Alice. The Spiderman theme had been a success, and I had already been asked at least four times who had been my party planner. Alice definitely had a future in party planning if she ever got tired of fashion. However unlikely that was.

We had just finished singing Happy Birthday when I carried the cake inside to the kitchen to cut it. I hated cutting cake outside and much preferred to do it without a dozen people hanging around waiting for their piece.

I began cutting the cake and setting up the blue and red plates on a huge tray when I heard the kitchen door open. "Hey there, sexy," I heard an all too familiar voice say as the door closed behind me. I knew instantly that the voice didn't belong to Edward. And Edward was the only person on the face of the planet allowed to refer to me as 'sexy.'

"Mike, that's not my name," I said, turning to look at him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"There's something you can definitely help me with." He took a few steps towards me. The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes were giving me goose bumps. I felt like I had suddenly become his prey.

"Mike, can you please go back outside? I'll bring out the cake when I'm done cutting it," I said, hoping he would just leave. His presence was making me feel uneasy and slightly panicked.

"I don't want cake," Mike kept walking towards me causing me to keep stepping back until my back hit the counter top.

"Mike, are you drunk?" I could smell the lingering stale smell of whiskey on his breath. It was disgusting.

"No," he lied as his hands went to my hips causing me to push him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I had to find a way out of the corner I was in. Mike was definitely drunk and I didn't feel at all comfortable being alone with him.

"Just reclaiming what is mine." His hands returned to my hips, pulling me into him. I hated the way he spoke of me as if I were an object and not a person.

"Mike Newton, get your hands off of me. I don't think Lauren will appreciate this," I answered, hoping that mentioning Lauren's name would cause him to react and leave me alone.

"She's not in my life anymore." His face inched nearer to mine causing me to push his chest away. But I couldn't, he was too strong. How was I going to get out of this?

I tried to process what he had just said, but the situation was making it hard to think. Had she dumped him? Had he dumped her? They both deserved each other. Yet, that explained why he was acting the way he was.

"Get the fuck away from me," I said, pushing harder with no success before his lips came down to mine. I moved my head from side to side trying to stop him. He reeked of alcohol and this whole situation was disgusting. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I needed to get away. I needed help. I needed Edward to stop him.

"That's no way to talk to your husband. Now is it, baby?" His hands moving from my hips to my ass before pushing me further into him. He was definitely turned on by all of this. And I knew that he wasn't going to stop. Somebody had to come in to stop him.

"Don't touch me," I repeated, pushing against him as hard as I could.

"Wouldn't us getting back together be a wonderful present for Matthew?" One of his fingers slipped past my thin red top to touch my bare skin making me shudder.

"It's over. I never want anything to do with you. Leave me the hell alone," I stated before using all my strength to stomp down on his right foot.

He immediately roared in agony, increasing his hold on my ass before smacking me straight across the face. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to stop myself from screaming. I didn't want to cause a scene and have the entire party see what was going on. I couldn't do that to Matt. It wasn't right.

"Listen to me you little bitch. You fucking belong to me," he stated in anger as his hand grabbed one of my breasts squeezing it roughly. "This is fucking mine."

"Mike, please," I closed my eyes as the tears trailed down my cheeks. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't strong enough to push him away.

Why wouldn't anybody come in?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

**Edward Cullen**

"Did you see where Mike went?" I asked Jasper as I grabbed a bottle of water from one of the coolers.

"I haven't seen him since Bella went inside to cut the cake," he answered as we both looked around, trying to spot the bastard. Could we have had the luck of him leaving?

"Is Bella still inside?" Charlie questioned as grabbed a soda can. "One of Matt's friends is leaving and his parents want to say goodbye."

"She's inside cutting the cake." I noticed that she had been taking quite a while to cut the cake. "I'll go get her," I offered before Charlie followed me into the kitchen.

I felt my blood begin to boil and the rage in me exploded as I stepped inside the kitchen. Mike had Bella up against a corner and he was groping her roughly. Bella was struggling and I could clearly see a red hand print on her tear stained face. Who the fuck did this monster think he was?

"What the fuck do you're think you're doing?" I practically roared as cleared the distant between us in two steps, pulling him off of her and throwing him against the far wall. At least the noise outside would drown out anything that was going on in here.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" I questioned, clenching my fist. I was literally on the verge of tearing him into pieces.

"You're not man enough for her. She belongs to me. She always has and always will." Mike stood up before launching himself at me. I felt his fist collide with my jaw before I was able to return the blow just as hard and knee him in the groin. He would not be using his dick anytime soon.

"You stay the fuck away from her," I yelled just as Charlie reacted, pulling him away from me and pressing him against the wall.

"Go to Bella, Edward," Charlie ordered before turning his attention to Mike. "I'll deal with this son of a bitch."

At that second I was torn between beating the living shit out of him and going to Bella. The fact that he was breathing was not sitting well with me. "Edward," Bella cried from the floor as she softly reached for me and ultimately making up my mind for me.

"Love, are you alright?" I asked, rushing to her side. "Did he hurt you?"

"Make him go away," she pleaded as her arms wrapped around me and Alice walked inside with Renee not far behind her.

"What happened?" Alice asked in shock just as Renee closed the kitchen door.

"Renee, I'm taking this sad excuse of a man down to the local station. David owes me a few favors and will be able to deal with him," Charlie said as he pushed a struggling and cursing Mike out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"She's mine," Mike yelled as he was pushed away causing Bella to shiver in my arms.

"He's gone, my love. He's not coming back." I softly kissed her forehead pulling her into me. it was literally taking all my self-control to stop myself from going after Mike. He deserved to die a slow and painful death.

"She needs time to regroup. A warm bath may help," Renee said going into full mother mode.

"Can you and Alice take her upstairs? I'll stay outside until the party is over," I gently brushed the hair out of Bella's face. I didn't want to leave her side, but I didn't think her mother would appreciate it if I took up for a bath.

"Come on, darling," Renee urged as she knelt down to help Bella up.

"No," Bella cried, clinging to me harder.

"You need a bath, sweetie," Alice said soothingly. I could clearly see the concern in her eyes. She wanted to do anything and everything to help.

"Don't leave me, Edward," she pleaded as Renee met my eyes.

"You take her upstairs, Edward," Renee said before kissing Bella's cheek. "Alice and I will stay until the party is over."

"Thank you," I effortlessly picked up Bella before taking her up to the bedroom. I couldn't be more thankful at that moment that Renee understood that Bella needed me. I was not going anywhere.

"Love, I need you to stay here on the bed while I fill the tub." I gently placed her on the bed. I didn't want to leave her side, but I had no choice. I couldn't prepare the tub while carrying her.

"Hurry," she said softly as I rushed into the bathroom, turning on the faucet to fill the bathtub with warm water. I kept my thoughts away from Mike, focusing instead on Bella. She needed me and I was going to do anything I can to make her better. I wanted to erase it all from her memory.

I carefully removed her clothes, stopping myself from gasping as I noticed the angry red marks that littered her breasts, hips, and behind. Mike Newton was lucky he was at the police station, because I was seriously contemplating the different ways I could get away with murdering him. He didn't deserve to live.

"Can you get in the tub?" I held my hand out to her helping her get into the tub.

Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and her silence was really starting to worry me. She hadn't said more than a few words since I had gone to her side. What had this monster done?

"Bella, talk to me." I kneeled on the outside of the tub as I picked up a small puffy sponge and lathered it with her body wash.

"I tried to stop him," she answered after a few minutes of silence. "I was so scared, Edward."

"It's over, Bella," I assured her as she began to tremble. I had no idea what else to do.

"He wouldn't stop," she trembled in the warm water and I knew I was going to have to do something.

"It's over," I repeated, taking off my shirt before unbuttoning my pants, and taking all my clothes off. I carefully got in behind her, wrapping my arms around her middle.

"I'm here, love," I reminded her, kissing her shoulder. "Just tell me what you need."

I allowed her to cry into my chest, taking her out of the bath when the water had turned cold. I carefully dressed her into one of my oversized shirts before holding her in bed until she fell asleep.

Charlie returned a few hours after Bella had fallen asleep and after the party was over. He made his way into the room, opening the door slowly. "She's asleep," I informed him as I slowly stroked Bella's hair. She was curled up into me, hold me tightly. It was almost as if she was afraid I was going to leave or disappear.

"They're keeping Mike overnight. He needs to sober up and he will probably be set free on bail in the morning," he explained. "But Bella would need to decide what she wants to do. If she takes it to court, she can get full custody."

"I really wish he wouldn't be set free." I hated the fact that I couldn't somehow make him stay in jail.

"We have no control over that," Charlie sighed as he watched us carefully. "You did good today. Thank you for standing up for her, Edward."

"You don't have to thank me, Chief Swan." Bella was my life and I would defend her in any way I could.

"Just Charlie," he corrected, giving me a nod. "Renee told Matt that Bella was sick and you were taking care of her. There's no need to explain this mess to him."

"Of course not," I agreed before he stepped out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. He seemed to have found some respect for me and had somehow accepted me into his family.

**A/N: Well, girls, you can officially have Mike. I don't want him anymore. He's yours to do as you wish. I told you he was a lot worse than you all predicted.**

**Only two more chapters left plus the epilogue. I can't believe this is really coming to an end. I'll save the sentimental stuff for later. **

**I'm happy to say that this story is up for a Twilight Choice Award for Best "M" story. Voting begins tomorrow, July 2. I have posted a link on my author page for you guys to go vote.**

**Remember to go check out the Twilighted thread for previews and discussions. The girls on there are great. I love read their posts and predictions. I can also be found on Twitter under, Muggleinlove.**

**Next Chapter: Edward Steps up to the Plate**

**Muggleinlove**


	29. Edward Saves the Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 29: Edward Saves the Day

**Bella Swan**

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of activity, but I was glad it was all over. I had pressed charges against Mike. And the court had granted me full custody of Matt and Mike would only get supervised visits a few times a year and only in Chicago. Mike has also been ordered to attend anger management classes. I had wanted him completely out of our lives, but I had to settle for what I got. As much as it bothered me, Mike was still Matt's father.

The whole ordeal made me realize that I needed to get away from all that was Mike. And, Chicago was the perfect place to start over. Once school ended for Matt, Edward and I would use the entire summer to move across the country. I was excited yet nervous.

I finished putting away my files for the weekend when I heard my phone ring. "Hi, Alice," I answered, balancing my cell phone on my shoulder as I picked up my desk.

"Hey, Bella. I tried to get in touch with Edward, but he's not picking up his phone. Can you please tell him his tuxedo is ready to be picked up. I have been nagging him to pick it up for five days now. The party is Saturday and he still hasn't picked it up. They close at five today."

"He won't be able to make it today, Alice. He'll be in a meeting to at least six or seven." Edward knew he had to pick up his tuxedo for Carlisle and Esme's vow renewal. It was one of the most highly anticipated parties of the year. Carlisle and Esme would be celebrating thirty five years of marriage.

"Can you pick it up for him?" Alice inquired in a very frustrated tone. "I'm heading over there to get Jasper's tux, but I won't have time to bring you Edward's. I have to make sure all the decorations are being done correctly."

"Not a problem, Alice. I can be there in an hour or so." I had just enough time to make it to the other side of town and be back to pick up Matt from school.

"See you then," she replied before hanging up.

I picked up my purse, making sure I had everything I would need before crossing the hall into Edward's office. "Why haven't you picked up your tux?" I asked the minute I stepped through his door.

"I was going to pick it up today after my meeting," he answered as he looked up from his laptop. "I've just been swamped with work. I want the Chicago office to be up and running by September first."

"I know," I sighed as I closed the door behind me and walked behind his desk, putting my cell phone and purse down before massaging his shoulders. Edward had been working hard the past few weeks. I had no idea how he handled all the stress. "I'll go pick up the tux."

"You're too good to me," he moaned, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Look at the bright side. You won't have to work this weekend," I reminded him before bending down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank God for that," he replied, giving me a smile.

"Well, I better get going if I plan to make it to the tuxedo place and be back to pick up Matt from school." I grabbed my purse before heading out the door. "Good luck with the meeting."

"I'll need it." I rolled my eyes at his response. Edward was stressing over nothing, he had been preparing for this meeting for weeks. He was completely prepared.

"You'll be fine," I assured him with an encouraging smile. "I love you!"

I groaned in frustration as I got onto the highway and was forced to hit the brakes. The entire road was at a standstill. Not a single car was moving. How was I supposed to get to the tuxedo place in time and still have enough time to pick up Matt?

I dug through my purse looking for my cell phone. I would have to have Alice pick it up and I would go pick it up whenever she got home. But, as I searched I couldn't help but curse out loud. I had left my phone on Edward's desk.

**Edward Cullen**

I turned off my laptop a few minutes after Bella left before grabbing the printouts and files I was going to need for my meeting. I had worked extremely hard over the past three months and I hoped that by the end of the today I would have signed the first contract to be run exclusively from the Chicago office. I needed everything to go picture perfect today.

"Mr. Cullen," my secretary said with a small knock on the door. "Your clients are waiting in the conference room for you."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." I gave her a nervous smile before she nodded and left the room. I stood up and noticed that Bella had left her phone on my desk. I quickly pocketed it before heading out of my office. I didn't want to make them wait any more than absolutely necessary.

The meeting was going wonderfully and I was absolutely certain that we would land the account by the end of the day. "Do you have any questions before I continue?" I asked as one of the phones in my pocket began to ring. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to turn off Bella's ringer.

"Excuse me, gentleman," I said apologetically, taking out her phone and noticing it was Matt's school that was calling. Was something wrong with Matt? "I need to take this. I'll be right back."

I stepped outside the conference room before answering. "Hello," I said, hoping that my clients weren't offended by the call.

"Hello, may I speak to Ms. Isabella Swan," the girl answered.

"She's not available at the moment. May I take a message for her?" I kept a close eye on the conference room door.

"I'm Marlene, the school nurse. I really need to get in touch with her. Is there any number I can reach her at?" She asked, making my blood run cold. Why was the school nurse calling? What had happened to Matt?

"She's out of reach. Is Matt alright? Did something happen to him?" She had to tell me something. What had happened to Matt?

"Are you his father?" She inquired and I knew I had to pretend that I was.

"Yes, I am. Is my son alright?" I repeated, my frustration growing with each passing second.

"Your son has been in an accident. I believe that he has broken his left arm and he is in pain. He needs to see a doctor as soon as possible." I knew I had to get to the school fast. I couldn't allow Matt to be in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, walking towards Carlisle's office. I had to leave and somebody had to take over my meeting. Matt needed me.

"He fell off the playground equipment while playing with some of his friends. His arm is in very bad shape."

"I'll be there in less than thirty minutes," I answered before hanging up and walking straight into my father's office.

"Carlisle, I need you take over the Smith meeting," I said causing his eyes to grow wide.

"Are things not going according to plan? Have they requested my presence?" He questioned as he stood up.

"Matt has been in accident at school and Bella is on her way to pick up the tuxedos for Saturday. She left her phone and I have no way to let her know. I need to get to Matt," I replied as I tried to figure out how I was going to be able to get him out of school. Would they notice that I'm not really his father? Was Mike even allowed to take him out of school now?

"Go ahead and go," he stated as he stood up. "Let me know how he is."

I couldn't think of all the obstacles I was bound to face. The important thing was to get to Matt as fast as I physically could. I needed to make sure he was alright and if his arm was really broken then I needed to get him medical attention.

I zoomed through traffic faster than I normally would. I was astonished that I hadn't met one police officer on my journey and arrived at the school in twenty minutes instead of the usual thirty. I practically ran into the school, finding the office and the nurse's room.

"I'm looking for my son," I said to the front desk secretary, trying to stay calm. "I got a call from the nurse."

"Child's name?" she inquired.

"Matthew Newton." I used all my strength to keep a straight face when I said the bastard's last name.

"Through those doors, Mr. Newton." she pointed to the doors at the end of the hall.

I was relieved that I wasn't asked for identification and went straight through the doors. I froze in place as my eyes landed on Matt. He seemed so small sitting on a blue couch, cradling his left arm with ice and crying. His knees and elbows were covered in ugly red scrapes and it was easy to tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"Matt," I said gently as I reached his side. I didn't want to scare him and cause him to move his arm unnecessarily.

"It hurts," he said as tear drops ran down his cheeks.

"I got you, buddy," I assured him as the school nurse approached us.

"I'm about ninety-nine percent sure it's broken. I recommend taking him to the ER as soon as possible. I have made sure he has iced it and that should keep the swelling down until he sees a doctor," she explained, giving me a sad smile.

"Thank you for your help, Marlene," I replied politely while trying to figure out the best way to carry him.

"This might hurt, Matt. I'm really sorry," I said when I figured there was no way not to cause some pain when I picked him up.

I picked him up gently, cringing as his cries got a bit louder. "I got you," I said soothingly, kissing his forehead before nodding at the nurse and carrying him out.

"Where's mommy?" He held onto my neck with his good arm and kept the other close to his body. I could clearly see that the bone was slightly sticking out. They would probably have to pop it back into place.

"Mommy had to run some errands and she left her phone at work. I will call Alice and Bella should be with her soon." I really wished Bella were here. I had no idea how to deal with this.

"I want mommy," he said as I placed him in the backseat of the car, making sure he was buckled up.

"She'll come soon. I promise." I dialed Alice's number and made my way to the driver's side.

"I thought you were in a meeting," Alice said the minute she picked up the phone. I could tell by the tone of her voice that I wasn't her most favorite person at the moment.

"Alice, has Bella arrived at the shop?" I inquired, ignoring her attitude. I didn't have time to deal with that at the moment.

"She's just walking in through the door. Why don't you call her? I'm very busy planning all of this."

"Alice, Matt is hurt and Bella left her phone at work. Please put Bella on, now!" I stated causing Alice to hand the phone to Bella.

"Hello," she answered as I drove out of the school, keeping one eye on Matt through the rear view mirror. He was still crying, but he seemed a little less scared than before.

"Bella, there's no need to worry, but Matt had an accident at school," I said causing Bella to gasp.

"Edward, what happened? Is my baby okay? Where is he?" She began asking in a crazed tone.

"He fell in the playground and I think his arm is broken. I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"Which hospital?" she inquired.

"Children's Hospital, I should be there in ten minutes," I replied. "Meet us there."

"I will, but how are you going to get him medical attention? I have his insurance card." She inquired as I heard her getting back in her car.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let them know you're on your way." Medical insurance was the least of my worries at the moment.

"Put Matt on, please?" Bella said as I stopped at a red light.

"Matt, your mom wants to talk to you. Can you get the phone?" I asked, turning around to hand him the phone.

"It hurts," he moaned, another tear slipping down his cheek.

"It's alright, Matt. Don't extend your arm." I pressed the speaker button on the phone. "Bella you're on speaker."

"Matt, baby, are you okay?" She asked causing Matt to start crying again.

"Mommy, it hurts," he said in between sobs. What was I going to do now? How could I calm him down?

"Honey, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. Edward is there with you," she said reassuringly even though I could hear her voice cracking slightly through the phone. I had to be strong for both of them.

"I want you. Are you coming?" He asked in a weak voice that twisted my heart.

"I'm on my way, baby. Be strong for mommy," she encouraged. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," he whimpered before I clicked the phone off.

"You'll feel better soon, champ." I tried to stay calm even though Matt was now sobbing loudly. Hearing Bella's voice had not soothed him, but had made him realize that she wasn't there.

"I want mommy," he repeated causing me to sigh deeply. I couldn't bring Bella here any faster and I had no idea what to do.

"I'm not leaving your side, Matt," I replied as I pulled into the hospital, finding a parking spot near the emergency room door.

"I don't like doctors," Matt mumbled as I opened the backseat and bended down to carry him out.

"I know, I know. But, the doctors are going to make you feel better," I stated after I had picked him up and had closed the door.

Matt settled against me resting his head against my chest as I entered the hospital. I approached the front desk and was extremely relieved that the waiting room was pretty much empty. "How may I help you today?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"I think my son's arm is broken," I explained, moving the melting ice bag that Matt still held against his left arm.

"What's the child's name?" She inquired as she took out the hospital forms.

"Matthew Newton," I replied taking the forms.

"Insurance? Do you have his card?" She continued causing me to sigh.

"His mom has all of that information. She's on her way," I answered before giving her the name of the insurance. I was extremely relieved that Bella and I had the same health insurance because of work. "He's really is in a lot of pain. Can the doctor see him and I'll fill out the forms while he's getting checked out."

"Come on in and into the third room on your right." the nurse buzzed the door open and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could hold off on the forms until Bella arrived. "The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I gave her a smile before entering the room and settling Matt on the exam table.

"Is mommy here yet?" Matt asked as he looked around the room causing his bottom lip to tremble.

"She'll be here soon," I said as I stood beside him.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and took all of Matt's vital before jotting them down in a file. She looked over Matt's arm, making sure not to move it before letting us know that the doctor was on his way.

"Hello, there, Matthew," a young Native American doctor said as he walked in. "I'm Dr. Black, what seems to be the issue?"

"He fell of the playground equipment. And, I think his arm is broken," I explained as the doctor approached us.

"Can I see your arm, Matt?" He inquired before Matt uncovered his arm and grabbed my hand.

"It hurts," he protested loudly as the doctor began to exam it.

"I definitely think it's broken. We will have to do an x-ray to be completely certain of the amount of damage," he explained before picking up the phone in the room to call the radiologist.

"What's an x-ray?" Matt asked me with wide scared eyes.

"They're going to take a few pictures of the inside of your arm," I answered as the doctor smiled at us.

"Will it hurt?" He inquired in a scared tone.

"I promise that x-rays don't hurt," I assured him just as the x-ray technician wheeled in a portable x-ray machine.

I stood aside as the x-ray technician worked on Matt, cringing every time they moved his arm. I knew they had to have the x-rays from different angles, but I didn't want them to hurt him. I wanted to take away his pain.

The x-rays took a few minutes to develop and the doctor came in not long after they were ready to look them over. "How is it?" I ran my hand up and down Matt's back assuringly. I had no idea what was taking Bella so long.

"Well, the arm is definitely broken," he stated as he pointed to the break on the x-ray.

"What will happen now?" I inquired just as the door opened and Bella ran inside looking completely frantic.

"My baby," she cried when she saw Matt, rushing to his side.

"Mommy," he called as he let my hand go to hug his mom. I had never been happier to see Bella than I was at that time.

"Matt, sweetie, are you alright?" She questioned before kissing his forehead."What's wrong with him?"

"As I was telling your husband…" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he called me Bella's husband. I hoped that one day soon that would be true. "His left arm is definitely broken as you can see on the x-ray. The break is not too bad, but it should take from six to nine weeks to heal completely."

"Will he need a cast?" Bella inquired while still holding Matt against her.

"He would wear the cast for that time and get it change every week. I will go set everything up so we can start. And, I will send the nurse in so she can explain what he can and can't do for the next couple of weeks," he stated, giving us a warm smile before turning to Matt. "What's your favorite color, Matt?"

"Green," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Wait to you see you're green cast then. It's going to be very cool," he said to Matt before leaving the exam room.

**Bella Swan**

"Thank you, Edward," I said the minute the doctor had left the room. I couldn't express in words how happy I was to have him in my life. He had proven today without a doubt that he loved Matt as if he were his own son.

"For?" He questioned as he patted Matt on the back before leaning in and kissing my temple. "You have nothing to thank me for, love."

"Thank you for dropping everything and rushing to the school," I clarified before her my eyes grew wide in realization. Edward had left his very important meeting without a second thought. Had he lost the contract because of this? "You left your meeting!"

"That's not important." I knew just how important his meeting really was. "Carlisle took over for me. Matt was my number one priority."

"I love you, Edward," I said, leaning over and kissing his lips lightly. Edward had definitely changed for the better over the past few months.

"I love you, too," he replied giving me a warm smile as the nurse came in to give us all the information about caring for Matt during the next couple of weeks.

I was extremely relieved that Matt was going to be alright.

**A/N: Edward stepping up to the plate. What do you think? Isn't Edward holding an injured Matt just too adorable for words? **

**There's one more chapter left and the epilogue. The story will be complete by next Sunday. **

**The reaction to Mike was extremely overwhelming. Mike is completely yours to do as you wish. I know the girls over the Twilighted thread have quite the painful plan for him. He's all yours.**

**Remember to head over to the threads for previews and discussions. I can also be found on Twitter under Muggleinlove.**

**Next Chapter: Carlisle and Esme's vow renewal**

**Muggleinlove**


	30. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 30: A New Beginning

**Edward Cullen**

I stood in the living area of one the suites my parents had rented out for their event. I watched my father intently as he fixed the bow tie of his suit. Today was my parent's thirty-fifth wedding anniversary and they were celebrating by renewing their marriage vows. It was one of the most anticipated parties in the city and was being held in the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle.

I couldn't be happier for my parents and I knew it was all due to Bella. If someone would have asked me a year ago what I thought about marriage and love my answer would be vastly different than it was now.

The last year had been a huge eye opener for me. I had found Bella, the love of my life, and a child that I loved as if he were really my own. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them. I had realized that I didn't need a million different women. The only woman I would ever need was Bella. I wanted to build my own family with Bella and Matt.

"You seem very deep in thought, Edward," my father commented after he had finished with his bow tie. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just nervous." I fingered the black velvet box I had in the pocket of my pants. I had been anxious all day.

"About?" He probed causing me to take a deep breath. I hadn't told anyone about what I had planned, but I knew I had to share it with someone. I was going to go crazy if I didn't.

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me tonight during the reception." I took out the ring box. I had purchased the ring the weeks before, but I had been waiting to ask. I wanted everything to be as perfect as it could possibly be.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. I'm very happy for you, Edward. Bella is a wonderful woman." My father's acceptance of Bella and Matt made me feel a bit more confident, but I didn't think anything would really calm me.

"Wonderful doesn't even begin to describe her," I corrected as I handed him the ring.

"Then why do you look so uneasy? Are you nervous?" He inquired after he had examined the ring. My real nervousness came from the realization that I had to talk to Matt. I felt as if he had the right to give me his consent.

"I need to talk to Matt before I ask Bella. I want him to know what I plan to do." He handed me back the ring. I looked at it one more time before placing it in the box again. "I just don't know how to bring it up. I've been trying to have the conversation with him for the past week. But, I never know what to say or how to say it."

"What's stopping you?" In reality, I had no idea what was stopping me. "Are you scared he won't agree?"

"I don't think that's an issue," I answered before taking a seat on the couch. Matt and I had a good relationship and I knew he would accept me. But, in a way I was scared about taking the step in that direction. Could I be a real father figure for him?

"Edward, what's really on your mind?" Carlisle took the seat next to me. He always seemed to really know when I wasn't being completely truthful. "If you're having second thoughts about asking Bella then you really shouldn't. Marriage is not something to rush into"

"I know that, dad. But, I've never been surer about something. This is what I want. I want Bella to be my wife," I replied truthfully. "I just hope that I'm good enough for them. I don't want to mess things up."

"You're a good man, Edward. And, I know you will be a good husband and a good father. You don't have to worry about that." Our conversation was cut short as Emmett, Jasper, and Matt walked in. They had all gone to check on the guests downstairs since the ceremony was about to start in thirty minutes.

"Are you ready to take the plunge for a second time?" Emmett joked with a loud laugh as Matt climbed up next to me on the couch.

"Why do we have to wear these clothes?" Matt asked as he pulled on his tie with his good hand. He was still having trouble using his left hand since he was had to wear his green cast. "Mom doesn't even let me go play."

"We all have to wear it." I ruffled his hair giving him a smile. Tuxedos weren't exactly the most comfortable clothes to wear.

"But, they're stupid," he complained with a pout.

"Matt, I know they are stupid, but don't tell your mom," I said as I noticed that my father looked quite amused by the exchange.

"But, it's true," he stated causing me to laugh.

"Just don't say that word in front of your mom," I didn't want Bella to know I had allowed Matt to use the word "stupid." "Let's head downstairs then. We'll meet you all there," I said, hoping to use the time to have a talk with Matt.

"Don't bother going to the girl's suite. None of us are allowed in," Jasper warned with a sigh.

"Where have they disappeared to?" I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Bella since we had arrived at the hotel in the morning.

"Alice has secluded them. We're not allowed to see them until just before the ceremony," Jasper explained causing me to laugh. Alice always enjoyed giving us a grand unveiling of her masterpieces.

"Alice is on complete overdrive," Emmett added as he sat down on one of the armchairs. "She didn't even allow Matt inside. I don't know how you deal with it, Jasper, I really don't."

"She's not so bad," Jasper defended causing us all to laugh.

"I'm going to take Matt downstairs." I gave my dad a smile before taking Matt's hand and heading out of the suite. I knew it was the right time to have a talk with my future son.

"Can we play outside?" Matt asked once we had reached the lobby of the hotel.

"Sorry, Matt. Your mom is going to be mad at both of us if you get dirty. Plus I want to talk to you about something important." I led him to a small courtyard just off the lobby.

"Am I in trouble?" He questioned fearfully once we had taken a seat on a park bench.

"Why would you be, buddy?" I inquired giving him an assuring smile. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He probed looking up at me as he swung his legs back and forth.

"You know I love your mom very much," I began, studying him carefully as he nodded. "And, you also know I love you very much."

"Edward, are you leaving like dad?" He questioned in a sad tone. "I don't want you to go away like he did."

"Why would I go?" I don't plan on going anywhere, Matt, I want to be part of your family," I explained, my heart nearly breaking as I heard his words. Had Mike had a similar conversation with him before he had moved out?

"What do you mean?" I could see the confusion in Matt's eyes.

"Matt, I want to marry your mom. And, I want to be your step dad," I clarified causing his eyes to grow wide in surprise.

"Does that mean I have to wear this again?" He questioned with a deep sigh, making my smile.

"I still have to ask her, but you probably will have to in the future," I answered, holding back a laugh. Matt was more worried about having to wear the tux again then about the actual marriage proposal.

"Do you have a ring?" I took the ring out of my pocket to show him. I was extremely relieved that he had taken it well. I loved Matt and I really wanted him to accept me.

I only had a few things left to do to pull off the perfect proposal. I had to make sure that Alice would be able to stay with Matt for the night. And, I had to be sure that the hotel had received the flower delivery from Margaret's shop and had set everything up the way I wanted. I just prayed and hoped that Bella would accept my proposal.

**Bella Swan**

The vow renewals had been incredibly romantic and I couldn't help but yearn for a love like that of Esme and Carlisle. They were clearly made for each other and it was completely obvious that their love had only grown throughout the years. They were partners, best friends, lovers, and everything else in between.

I watched them sway to the soft music of the band and nearly jumped in surprise as Edwards hands snaked around my waist and his lips brushed my neck. "You seem to be off in dreamland, my love," he commented softly causing me to sigh.

"Your parents look to be completely in love." I continued to watch Esme and Carlisle dance as I allowed myself to melt into his warm embrace. "It's almost mesmerizing to watch."

"I think our love rivals theirs." Edward took my hand before leading me into the dance floor.

"You really think so?" I questioned as my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands settled on my waist.

"I know so," he answered, giving me a breathtaking smile. "I love you in more ways than I can possibly explain to you. And, I plan on taking the rest of forever to show you how much I truly love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, pulling myself closer to him as I allowed him to lead us to the soft tempo of the music. His words rang deep within my heart, making me feel secure. I had never felt emotions so deep for a man and I knew this was where I belonged. We belonged together. I never wanted any other man but him.

"Why don't we skip the rest of the reception?" He suggested after we had danced to a few more songs.

"Wouldn't that be rude?" I couldn't help but give him a sexy smile. I wanted nothing more than to leave with him, but I didn't want to be impolite. A lot of Edward's business associates were in attendance and I didn't think it was right to just disappear for the rest of the evening.

"I think they would forgive us." Edward gestured to his parents just before kissing my lips softly.

"I'll need to find Matt," I said as I looked around for my son. I had last seen him playing with Emmett.

"Don't worry about him, love. Alice and Jasper are going to watch him for the night," he revealed, catching me by surprise. What had Edward planned?

"Edward," I said cautiously as he led me towards the exit of the grand ballroom. "What's happening?"

"Just relax." We continued out of the ballroom and into one of the elevators in the lobby.

"Where are we going?" The curiosity was slowing eating me from the inside. I definitely knew that Edward was up to something, yet I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned once we had reached the top most floor of the hotel.

"You know I do," I answered nervously making him smile.

"Close your eyes," he requested, making me even more curious. I hated not knowing what was going on and surprises weren't that great either.

"Edward," I replied cautiously.

"Please, my love." He cupped my cheeks as he stared into my eyes. "Do this for me." He was impossible to resist.

I slowly closed my eyes, biting my lip nervously as I felt him guide me down the hall before stopping briefly to open the hotel room door. "No peaking," he warned sensing my temptation to open my eyes. I was literally dying to know what he was planning.

I allowed him to take me inside the room as I felt my entire body shake with anticipation. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward slowly let go of my hand. The warm scent of vanilla immediately flooded my senses.

"About a dozen times," I joked as I smiled slightly. I knew I owed it all to Alice. She had designed my light green strapless dress that hugged all my curves perfectly. It was a one of a kind made to accentuate all my strong points.

"Open your eyes, my love," he said causing me to gasp in surprise as I took everything in. We were standing in one of the suites of the hotels, but it wasn't the beauty of the decor that caught my attention. The entire room was lit by a few dozen vanilla candles, giving the room a soft warm glow.

I turned to look at Edward and couldn't help the tears from escaping my eyes. Edward was down on one knee holding two roses, one red and one white. "Bella, you have literally turned my life upside down in the past year. You have shown me the true meaning of love and have made me a better man. I love you and I want to be with you and Matt forever. This red rose symbolizes our love, the white rose the purity of our emotions. Together they symbolize unity, our unity. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," I said in a barely audible whisper. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. I was going to become Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

**Edward Cullen**

I felt as if a new chapter of my life was beginning as I slowly slipped the ring onto Bella's finger. "I love you, Bella," I said as I stood up.

"Edward," she repeated over and over as I hushed her with a slow and sensual kiss. I couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to be my wife. I couldn't recall ever being as happy as I was at that moment with my fiancée in my arms.

We somehow made it from the living area into the bedroom, slowly shedding our clothes along the rose covered pathway. Our desire and passion fused together with our love as our kisses grew longer and deeper. I felt as if I was rediscovering Bella. I was looking at her with new eyes. She was the love of my existence and would soon become my life-long partner.

We made love that night countless times. It was slow and passionate with each and every move designed to express our love. We didn't get much sleep but that wasn't important. What mattered was Bella and the new life we were about to start.

**THE END**

**A/N: I can't believe I'm crying as I reread this. I hope it has lived up to your expectations, because it really was a very difficult chapter for me to write. In all honesty, I don't want to see this end. It is my baby and I'm sad to see it go.**

**A lot of people continue to ask about the possibility of a sequel. However, I am not going to be writing a sequel for this story. I have promised sequels to two of my stories, and I have yet been able to do it. In all honesty, they are too hard to write. They do not hold the same spark that the original stories do. Therefore, there will be NO sequel to Readjusted. **

**However, I will have the epilogue posted on Sunday night. I hope you will come back for that.**

**My next project, besides Taking Chances, is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. It is titled Vendetta at Twilight and should begin posting sometime in August. The story will include only Twilight Characters in the Harry Potter world. The Harry Potter characters will NOT be in the story. The story is an Edward/Bella romance with a bit of mystery. I'm really excited for it. Make sure to add me to your Author Alerts to know when that is posted.**

**Remember to head to the Twilighted threads for discussions and previews. I can also be found on Twitter under Muggleinlove. **

**Next Chapter: Epilogue**

**Muggleinlove**


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Epilogue

**Bella Cullen**

I leaned back against the comfy armchair, closing my eyes. I was almost nine months pregnant and I was completely exhausted. I had forgotten just how draining a pregnancy really was, and I was literally counting down the time to my due date. I had exactly eleven days to go.

"Mom, can I go with Alex and Alexia to walk Brownie?" Matt asked as he ran into the living room. Alex and Alexia were Jasper and Alice's six year old twins and Matt's little shadows. Even though Matt was seven years older than them he absolutely loved his two small cousins. Brownie was our brown Labrador puppy and Matt's absolute best friend.

"Make sure to stay on the sidewalk and don't cross any streets." I shifted slightly in the chair. My back had been hurting constantly since I had gone to the Chicago Cubs game the day before. "And make sure Alex and Alexia ask their parents."

"Thanks mom," Matt rushed out of the living room in search of his cousins.

I still found it hard to believe that my little boy was now almost thirteen. In a few months he would officially be a teenager. Time had really flown by over the past six years. Edward and I had been married five years and would soon be welcoming a little bundle of joy into our family. I had also managed to graduate with honors from the University of Chicago with my Law Degree and had been working for Cullen's ever since.

"I made you some lemonade," Alice said happily as she walked in carrying a pitcher.

"I'm not really thirsty." I had not found a comfortable position on the chair. I hated the fact that Edward had insisted that I stayed with Alice and Jasper while he finished up a case in Seattle. All I really wanted was my own bed.

"Bella, you don't look to good," Alice commented as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'm fine," I assured her even though the ache in my back wasn't getting any better. It was actually getting stronger. "I'm just tired. Yesterday's game really drained me."

"I don't know why you went, Bella. I would have stayed with Matt." I had gone simply because I was tired of staying home. I wanted a change of scenery and since we all had season tickets it seemed like a good idea.

"I just need some rest," I answered as a sharp pain shot through me causing me to gasp.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice shot up from the couch and rushed to my side. She looked extremely concerned.

"My back is killing me," I admitted as I gripped the armrests of the chair. "The pain is getting worse."

I tried to breathe through the intense pain, conscious of the fact that Alice had taken my hand in hers. "We should take you to the hospital," she stated as I gripped her hand tighter.

"No, Alice. I'm fine." I took deep breaths trying to remain calm. "The baby can't come yet. Edward isn't here."

"Honey, I don't think the baby is waiting for him," she pointed out just as I felt liquid seeping down my pants and onto the chair and rug.

"I ruined your chair," I cried as Alice yelled for Jasper to come in.

"We'll buy a new one. What's important is to get you to a hospital." Jasper ran down the stairs looking at us in shock. "She's in labor. Get her bag and the car keys."

"Call Edward and Matt," I said as the pain began to get stronger and more constant. "I'm not having the baby without Edward."

"I'm on it," Jasper said before running, upstairs to get my bag and his car keys.

I was going to have a baby.

**Edward Cullen**

I was working on a Saturday only because I was dying to get home back to Bella, Matt, and my unborn baby. I had left only because Bella's doctor had assured us that Bella was not likely to go into labor yet. Plus, I didn't want to leave Bella once the baby came.

"Edward, did you go home last night?" my father asked as he entered my office. I still kept an office in the Seattle firm even though I worked almost exclusively out of Chicago.

"I didn't get the chance." I dropped my pen and leaned back on the chair. "I want to leave tonight or early tomorrow. I hate not being by Bella's side."

"If you work yourself to the ground, you're not going to be much help to Bella when you get back home," he answered causing me to shrug.

"I'll sleep on the plane." I reasoned I had enough time just as my phone began to ring. "Hey, Jasper, what's up?"

"Edward you need to get on a plane and get here now. Bella is in labor," Jasper said not even bothering to say hello.

"What do you mean?" It was too soon. She couldn't be having the baby yet. "She's not due for another eleven days."

"The baby is coming, Edward. Her water broke and we're on our way to the hospital," he explained as I heard Bella's moans of pain in the background.

"Put her on, please," I said to Jasper before turning to my dad. "Bella is in labor. Get the jet ready and have everyone meet us at the airport."

"Edward, where are you?" Bella asked softly causing my heart to break.

"I'm leaving the office, love. Hold on, I'll be there as fast as I can." I stood walking out of my office as Carlisle followed me to the elevator. Why was the elevator taking so long?

"I need you here," she said as I tried to steady my own nerves. I had to make it. I couldn't miss my child's birth. What kind of father would I be if I did?

"I'm on my way. Be strong and breathe." I was desperately trying to remember what we had learned in the child birthing classes.

"Hurry," she said in a groan as I got into the elevator.

"I will, Bella, I will. I love you," I said before we hung up.

"Everyone is meeting us at the airport. The jet should be ready by the time we get there," Carlisle assured me as I paced up and down the elevator. I felt like a caged animal.

"I can't miss this, dad." We rushed out of the elevator towards the parking lot. I had gone to every doctor's appointment and had been with Bella every step of the way. How was I going to miss the most important part? I just had to be there.

"We'll do our best," he stated as we got into his car.

What if that wasn't enough?

**Bella Cullen**

Where was Edward? Why couldn't our baby have waited just one more day? "You have to wait," I said softly to my stomach. "Daddy is almost here."

"Are you okay, mom?" Matt asked as he came inside the hospital room.

"I'm alright." Matt neared the bed studying me carefully. "You can sit down."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said fearfully as I patted the empty space by me. My contractions were still about four minutes apart since I was just about five centimeters dilated.

"You won't hurt me," I assured him as he sat down.

"How long do we have to wait?" he questioned. I shrugged in response. I wished I knew.

"It should be a few hours." I really wanted to hold out until Edward arrived. "It took twelve hours for you, but this one should be faster. I just hope the baby waits long enough for Edward to get here."

"Alice is talking to him," he informed me just as Alice walked in.

"They should be here in four hours or so." Alice gave me an encouraging smile. "The plane has already taken off."

"I wish they'd hurry," I sighed as I felt another contraction building.

"Matt, why don't you get your mom some ice chips? There's a machine across the hall," Alice suggested as she took my hand.

"I'll be back, mom," he said bravely before going in search of the ice.

"I'm here, Bella." I gripped Alice's hand, waiting for the pain to pass. I knew we were moving along as the contractions were getting more painful and lasting longer.

"I want Edward," I said as Matt returned closely followed by the nurse.

"I brought the ice," he said proudly as he placed the pink container on the table.

"Thanks, sweetie." I took another deep breath conserving as much energy as possible.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Nurse Jackie asked.

"I've been better," I answered. I noticed that Matt was biting his lip nervously.

"Let me go ahead and check your progress. I don't think it'll be too long now," she informed me as Matt suddenly seemed extremely interested in the painting on the wall.

"Matt, why don't you go play with Alex and Alexia," I suggested. I didn't want him to think he was forced to stay in the room with me.

"You can help Jasper," Alice added, giving him an encouraging smile. "I'll stay with Bella."

"Are you sure, mom?" he inquired, looking torn. I knew he wanted to be brave, but he didn't have to stay.

"I'm sure." Matt kissed my forehead softly before leaving the room.

"He seems like a good boy," the nurse commented as she checked on my progress.

"Do we have time to wait for Edward? He should be here in a few hours," I inquired, hoping that we did. I couldn't do this without him.

"You're almost at eight centimeters. You probably have about an hour, but I don't think much more than that," she answered causing tears to well up in my eyes.

"We have to wait," I stated as another contraction hit. "I need Edward."

"He'll make it," Alice said soothingly. But, I didn't think he would.

**Edward Cullen**

When you want time to move faster it seems to slow down. We had been flying for almost two hours, but it seemed like we had been flying for two months. I couldn't sit down and relax when I knew Bella was in the hospital. She was giving birth without me.

"I can't believe I'm missing this," I commented as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Honey, pacing is not going to make things any better," my mom said causing me to shrug.

"I know, but I can't sit still." I was frustrated. "I feel useless. I can't believe I'm not there for Bella when she needs me."

"We still have time," Emmett reasoned causing me to shake my head.

"Last I spoke to Alice she was about eight centimeters along. It'll take a miracle for me to get there in time," I explained, checking my watch. I hadn't heard from Alice in almost an hour. Had she already had the baby? Why hadn't they called?

"Uncle Edward, the phone is ringing," Ethan announced, picking up the plane's phone before handing it to me.

"What's happening, Alice?" I inquired the minute I picked up the phone.

"You have to talk some sense into Bella." Alice seemed frazzled and frustared.

"What's going on?" I questioned as a million scenarios flooded my mind. Was something wrong?

"She refuses to push. She won't push until you get here. But, the doctor and the nurse say its time." I took a deep breath realizing I was going to miss this.

"Put her on," I replied, trying to figure out what to say to her. I wanted her to hold off until I got there, but I knew it was impossible.

"Edward, why aren't you here?" she questioned as she cried. "You're missing this."

"I know, love, I'm sorry. But, you have to be strong. And, you have to listen to the doctor." I hoped my words would encourage her.

"We'll wait for you," she answered stubbornly. I could clearly hear the pain in her voice.

"Bella, you're going to hurt the baby and yourself if you don't push," I replied as I gripped the back of one of the chairs for support.

"I want you to be here," she protested causing my heart to break. Why had I left in the first place?

"I want to be there too." I had to think of something. She had to push. "What if I stay on the phone?"

"Would you?" she asked softly.

"I'll be on the phone with Alice," I assured her before Alice took the phone.

"She's going to start pushing," Alice informed me as I heard the doctors talking and coaching Bella on what to do. I felt like a complete failure as a father. I was going to miss the birth of my child.

"What's happening, Edward?" My mom inquired as I sat down next to her.

"She's going to start pushing," I announced to my family as everyone gathered around us to see what was happening.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur. I hated the fact that I was missing the entire thing and felt extremely guilty. I had been the one that caused Bella to be in so much pain. I wanted to take it away from her.

Yet, all thoughts and all worries left the moment I heard my baby begin to cry. I didn't even hear when the doctor announced what it was. The only thought that consumed me as I heard the baby's cries was: I was a father.

"I'm a dad," I said softly after a minute of silence.

"What is it?" Rose asked as I stared off into space.

"Congratulations, Edward," Alice said happily into the receiver.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I inquired in total shock.

"Should I tell you? Maybe you should wait?" Alice teased with a laugh.

"Alice, please," I begged, wanting to know.

"Hold on, the new mommy wants to talk to you," Alice replied, still not answering my question.

"Edward," Bella said weakly as she took the phone from Alice.

"You did incredible, love. I'm so sorry I missed it." I wished I could have been there.

"We have a baby girl, Edward. She's beautiful," she said causing my heart soar. I had a baby girl.

"Are you serious? A girl?" I questioned in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe that it had really happened.

"We have a baby girl," she repeated, making me smile. I was officially a father.

**Bella Cullen**

I looked down at my baby girl and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. She was absolutely perfect. She had ten fingers and ten toes, a head full of hair, and bright pink lips. She was absolutely beautiful. All the pain and discomfort had been completely worth it.

"She's so small," Matt commented as he looked down at his baby sister.

"You were that small once." I looked at my son smiling at him. "I still remember it all as if it were yesterday."

"That was a long time ago," he stated making me laugh.

"Not that long ago," I replied with a sad smile. Kids grew up way too fast.

I heard the door suddenly open and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. "Hi, daddy," I said as he stared at us in awe. "I think your daughter wants to meet you."

"She's really here," Edward stated as he walked towards us, his eyes not leaving the pink bundle I held in my arms.

"What did we finally name her?" he inquired as he reached the bed and continued to stare.

"Carlie Alice Cullen," I said proudly. We had decided on the name Carlie a month before, but we had yet to pick a middle name. I had gone ahead and chosen Alice, because she had coached me through everything.

"She's gorgeous," he said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Can I hold her?"

I nodded before he carefully took her from my arms. "I'm your daddy, Carlie," he whispered softly as I wrapped my arms around Matt.

I watched Edward as he held Carlie against him. I felt as if I was falling in love with him again as I saw him interact with her. I had everything I could ever hope for. I had two wonderful children and a loving husband. What more could I possibly ask for?

**A/N: This is really the end. I can't believe that I have finally finished this story. I feel as if it was yesterday that I had first had the idea for this story. But, now it has come to an end.**

**To my readers, you are all amazing. The constant reviews have been amazing. You really know how to make my day better. I have read them all and will continue to read them. I can't thank you enough for your support.**

**I will continue to post Taking Chances every Tuesday night. And, I will post my new story, Vendetta at Twilight, sometime in August. Make sure to add me to Author Alert to receive that update.**

**If you have any lingering questions about the story please head over to the Twilighted thread. I will try to answer them all there.**

**Thank you all once again!**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
